Become One With Mail
by Jenna211
Summary: Discontinued for now.
1. Intro

**A/N: I've seen so very many of these and decided to do my own with my favorite character ever, Russia~ I don't think I've seen any others with him, but if there are some.. sorry. :x Your turn, Ivan~**

* * *

><p>Zdravstvuite, everyone!<p>

I see other nations have been writing friendly letters back and forth and I feel I should, too. It is a good way to make some friends (and lure every one into becoming one with me), da? Do tell me any question or comment and I will respond~

S lyubov'yu,

Russia

P.S. I should be safe as long as Belarus does not see these..


	2. Spain 1

Russia,

I have a request. Please don't ask the people of my nation to become with you anymore. I'm getting hate mail.

How're you? I thought I should ask since my request sounded rude. I hope your home isn't TOO cold. (I don't think I could live there.

Anyway, ciao.

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Ah, but if you tell them to accept my request, then there will be no more problem!

I am well and full of vodka, and you? Luckily Spring is here, snow is melting and cold is slowly going away - maybe you can live here now. _Everyone will, someday~_

Da svedanya!

Russia


	3. Montana 1

Dear Communist Bastard,

How'd you become a communist?

Sincerely;

Montana AKA Melora R. Newman

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

That was not nicest name to call me, kolkol..

..Well, after White Army was defeated, communism promised my home many great things and made it a better place.. a lot of people do not like it but I do not care. My communism will soon control whole world and all will be wonderful~

Da svedanya,

Russia


	4. Wayward & Sonje 1

**A/N: I put these two together because they were similar questions, but I'd feel bad if I did one and not the other~ :3**

Ah, hello there, Mr. Russia!

My name's Wayward, and I actually have just one question to ask you...well, how come you like sunflowers so much? They're nice flowers 'n' all...just want to know why.

Hoping to hear back from you...

-Wayward

* * *

><p>Wayward,<p>

They are nice flowers! Their yellow petals remind of warm sunshine rays, and the brown in middle reminds me of happy face. Plus, have you ever eaten sunflower seeds? They are delicious, ufu~

Da svedanya;

Russia

* * *

><p>Hello there!<p>

I hope you have been doing well lately. If not, there's always tomorrow. Anyway, why do you like sunflowers so much? Personally, I like them for the way they follow the sun throughout the day. It seems they like to keep on the bright side of things too. I must go now.

Mise le meas,

Sonje

* * *

><p>Sonje,<p>

I have been doing okay, spasiba.

You are exactly right, da! I am happy you like them too.. Like I have told someone else, they remind me of bright, warm sun. At least _they_ have become one with me.. You have some where you live?

Da svedanya;

Russia

**(da svedanya = goodbye**

**spasiba = thank you)**


	5. Spain 2

Russia,

Come now. My states and cities are terrified of you...I mean...uhm, disregard that last statement.

I'm glad it's spring...no, I don't believe I could live in Russia. Here in Madrid, it's sunny and in the 80's almost daily, heaven for me.

I'm doing all right, thanks to America my economy is sagging so I've had a nasty cold for the past few weeks, but it seems to be clearing up. (Passing out during a World meeting is no fun.)

Hope all is well.

Ciao

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Ah, but I do not see anything terrifying about myself (except for my sisters.) They should just get to know me better, da?

..Shto? ! Oh, perhaps I should come and live there with you instead.. how wonderful it must be. And that seems typical of America to cause trouble like that. He should have just went with communism..

I hope you feel better, moy drug.

Russia

**(shto = what, moy drug = my friend)**


	6. Washington 1

Dear Mr. Russia,

I don't believe we've ever met before, but I just was wondering. My Big Brother says all these nasty things about you, but I want to see this from your point of view.

Especially about the pipe wielding part.

I have many Russian immigrants in my part of the states, but most of them are very nice and considerate of everyone. So surely not all of the things my brother says about you are true.

Hope you are doing well!

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

Shto? But he has not even met me. Whatever he says, I am sure it is not true, kol..

Pipes are simply fun. They are magical things capable of giving water.. I mean good, I promise.

Russians are good people, da. I have nothing against any America state. I should take a visit there as well, I am sure it is warm there during spring.

Da svedanya~

Russia

**(shto = what)**


	7. London 1

dear Mr. ivan,

my name is savannah, and it is a pleasure to write to you! i am London, englands capital, i was found a few short months ago, it seems the old one simplely vanished after Mr. ludwig's attack on the city in WWII. i currently reside in the united states with my adopted mother acidia, who is louisianna. Mr. kirkland dosent seem to mid staying with mamen and me, they get on quite well! i also cant wait to get your reply to this letter, i sent along a small painting of a sunflower feild, you can hang it in your office! also, i dont see why people are scared of you, even if you did mean things to toris you dont ever hurt girls(like your crazy little sister) one blow from your water pipe and she'd be in a coma for days, most likely weeks but you never seek to harm her!

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Privyet! I am sorry for the Germany incident (Nazism is the worst way to go..), at least England has his capital back again.. he is good ally. I am sure you will make good capital.

Sunflower painting is lovely, spasiba~ maybe I can even display it on a billboard somehow for all in Russia to see.

I do not understand why people are afraid either. I do not mean harm, I just wish for people to join me, ufu.. and it is sometimes tempting to hurt Belarus that way, but she would probably kill me if I tried. She has strange s-strengh over me..

Da svedanya;

Russia

**(privyet = hello, spasiba = thank you)**


	8. Spain 3

Russia,

Ahahahaha~ uhm, well, yes, Madrid is a very nice place to visit! The food here is to die for! (That is, if you like SPanish cuisine)

Uhm, yeah, if America went to communism, I think he'd die a little on the inside. Or commit suicide. Whichever.

Best wishes

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

I have not eaten much Spanish cuisine in my life, but it is good to try new things..

And that would be terrible if he did either.. I will have to talk him into the beneficial aspects of communism.

Russia


	9. Georgia 1

Russia,

hey, its me Georgia! (no, im the country, not the stupid state that Burger Bastard has called me)

Anyways, I have a fresh bag of sunflower seeds that i'd like to give you, but theres one problem. BELARUS IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

...should i send them by giving them to Ukraine so that she can give them to you?

JUST FOUND OUT OF YOUR MAIL SENDING.

i hope i can survive,

Georgia

(P.S. no, i wont become one with you. After all, i just got out of your rule a few years ago)

* * *

><p>Gruziya,<p>

Privyet my southern friend. (Ufufu, "Burger Bastard"!)

That sounds wonderful.. sigh, I am sorry about little sister, I will have to somehow take knife away from her.

Giving them to Ukraine will work. Big sister is better than me at fending Belarus off.. I think.

But- now I-I should f-find somewhere to hide all of these..

SAVE YOURSELF!

Russia

(p.s. Aww, but did not you love being under my rule~?)

**(Gruziya = Georgia)**


	10. Sonje 2

Hello again,

I have plenty of sunflowers where I live. In fact, I keep a whole acre of them. I could send you some if you would like. I have another question for you, where do you like to go in your spare time? Well, that is all I have for now.

Misa le meas,

Sonje

* * *

><p>Sonje,<p>

Ah! I would love that, da, but I have to be more careful now that Belarus knows about this people-sending-me-gifts thing..

Where I go in my spare time? Well, I like to take strolls around Moscow or St. Petersburg to look at all the nice colors, or if I want to be away from people I go to more calm countryside. There are many quiet parks, and of course, a ride on the Trans-Siberian Railway is always fun. I sometimes use it to visit China.

And you?

Da svedanya~

Russia


	11. London 2

dear Mr. ivan,

i will be the best little capital i can be, its a good thing he and mamen lousianna seem to get along, she even said if they decided to get married it would be on july 4th to spite alfred, she really dislikes him and considers francis her proper father even after being sold to america.

People arre just mean, they dont understand that your just misunderstood and need friends, but i'm happy to be your best friend!

and you also never lay a hand on your big sister despite her inability to pay the gas bill, your a very good little brother to her.

love,

savannah(london)

* * *

><p>London,<p>

She is considering ..marrying Angliya? I did not expect him to be marrying type.. I hope Amerika will not be too upset (or Frantsiya.. did not he ask Angliya to marry him before? Aha~)

I thank you, I have been in need of a friend.

And nyet, I would not ever hurt either sister.

Da svedanya moy friend,

Russia

**(Angliya = England****  
>Frantsiya = France<br>nyet = no)**


	12. Washington 2

Dear Mr. Russia

You haven't met Alfred? He's very hard NOT to miss, but if you say so...

As for visiting, if there's one thing you should know about the place I live in, it's VERY WET. Especially during spring, you'd get soaked on upon arrival. So come during the summer when all the flowers are in bloom, kay?

Your visit would be very appreciated though! The only tourists I get all head to Forks because of that freakin Twilight series...

To you from the USA!

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

Ah, of course I have met Amerika, as much as I wish I have not.. I just have not visited all states, and I know that some have different temperature than others, da?

I would find being wet much better than being cold all the time, but da, I will make sure to visit in summer. Everybody else I want to visit seems afraid of me coming to their home...

Twilight? Ufu, that's unlucky~

Da svedanya,

Russia


	13. Spain 4

Russia,

I'll make you paella then! And perhaps some Spanish rice. Our food is very light and delicious, I think you'll appreciate it.

It would be terrible if America did something like that, but perhaps its better if you didn't talk to him about the...uhm...benefits of communism, yes? I don't want to be at the brunt of his anger.

Anyways, you should visit Spain sometime.

Best wishes!

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

What is paella? I have heard Spanish food is nice; you can even try some of mine. I can make you pelmeni which is like dough filled with minced meat, and kvass for drink.

And fine, I will keep quiet with him. _Maybe._

My visit is due soon..

Russia


	14. Georgia 2

Russia,

I FINALLY got Belarus out of my hands! (the trick is to say that Burger Bastard or French Flirt is annoying you again, like he always do, because now she's going to be at Burger Bastard's place again.)

I gave the sunflower seeds to Ukraine, so you should expect them on your porch soon.

Also,Belarus should be able to forget about your letter sending, i hope.

Georgia

(P.S. it was better than being under Eyebrow's Rule. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO MAKE TEA? 14,623 times!)

* * *

><p>Gruziya,<p>

Aha, clever.. but I will have to send apology letter to Amerika. I know how ruthless Belarus can be and I would rather not lose another friend, even if it is democratic one.

I did receive sunflower seeds, thank you for them! _Vkusniy.._

And I would not count on it.. she still does not trust Ukraine from when she gave me my scarf when we were children. I doubt she will forget this easily.

Anyway, at least she has left you alone. Dobriy dyen!

Russia

**(vkusniy = tasty, dobriy dyen = good day~)**


	15. Montana 2

Dear Communist Bastard,

I shall continue to call you a communist bastard because that is what you are.

Second of all, is it always cold in your country or does it get warm?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

...

Well. It is primarily cold in my country, but da, some regions get warmer in spring and summer. In Verkhoyansk (in eastern Siberia), temperature has gotten as high as 99°F before. It was world record for greatest temperature range..

Da svedanya,

Russia


	16. London 3

dear mr. ivan,

yes for some reason mamen is eager to marry, and i think she picked papa england because she likes him AND it would upset alfred.

Shes very much into me going to church this easter sunday, and i plan on going to make her happy, but church really is not my forta, i suppose i will merely tolrate it for her sake, have you ever been in a bind like that?

love,

savannah

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Privyet again, dear friend~

Is Angliya feeling mutual about all of this? I hope he has been doing well.

And I have.. I was once a very religious country and was often forced to go to church. But now, under communism, religion is illegal. I do not mind that though. I am sure you will make it..

Da svedanya,

Russia


	17. Alaska 1

Dear Russia,

Thought I should say hello, you having raised me and all. America's nice and all, but it's so hard to find good vodka here, and I'm so far away from all the other states. Anyway, I'm just being polite.

~Alaska

* * *

><p>Alyaska!<p>

It is good to hear from you, I hope all is well with Ame-

No good vodka? ! Oh no, I will be sure to send you some. At least you are still close to my country, and keeping that ..other big country company.. the silent one. Canada, is it?

Well, da svedanya,

Russia


	18. Spain 5

Russia,

Buenos dias, (well it is for me, Romano just brutally woke me up)

Paella is a Spanish seafood dish with rice, saffron, and a mixed grill of chicken, and many different types of seafood. Es muy delicioso.

You have to promise me you won't confront America about communism.

I'll make sure to prepare for your visit.

Ciao

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Brutally woken up? Ufu, I have woken people up that way before...

It does sound delicious. And da, I promise. Maybe China can do it for me..

I am sure they will love me being there~

Da svedanya,

Russia


	19. Moscow 1

Привет, Father,

I'm in Madrid with said city and her monst-er, dog... dog... dog-monster-thing, дa? She says 'hola', and the dog-monster-thing is going to eat us here shortly unless we start paying attention to him, so I have to stop writing for now.

With love, Moscow/Morana

PS. Madrid is insane. She threw a tomato at a guy who was chasing me once. His expression was so funny, especially when she ran after him screaming 'Viva la Furia Roja!' I don't know what that means, but it was funny!

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

Privyet my lovely capital, and hello to Madrid too.

Ah, you are in Spain? I have made plans to visit Antonio there soon. I did not know there was a monster dog there.. do try not to get eaten! Cats make much better pets.

Da svedanya,

Russia

P.S. Why was he chasing you? I will have to bring my water pipe with me.


	20. Georgia 3

Russia,

They got Belarus drunk...and she is hugging a poster, claiming that its you. Oh well, when she's drunk she forgets things, like that time that i found her dancing to Burger Bastard's singing.

Question: Is china in love with you? I have the feeling that he is, because he has been looking at matryoshka dolls and is currently drinking vodka. To see him like that, you'd expect him to become one with you already...

Anyways, i have to make some Khachapuri for dinner.

Georgia

* * *

><p>Gruziya,<p>

Belarus is drunk? Oh, I know how she can get when she is drunk.. even worse than normal.. it is never fun sight. ..Neither is Amerika's singing, I would assume.

...I-in love with me? Kitai is just.. appreciative of Russian culture, da? And because he is communist, I am sure he will be one with me soon.

Khachapuri is delicious~

Russia

**(Gruziya = Georgia, Kitai = China. **

**No one could see it, but Ivan was probably blushing. Heehee that made me happy, I love RoChu~)**


	21. Montana 3

Dear Communist Bastard,

That is interesting to know.

Oooh... I have a good question, is skiing popular in your country because it's uber popular in my state?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

Da, skiing is popular here, especially cross-country skiing.

It is fun, but sometimes I accidentally break the skis whenever I stand on them..

Russia


	22. Washington 3

Dear Mr. Russia

I can see why others would be afraid of you, when I was a young state I was afraid of you too. You're so big and intimidating at times, it's hard not to get a little scared...

But I've seen worse countries. I might not seem like it, but my ports trade with almost all the countries in the world! So I know all about you guys! Besides personal stuff, of coarse!

And yet, even though I'm an important state for America, I'm one of the most unappreciated! The only thing I have that California doesn't have is - try guessing. (Hint: It's the only thing I hate more than California.)

Unlucky? Russia, you don't know the HALF of it...

To you from the USA!

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

(P.S I'm guessing the reason you call me Vashington is because of that lovely accent of yours?)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

I am? Well, I do not mean to be intimidating.. most of the time. Belarus is much scarier than I am.

Most unappreciated? That is unfortunate! I will appreciate you, if that makes anything better. California is warm place, nyet? It must be nice there.

My guess - is it that city Forks?

Da svedanya~

Russia

(P.S. Da, Vashington is the Russian way to write/say it, as English 'w' is hard for my people to pronounce.)

**(nyet = no)**


	23. Karasu 1

Dear Russia-san,

I feel it is my duty as a the nation of Gensokyou to warn you of what I have heard through the great is coming for you next prepair yourself.

please take care,

Gensokyou (aka Karasu)

* * *

><p>Karasu,<p>

Sigh. Thank you for the warning.. something tells me she will get here sooner than a week. Luckily I will be traveling soon, hopefully she will not know where I go (I doubt it..)

Da svedanya,

Russia

**(da svedanya = goodbye) **


	24. Belarus 1

My darling brother,

I hear you are finally writing letters! That is wonderful! Now I can tell you through writing how much I love you, and how we WILL become one...you know you want it too. It's not good to deny your feelings, tak?

So, when do you think it is best for us to get married? I was thinking around summer, since you don't like the cold...we could even do it in a sunflower field! I'll make everything perfect, brother, don't you worry.

Love, now and always,

Little sister Belarus

* * *

><p>Bela..rus?<p>

You are not upset that I am writing to others? That is relief. And I have already told you my feelings.. I like you as just sister..

I.. have already told you no, little sister. We can go to sunflower field whenever you want, but we are not getting married... da?

*swallow* Da svedanya, Belarus.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(Heeh, I was hoping someone would write as Bela~)<strong>


	25. Spain 6

Russia,

...I don't want to know what you brutally waking someone up entails...

China? Making paella? No, no, no. Let mi make it. Only us Spaniards make it properly (America tried to imitate it and he gave me food poisoning).

I hope they love you being in Spain.

Ciao

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Ufu, I meant China can speak to Amerika for me.. I at least think Amerika trusts him more.

Sorry about food poisoning. American food seems poisoning in general..

They will, I will make sure of it!

Da svedanya,

Russia


	26. Moscow 2

Father,

Madrid says she keeps him around because he's saved her once, and she owes him. It's cute, to an extent, but, da, cats are much better pets.

Da svedanya,

Moscow

P.S. I've not the faintest idea, but he mustn't have touched the ground, as fast as he was going. I didn't know women as short as my friend could be so terrifying. She had to have been drunk. I think Ispaniya agrees with me on that one, judging by Madrid's comical expression.

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

Hm, that sounds like good idea, maybe I should keep guard dog of my own..

Does he have a name?

Hope all is good in Madrid (besides crazy drunk people..)

Russia


	27. California 1

Hiya Russia!

I was, like, looking for Amelia cause my PC TOTALLY got a virus, and look what I find on her screen!

I never knew my little sis, like, did anything besides work ALL DAY and ALL NIGHT. I'm so totally shocked, she's such a workaholic!

So, I just HAD to ask, since I heard you have two totally WICKED sisters, what would you do if one of them absolutely totally hated your guts?

"Lizzy...What the HELL are you doing on my mac?"

Oops, caught red handed! See you later smoochums!

XOXO,

California~

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

Ah, so you are the sister she talks about? She does seem like busy person, but she is also good friend to talk to.

If Ukraine hated me, that would be very upsetting... as there are many people who hate me already, kolkol. And if Belarus hated me, I think that would be even worse than how she currently feels. She does have knife, after all, and I know she would not be afraid to use it..

Da svedanya!

Russia

p.s. What is "smoochums"?

**(me: silly Ivan~ ^3^)**


	28. Montana 4

Dear Communist,

Decided you aren't as much of a bastard as America says you are, and from now on you shall be called just Communist. Here in Montana, you can really only cross country ski east of the divide, not really there either, well anyways not the point.

What's the most common known animal in your country?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

Spasiba... Of course Amerika would say things like that.

Our most common known animals are wonderfully deadly ones like Russian bear (which is the national animal) and Siberian tiger..

Eagle is most well known in Amerika, right?

Russia

**(spasiba = thank you)**


	29. Georgia 4

Russia,

Awww, no need to be shy! Besides, i know how you feel. I've been surronded by people who have crushes, after all!(you know, Eyebrows, French Flirt, the works)

Also, enjoy the Khachapuri i sent you. I put some sunflower seeds!

Oh dear, Belarus just threw up for the 5th time tonight. I have to clean now.

I will visit soon!

Georgia

P.S. (to the author) hehe, Rochu is awesome, da?

* * *

><p>Gruziya,<p>

Ufu, Angliya has a crush on someone? And I doubt Kitai has a crush.. it is just.. er-

..More food! Spasiba. You cook better than Angliya.

Fifth time tonight? You should probably tell her to get some sleep before she hurts herself.

I will be awaiting your visit, drug.

Russia

**(Indeed it is :3**

**Angliya = England, Kitai = China, Spasiba = thanks, drug = friend~)**


	30. London 4

dear Mr. ivan,

mamen is courting him right now, cooking him nice meals, chating with him PRETENDING to belive in magic when in truth she hates it.

it makes me said becuse i hav to hid the fact that i see magical animals and i love doing magic as well, but mamen belives it is imoral and goes aganst chirst.

i dont really have a religion, i belive in diffrent gods and godess from differnt cultures, another thing i must hide from mamen.

and i suppose i can tolrate church for her sake, grandpere francis say she is very fragile and likely to "snap" at any moment.

love,

Savannah

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Mm, that is good of her. Angliya is strange with his belief in those magic creatures, but I think they sound cute.

I like other cultures' gods as well. The gods Kitai believe in are interesting.. I do not think you should hide all of these things from her, she should let you believe what you want to.

At least church does not last forever..

Good luck, drug~

Russia

**(Angliya = England, Kitai = China, drug = friend.**

**Eek I'm so behind, sorry everyone. You make Ivan a happy Russian~ ^J^ )**


	31. Spain 7

Russia,

Ah. I miss understood you, lo siento. Si. No offense, but America seems to trust everyone more than you, especially after the Cuban Missile Crisis (si, that was very bad, I hope you know. You had me worried!Those missiles could've hit my quaint little nation!)

American food is a mixture of everyone's food...damn that melting pot of his. None the less, American Spanish food sucks. it does us no justice.

ehehe, please don't induct fear in my people...pretty please...

Ciao, ciao!

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Izvinitye.. those missiles were mostly intended to hit Amerika! He needed to be taught a lesson.

Luckily I have not heard of any Russian food in Amerika. Surely he would ruin my lovely cuisine.. Kitai says Amerika ruins his food, too.

I will try not to. However, I have to bring my water pipe because Moskva says there are insane drunk people there chasing her.

See you~

Russia

**(Izvinitye = sorry, Kitai = China, Moskva = Moscow.)**


	32. Belarus 2

Brother,

No, I am not upset that you are writing to others just as long as the content of those letters stays strictly professional. Are we clear?

As for your heartbreaking denial...I am running out of patience, brother. You must realise that we are meant for each other soon, or I shall have to resort to more..persuasive measures. *takes out ropes and sharpens knife*

With love, as always

Belarus

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

G-good.. but sister, I am older than you and can write whatever I want, da?

Please, no persuasive measures! Siblings are not supposed to get married! I believe Litva has strong liking for you, why not try him?

Da svedanya, Natalia...

Brother Russia

**(Litva = Lithuania)**


	33. Alaska 2

Россия

Da, thank you for the vodka, it was much appreciated! And yes, I am next to Canada, we are good friends. Da, it is good to know that you are so close, especially when I am in need of vodka!

Аляска

* * *

><p>Alyaska,<p>

Pazhalsta! I would not be able to live without vodka..

Tell Canada I said hello, also tell him to become one with me. He is too nice to refuse it.

Russia

P.S. He makes such comfy chair~

**(Pazhalsta = you're welcome)**


	34. Sonje 3

Hello :)

Yes, I think it would end up being unpleasant if I sent you sunflowers and Belarus knows about people sending you gifts. In my spare time I tend to visit the old graveyards behind my house and try to figure out what they say. It's actually a very peaceful place, nobody goes there but me. On other days I go to Deadwood. If you don't mind me asking, why do you always wear a scarf?

Mise le meas,

Sanje

* * *

><p>Sonje,<p>

Belarus has already found out about me sending letters, but luckily she does not seem to be planning anyone's murder for it yet.

I also enjoy going to many graveyards in Russia as they are peaceful and quiet, but they remind me of all deaths I have seen throughout my life... What is Deadwood? Sounds nice..

And my scarf was given to me by big sister Ukraine long ago. It was special to her and would be nice if I kept it safe. It also gives me warmth whenever General Winter comes.. plus it looks nice, da?

Da svedanya to you,

Russia


	35. Montana 5

Dear Communist,

Yup eagles are pretty well known here, though grizzly bears are more well known in Montana.

What's the most popular food in your nation?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

Eagle is also Russia's national animal alongside the bear.

Borshch is very popular here, as is caviar, and pirozhki which is dough filled with meat or other fillings.

Yum~

What about there?

Russia


	36. Michigan 1

helloooo!

^-^ Hi Russia, currently hiding from America, he decided for a "random pop-up" to my house... So what's up?

Michigan

* * *

><p>Privyet Michigan,<p>

Hiding from Amerika? Hiding here would be better, I am sure he would not dare to pop-up here!

I am currently filling myself with vodka and sunflower seeds that were sent to me by Georgia. And yourself?

Russia

**(Privyet = hello)**


	37. Tokyo 1

Hello, Russia.

Honstely, I think Italy is better than you. Your still awesome, though!

1. Who do you hate the most from the nations?

2. Are you a virgin?

3. Do you like mcdonalds?

4. Whats your 5 fave bands?

5. Can I have your Ipod? PLEASE?

Love,

ME!

* * *

><p>Privyet, ..stranger!<p>

Italiya, better than me? I disagree, ufu~

1. Well, I do not get along with Poland, and Prussia really annoys me.

2. W-wha.. Это не ваше дело!

3. I dislike Amerika's greasy fast food restaurants, but I admit, there are some better McDonalds here in Russia.

4. Hm.. I like Aria and Splean (which are Russian rock bands) as well as bands like Metallica and the Beatles.

5. I do not have iPod, sorry!

Da svedanya,

Russia

**(Это не ваше дело = None of your business ;P**

**Privyet = hello, Da svedanya = goodbye)**


	38. Washington 4

Dear Russia

I guess you know what it's like to have your house broken in by your sister...but that insane California does it every time I leave the house on a business trip! She gets her weird smelling perfume all over my papers, pokes through my personal belongings - she's just...ARGH!

She's a disaster waiting to happen!

Sorry for ranting about my sister on this letter...what I wanted to ask was, since Belarus follows you all the time, do you have any kind of security methods that keeps peeping sisters out of the house? And if you do, please...all of my plans don't seem to work on her...

Also, the next time you see China, tell him his shipment of sunflowers is being delayed because LIZZY decided to 'borrow' the ships captain, and we have to find a new one...(sigh)

Maybe if I visited Alaska for a while she'd leave me alone. She can't stand the cold.

To you from the USA!

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

Unfortunately, I absolutely do know what that is like, sigh... Californiya sounds like a bother, but at least she does not want to marry you. (She calls me strange names, I think she likes me..) You should probably bring your personal belongings with you next time.

Every method I have tried, Belarus has found way to conquer. I would suggest putting electric fence around your house or something, hehehe.. but I could not do that myself, though.

Da, I will tell him. I usually follow him around when he goes for walks, but- uh, do not tell him that.

I do not blame her for disliking cold. Alaska is good place to be, however.

Good luck~

Russia


	39. California 2

Hey Smoochums!

WHAT? You like, totally don't know what smoochums means? You SO need a to take a vacation to my side of the states!

New York might have the city that like, never sleeps, but I have the sun that don't stop shinin! The people are totally into the groove of fashion and gossip, and maybe you'll like, find a girl while you're over here! My girls ARE undeniable, after all!

So anywho, I have like, another question for ya, hottie cakes! Why do you keep like, saying that WEIRD kolkol thing? Is it just a phrase, or is it like, one of those Russian swearwords?

Cause if it is, you have GOT to let me know what it means! I like, totally love learning about other countries!

XOXO,

California~

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

Sorry! I know I need to visit there.. but I have made many other plans already.

F-find a girl? Oh, I do not know, I am not really searching for anybody right now. But I like how your state sounds. Is not Kaliforniya where all Amerika's big movies come from? I heard he is good at making them.

And _kol_ is to signal warning of danger to others... people usually tremble in fear whenever I say it (especially Litva), it is wonderful! If only it worked like that on Belarus.

Russia

p.s. Your speech reminds me of Polsha.

**(Litva = Lithuania, Polsha = Poland~)**


	40. South Africa 1

Sawubona, Russia~

Otherwise, how have you've been lately?I'm glad we accomplished a great deal at the BRICS summit last week. It had been a while since I had seen you outside of the UNSC~ My boss wants me to strengthen my foreign relations even more, so please feel free to come and visit if you have the time.

With best regards and kindness,

Naledi Zuma (South Africa)

* * *

><p>Privyet, Yuzhna Afrika.<p>

I have been both good and bad, good because I have been making more friends and bad because of increasing sister problems.. but, anyway, da, the summit worked out much better than most of Amerika's world meetings do.

I am not sure when it will be but I will try to visit. It is rare that I ever visit Afrika.

I hope all is well with you~

Russia

**(Yuzhna Afrika = South Africa)**


	41. Georgia 5

Russia,

Yeah, Eyebrows has a crush on Burger Bastard, although i don't get it. HES A PIG! Plus, what i've heard from Japan, China DOES seem to be very fond of you.

Aww, thanks for the compliment!

We did, but now she hoped on the nearest Laptop for some reason.

Anyways, i'll have to see what she's on.

Maybe i should visit this weekend, if you don't mind?

Georgia

* * *

><p>Gruziya,<p>

Aha, that is what I thought.. Angliya does talk about Amerika all the time. I agree with you, I am surprised he is not yet the size of elephant. And I am rather fond of Kitai too..

Bela on a laptop, this can not be good. She has already started showering me with messages. Waah!

Da, this weekend is good, it would be nice to have company.

Da svedanya!

Russia

**(Kitai = China~**

**My two OTPs (UsUk & RoChu) at once, woot. xD)**


	42. Moscow 3

Father,

Nyet. He's rather pathetic for a guard dog, but it's the intimidation she's aiming for.

Da, Madrid calls him Enrique. At the moment, he's sitting on her lap. Well, crushing her is a better way of putting it. She can't even tell him to get off, and he only understands Spanish, so I can't do much to help her other than try and pull him off.

All is well in Madrid, save Madrid herself is ill-she won't admit it, so I'm making sure she doesn't jump around like a fool and injure herself. She managed to wheeze out an 'hola' a moment ago.

I hope all is well where you are.

Moscow

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

Intimidation is always perfect weapon.. you should find something to distract him, like a cat.

Let me guess, she is sick because of Amerika? Ispaniya has told me he is ill as well, all thanks to the democratic.

Anyway, it is very well here - Georgia will be visiting me this weekend.

With much love,

Russia

P.S. Have you ever eaten Khachapuri? It is very good~


	43. Spain 8

Russia,

America may need to be taught a lesson at times, but nukes weren't the right answer. He had (and still has) them too, you know.

Oh, there's Russian food in America, go Westward.

...There are always drunk people in Spain...Madrid's with her, Moscow will be all right, there's really no need for your water pipe.

...seriously.

Ciao

Spain

P.S. Where will you be staying? I'm sick so I don't think my house would be the best option, plus Romano and France are with me so..

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Da, buuut... it was good to be prepared in case he decided to use his first. He is still hard to trust sometimes.

Oh, no, I hope he did not ruin my cuisine... I will have to try it myself when I go there.

And there are also plenty of drunk people here in Russia and water pipes can certainly come in handy if somebody gets too tipsy, so I will bring it anyway. Do not worry~

Russia

P.S. I am not sure yet.. I will find warmest place I can.


	44. Montana 6

Dear Communist,

Well, for Montana one of the more popular food is steak but everyone has a soft spot for pizza.

Does the weather ever change randomly in your country?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

It seems Amerika likes Italiya's cuisine as well..

Hmm.. temperatures in Moscow could go from around the teens in March to the fifties in April. Temperatures in my country are strange sometimes, but unfortunately it is usually cold in most cities. Is Montana one of those warmer states?

Russia


	45. Michigan 2

Russia,

Hmm, that does seem logical... I heard from Alaska that your vodka is really good...

Well, not much is happening here...

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

But of course, it is only the best vodka in the world~

I hope your situation with Amerika is getting better..

Da svedanya,

Russia


	46. New Jersey 1

Yo, Russia.

'Become One With Mail'... Ha! That made my day.

I need advice.

I want to combine borders with my brother, New York, and become one big 'New Jersey'. He... is not too keen on this idea, however. (He laughed at me, so I kicked his ass.)

I'd take over him by force, but there are two problems with that: 1) We're both part of America (so I can't use military force), and 2) I'm smaller than him.

Any ideas?

Hasta luego,

Santiago Jones, New Jersey

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

Sounds like my situation.. I was able to take many countries over by force, but that is probably because mine is so large.

Anyway, maybe you should get other big states to help you.. I would myself but I do not think Amerika would like that, and I think I have irritated him enough lately. Hehe.

Udachi~

Russia

**(Udachi = Good luck. And I'm glad I made your day. xD)**


	47. Tokyo 2

I found a contract someone made on "Becoming One with Russia," It was cool. :P

1.I finally saw what you looked like! XD Yeah, I've only read volume 3 of the manga, and I 've only seen episode 1 (English dub)... you kinda look cute.

2. Want some chocolate?

3. DOWN WITH AMERICA! Do you agree?

4. UP WITH BUTTERSOTCH! ^^ (lol)

5. Poland's your friend? He's... odd, cuz he talks like a (girly) girl.

6.I like Italy more, though, cuz he's funny. Example: "The Tamato box Fairy" episode. XD

...

What are your thoughts on Justin Bieber? (EVILLL)

-BYE!

* * *

><p>Hello again..<p>

1. Well, thank you for compliment..

2. Chocolate? Hm, yes, chocolate is always good.. especially when its filled with small amounts of vodka.

3. I do agree that Amerika should join my side..~

4. Da, iriski!

5. Nyet, Poland is not my friend. We get into arguments a lot.

6. Italy is amusing sometimes, da, but usually he is terrified of me and I do not converse with him much.

Justin..? As in that person from Northern USA? I mean.. Canada.. No comment.

Da svedanya.

Russia

**(I saw that contract too, lol :3**

**Iriski = butterscotch.) **


	48. London 5

dear Mr. ivan,

it may seem good, but it only makes her more nervouse thinking of me doing magic, i belive i will find a school of my own a night or say school and tell her she neednt worry.

she would only pretend to allow me to belive in them, she knows that i fear church greatly and yet she drug me in anyway, i was so scared i couldnt sing nor even pray.

regradless i must hide things from her on francis orders, he cares more for her santy then my own

love,

Savannah(London)

* * *

><p>London,<p>

I hope you do end up finding a school like that. It is unfortunate that your mama has so many restrictions.. but I am sure part of it is to keep you safe.

Da svedanya my friend,

Russia

P.S. Be careful Frantsiya does not steal your mother from Angliya. Even if they are related, I doubt that would stop him.

**(Frantsiya = France, Angliya = England~)**


	49. Washington 5

Dear Russia

You...you follow China? How long have you been doing that?

Nevermind, do as you please, just...don't hurt him. He's my #1 trading partner, and he's easily startled. Trust me, I have the bruise to prove it. (On my chin where he kicked me by accident. I don't see how that could be an accident though...)

About California...yes, she is annoyingly tomboyish, but I assure you, the name-calling is completely normal, she does that to everyone. No matter how strange or affectionate the names can get. Although, there is one name you really should look out for, any word she puts with "hunk". If she says that, AVOID HER AT ALL COSTS. I'm serious, she called a close friend of mine that once, never saw him again.

I heard about these from Alfred, but what do you think about those um...Soviet Russia jokes? Some of them are kind've strange...*coughandfunnycough* Not that I'd use them, cause you probably don't like them all that much, do you?

From your friend,

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

For while now. I would never hurt him, though, as Kitai is one of my closest friends, even though sometimes I do not think he trusts me. But I am used to that feeling.. (Ufu, that sounds painful. Kitai had always been a good fighter.)

Are you sure? The names are starting to creep me out a little, but it is also flattering. I will make a mental note of that when I go to visit USA.. last thing I need is another crazy stalker girl... she did not kill your friend, did she?

And da, I believe Alfred's country is most well known for saying those jokes. Someone in Ukraine actually made them up years ago. I do not always mind them, sometimes they can be amusing - but they are never true. I usually make up jokes about Amerika in my country for revenge.

Until next time~

Russia

**(Kitai = China~)**


	50. Alaska 3

Россия

Da vodka is hard to live without!

As I wish to stay on friendly terms with Canada (he is my only connection to America) I cannot ask him to become one with you. Besides America would be...upset, very upset. He is still busy with the whole terriost threat and I cannot concern him with this...yet. I'm sure Canada would want to become one with you at a later date, but you should ask yourself.

Hope your winter wasn't that bad.

Аляска

* * *

><p>Alyaska,<p>

Hmm, fine... I have decided to leave Amerika be for now as well, and I suppose I will consult Canada myself in the future. If I will be able to find him; maybe he will be less invisible by then.

Winter is always terrible, but luckily I survived, and spring is finally here.

Joy!

Russia~


	51. Belarus 3

Brother,

You might be older than me, but it is decietful to write anything unprofessional to anyone other than your future bride, tak? And now, I have something important to tell you.

For years I have loved you, and for years you have continuously rejected me. I've had enough.

Your good friend China is currently bound and gagged in my basement, and my people are ready to cut his throat as soon as I give the order. I have booked the Kazan Cathedral in St Petersburg for our wedding at 6.00 on Saturday. If you are not there, you may prepare for China's funeral.

Yours, with ever undying love

Belarus

PS. Litva? LITVA? Don't you dare even mention that spineless coward to me!

* * *

><p>BELARUS!<p>

I assure you n-nothing has been "unprofessional", you can check if you want.. or, er, maybe you should not.

Oi, sister.. please do not do this, pazhalsta! China has nothing to do with it! I can not marry you, it is wrong.. is not there anything else I can do? Just please do not kill Wang.. that would make me upset and y-you want me to be happy, r-right?

Russia

P.S. H-he is not that bad!

**(That was interesting~ =3=)**


	52. California 3

Hey Smoochums!

You should like, totally come over whenever you can. I'm always open for you, you Russian hottie! ;P

Wow, you like, know about Hollywood! That was totally one of my favorite cities, it's like, not as hot though nowadays. You should've seen it in the sparkling, glory days of the 1900s!

Hollywood was totally the place of dreams, where stars walked in broad daylight, where anyone could be like, totally awesome in no time!

Movies made in Hollywood are also like, AMAZING. You don't find movies like Red Dawn anymore, or The Russians Are Coming! (Just joshin ya sweetie! XD)

Since we're like, talking about movies now, what are some of your favorite oldies? Can be from your place, since you totally didn't watch American movies back then. Or did you...?

XOXO

California~

PS: Poland? He's like, nothing like me! He's a guy, smoochums, and I'm a sun-kissed girl of the beach! There's a difference!

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

Well, thank you for the invite.. I will see when I have time, maybe in a week or two after I have visited everywhere else I promised. ..Aha, th-thank you again I guess.

I do not know about many Amerikan cities except for the big famous ones like that, and thanks to this mail sending, I am learning more. Hollywood does sound like wonderful place.. Gollivud, as we would call it here.

I have not heard of that movie.. and nyet, I was not familiar with Amerikan movies back then, because I had banned anything that had to do with Western culture. Old Russian movies were mostly about Soviet stuff and war, but there was a good comedy musical called Circus.

Russia

P.S. He does like to dress up like girl, however. It is rather funny.


	53. Sonje 4

Hello :)

That's sweet of Ukraine to give you such a lovely scarf. My sister gives me my own things. Deadwood is a town that was established in the 1800's and was inhabited by miners, gamblers, and outlaws. Now the whole town is a historic site. My favorite thing about the town would be the people that used to live there and their behavior, why they may have killed, gambled, and other illegal things. I was reading about monarchs today and one piece said that Ivan "The Terrible" of Russia is considered a national hero. What do you think of this?

Mise le meas,

Sanje

* * *

><p>Sanje,<p>

It is, da? Although she is strange sometimes, she is good..normal..sister. That sounds like an interesting place, I take it no one lives there now? And I do not completely agree that he was a hero, as he was known to have killed his own children and slaughtered my people in several gruesome ways, like- nyet, hehe, I will not get into details. He liked to impale, and to impale in Russian is "sazhat' na kol," partly why I like to say the word kol. Kolkol~!

Russia


	54. New Zealand 1

Russia,

Hello from your (very) southern neighbor! I hope that you are doing well especially since your winter is now over.

This is an odd question, but honestly it has been bothering me for a while, how do grow sunflowers with the frigid winters you always seem to have?

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

PS: Ah, I nearly forgot! You might want to not bother big brother America right now. He's been rather stressed lately...

((This New Zealand is a girl, but is confused for a guy from time to time especially when she wears heavy coats. Feel free to have fun with that! -evil grin-))

* * *

><p>Novaya Zyelandiya,<p>

Privyet~ I do not hear from you often. Da, I am doing much better without General Winter here to torture me..

Unfortunately sunflowers do not grow well when it is cold, of course, but in spring and summer they thrive, especially in the city Rostov-on-Don southeast of Moscow.

Do you have any where you live?~

Russia

P.S. As fun as it is to bother him, I have agreed not to. For now.

**(;P Sounds like China.. I sometimes forget he's a guy and accidentally call him a girl. xD)**


	55. Spain 9

Russia,

Ahaha,yes, well, there are other nations (cough, cough) who can't be trusted moreso than America...

Uhm, I wouldn't try it...

...If you must.

Ciao

Spain

P.S. Oh, all right. Uhm, the coast is really warm right now

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Mmh, like... Poland, nyet? Or Germany, I do not trust him either.

Your people will be safe.

Paka~

Russia

P.S. That is good, I will try there.

**(paka = bye~)**


	56. Moscow 4

Father,

Da, Enrique does have a dark side! Madrid finally admitted to being ill and is asleep with him curled up with her. He won't even let me check to see if my poor friend has a fever or not, but it's safe to assume he'll know when to start panicking.

Amerika is the cause, yes.

Tell Georgia I said privyet, please?

Lyubit,

Moscow

P.S. Khachapuri? Da, is very good indeed!

(Bah, now I'm reciting these letters in Russian. I never thought I'd be sending letters to the country I was born in, from Amerika, with a Spanish friend checking my grammar over my shoulder. Ha, whoever is teaching you Russian is very good at it, Jenna211!)

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

Hm, I hope she gets well soon. It seems everybody has been falling ill lately.. I hope I am not next.

I am not surprised it is all his fault! But anyway, I will be sure to tell Gruziya that. The Khachapuri is courtesy of him.

Da svedanya daughter,

Russia

**(Wait, you were born in Russia? And thank you~ there's actually nobody teaching me Russian, everything I've learned I've taught myself. It is fun~ :D**


	57. Montana 7

Dear Communist,

No, Montana is one of the more cold states, we get moderately warm in the summer, but the rest of the year it usually ranges from -10 degrees to 50 degrees.

...

I ran out of questions.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

Well then, I will ask you a question..

Hrm. Which country is your favorite? I would say China and Lithuania, but every one will be one with me soon anyway.

Russia


	58. Morocco 1

Hello, Russia, this is Morocco.

Recently you've been trying to improve your relations with me. I appreciate the gesture, sincerely, but at the same time, I have heard... rumors about you. From literally everyone. While I known that such silly things like rumors are perhaps not the best way to be gaining information, when EVERYONE has nothing positive to say on your behalf... I get a little worried. I merely wish for you to confirm that you are not planning on "converting" me to Communism. I do genuinely enjoy your company, even if Alfred will not cease to rant on how you are poisoning my mind with "Commie talk". I hope our friendship blooms, and yet I wish for you to conform that Alfred is wrong, that you are not trying to take advantage of me, and that you also want a genuine friendship.

Sincerely,

Hafeza

* * *

><p>Marokko,<p>

I am not surprised you have been hearing these rumors.. who started them this time? Amerika? I have agreed to stop bothering him, but perhaps now I will continue if he wants to do the same. Anyway, I can say that I would also love for our friendship to bloom as my relationships with others have still been wary - but I can not promise that I will not convert you. Of course we can have genuine friendship, and if we spend more time together then hopefully you will see Amerika is indeed wrong... and it is better to _be one with me like everybody else in the world will, da_? It is only the best friendship we could have...

Russia

**A/N: Sorry, I had to go a little tsundere. But we know he's like that. xD~**

**Btw everyone, this might be the last response for a while as I will be with my dad's side of the family all weekend.. sooo, I'll be far behind when I get back.**


	59. Michigan 3

Dear Russia,

I heard Belarus is at it again, what has she done this time?

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

D-da, she is... she has arranged marriage with me a-at 6 o'clock today a-and is threatening to kill my dear Kitai...

I need to figure out how to fix this. I can not marry her!

Da svedanya...

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I lied, I do have time to be online.~ And I also bought the Hetalia manga (vol. 2) today. Woot!**

**Kitai = China.**


	60. Washington 6

Dear Russia

Really? What kind of jokes did you make about America?

About Lizzy, she isn't the killing type (unless you insult her fashion sense), but I'm guessing he fled to another country...and don't worry about her stalking you, I'LL keep her in line. She might be older than me by a few years, but I have no qualms with making her life a living hell if she goes too far. Lizzy always comes back for more though, so it's a never ending cycle.

Now I know this might seem like a strange question, but...how are the other countries treating Alfred at the meetings? It's just, none of the states are allowed to go to those world meetings, and I know how some of the nations are really upset with Alfred right now...I just don't want him to get too stressed. He's very skilled at hiding his emotions behind a smile, and I just can't help but worry.

Even if he forgets my name sometimes, I love him as a big brother...

Geez, that sounded a bit like your sister, didn't it? Don't worry, it's strictly a sister-brother love, nothing more!

From you friend,

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

Aha, I will leave those jokes to myself.

I have not yet seen her fashion sense, but she has invited me to visit.. but I think it is best if I stay here and deal with my..sister problems. Speaking of that, Belarus does not seem very happy with your sister's letters to me, and I believe she said she has seen my sister prowling around her house... I would try to protect her if I were you. (I should be the one worrying though, as most recently, Bela has been preparing for her planned wedding..)

And at meetings, Alfred is usually called strange names and people are not very nice to him. Angliya and Yaponiya are the only ones who seem to tolerate him. He usually thinks only of himself when he talks and always stuffs his face with food, but I think he just needs to be hit in the face sometimes, ahaha~

I heard he and Angliya have taken special interest in each other.

Da svedanya,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOORAY, I'm back, sorry everyone. Schoolwork and projects suck, really. :(**

**Angliya = England, Yaponiya = Japan **


	61. California 4

Hey there, Russian Hottie!

Do you have any quick advice on how to deal with your lovey~dovey sister? You know, the one who like, totally has the hots for you?

Cause I think I just like, totally saw her outside my house! TOTALLY CREEPY! Why the hell does she wear that maid dress all the time, it like, makes her look like she belongs at a funeral!

I'd would totally take her on a shopping spree in San Francisco, if she wasn't as tempermental as my little sister! (although my sis is TOTALLY cuter than her! I like, helped Amelia fill her closet after all~!)

So, since your sister is like, now stalking my neighborhood, I think it's totally time for a vacation to Italy! Last time I was there was a total blast, the locals totally couldn't take their eyes off me! They were like, all so nice too! Not once did I have to pay for anything in the market place~! Toasty hot sunshine, comfy suites, and a total bargain all in one nation!

XOXO,

California~

P.S Even with your like, totally sexy looks, it takes a girl's charm too swoon the shopkeepers, smoochums!

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

I can not even deal with her myself! Ah, well.. you should just board up your house and windows and everything if she tries to get inside. And my little sister is very poor nation and that dress is what she can afford. I think it looks pretty on her, and I would prefer she wore that instead of wedding dress..

I suppose you could try doing that if you want to get on her good side. Just keep her away from any bridal stores.. and people...

Of course, just going to different country would be much better idea. Everybody usually flees when I go to Italiya. Hopefully you will be treated better~

Russia

P.S. O-oh, well, my 'swooning' is currently reserved for someone else anyway.


	62. London 6

dear Mr. ivan,

its an alright family, at least i have a kind, wonderful older brother to keep me safe.

oh dear, i hope i am not turning into your littlre sister, perhaps i should go out and meet other boys before i get a complex for my own older brother?

and do you have any hangover cures? i only recently found something that helps me get trough the day:equal parts vodka and orange juices, thawed or frozen.

the only bad thing so far is the hangover.

i dont care who she ends up with, as long as they start makeing babies and leave me the heck alone.

love,

Savannah(london)

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Da, do try for somebody who is not related to you. Otherwise you will not get far, unless your brother is freaky and likes that kind of thing..

Ah, you had some vodka? Ochen' horoshi~ Hangovers are always the downside of drinking such wonderful drinks, but I am used to them now. Sleeping should help, or drinking lots of water, and no caffeine.

Making babies, ufu.. I think that is what France dreams of all the time.

Goodbye to you,

Russia

**(Ochen' horoshi = very good)**


	63. New York 1

Russia,

I've been feeling rather threatened by my little brother lately-both of them, actually. I mean, one of them, Santiago(New Jersey), is definitely planning some kind of coup d'etat and attempt to take over Manhattan. And the other one... Oh God, don't get me started. Connecticut is freaking psychotic! He's... He's bisexual because he says heterosexuality is too 'mainstream'! He listens to weird music and wears weird clothing and talks about how 'underground' everything is! And the worst part is that he'll sleep with just about anything under the sun...

In short, I'm worried that New Jersey and Connecticut will band together and A) take over the state(New Jersey) and B)go all Belarus on my ass(Connecticut). How... Howdo I deal with this? I mean, I'd rather become one with YOU than have those morons invade...

Doesn't help that they're both high, drunk or stoned half the time.

Sincerely(read: desperately),

Isaac Jones

The State of New York

* * *

><p>N'yu-Iork<p>

I feel that pain. These seem like problems that would better be resolved by Amerika, but I will try.

I could always deal with your brothers the hard way like I do with Lithuania and Latvia.. that is always fun~ Konnektikut sounds somewhat like Frantsiya.

Ah? You would rather become one with me, da? ! Well, I think that is perfect solution... if you are under my control than surely your brothers would not dare to interfere, nyet? And I do not care whether or not Amerika would approve.

Hehe, some of you Amerikan states are a mess.

Da svedanya!

Russia


	64. Alaska 4

Россия

Spring is always nice, I know. To be free of such cold...

Canada says hello, but asks that you not vist for awhile. He said he was not feeling well. Maybe it's another cold spell?

Аляска

* * *

><p>Alyaska,<p>

If only it was Spring every day of the year... Summer, even better.

..Why is it everyone is so ill? I think it is Amerika's fault rather than some spell. But if it was a spell, then I would blame Angliya.

With love,

Russia


	65. Spain 10

Russia,

Germany and Poland are trustworthy enough...I'm more talking China...and the Middle East (minus Saudi Arabia and Egypt)

I'm sure my people will be fine. They're resiliant people,and I'm proud of that.

Ciao!

Spain

P.S. There are some very nice hotels down there.

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Aha, I see.. so long as you are not talking about me. I am all trust! Why you do not trust China? I trust him more than any of us~

Your people do seem good; how is Romano doing by the way?

Russia

P.S. Oh.. do they offer vodka?


	66. Texas 1

Howdy,red! It's me, Texas. Remember me? You met me last year when dad invited all y'all nations to see your kids that ya colinanized(darn it, what was that fancy word?) It seems like my siblings have been mailin' ya so I decided to join 'em. Turns out you once colonysided Cali! I actually ain't surprised. Did ya plant communism seeds in her or sumthin'? Louis is doin' his creepy french thing, and Nevada is wagglin' his eyebrows, so I'm assuming that sounded perverted. Anyways, would you like New York to become one with you? She's a yank- FINE I WAS ONLY ASKIN'! New York doesn't wanna be one with you, sadly. Sorry, seems like I've gotten carried away, usin' these letters to rant about my siblings. How are you? How's Alaska? How's the weather? It's HOT here and New York is sayin' if I don't get an AC she's gonna go back to her place. Not that I care, of course, just bein' my hospitalitable self( darn limey and his long words. If I had written the English language-)

Sincerely, Star Jones ( call me Hannah and you're dead.

* * *

><p>Privyet Texas,<p>

Ah, da, I remember you, as I do that meeting - and the word is colonized, I believe. I could say that is true, although Kaliforniya has gone to Italiya for a while (partly to hide from my angry little sister.. I do not blame her.) I do not think Amerika would let me convert his states onto my side, but of course, that does not stop me from trying... I have offered to help New York with her sibling problems if she decides to become one with me, and I think it is working, ufufu~ I know she will love it.

I have been doing okay, but things are rough. At least Alyaska has been doing better, and luckily the weather is slowly warming up. Strange that New York does not like that heat; I would love it there. (And do not worry, I have strangely long words too.. take бездельничающий, for example. That means 'idle'.)

Da svedanya..

Russia

P.S. Ah..? Why would I call you Hannah? By the way, last time I was threatened, Litva ended up with his face in the ground. Heh heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Litva = Lithuania<strong>


	67. New Zealand 2

Russia,

I remember that guy from WWII, still gives me the creeps even now. How do you manage through a winter of that?

Maybe if you set up a conservatory in your house you might be able to have them year round. It won't be as many as in the spring and summer but at least there could be some.

Ah, yes I do. Not many I'm afraid. The sheep can get lost in them and given my height relative to the sunflowers' finding them can be quiet the adventure. But I still have some in a garden by my house. I just keep it fence off so that the sheep can't get in.

Sincerely,

-New Zealand

PS: Thank you. Most of my brothers are wary around you. I don't know why, but maybe I'm just the odd one.

((The first time China showed up I spent the entire time trying to figure out if he was a she or not. I still have my doubts at times. Poor China. :P))

* * *

><p>Novaya Zyelandiya,<p>

During war he is not a problem, but every other time I just wish he would go away forever. And I have been through very many winters throughout my life and I am used to them now, but I still hate them.

That does sound like a good idea, and I shall try it.. when the cold comes back again.

I usually find some stray animals hiding in the sunflower fields as well, but usually it is me getting lost in them. Not that I mind that. If I were to be killed, I would want to die in sunflower field so they can grow even better when I decay, ahaha~

Da svedanya,

Russia

P.S. I have broken my promise to no longer bother Amerika, as he seems keen on bothering me as well. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol, I had to go all creepy-Russia again. And with China having the longest hair out of everybody and, in the Japanese version, being voiced by a female... it's just impossible to look at him as a guy. x: Either way, he's adorable. x3**


	68. Montana 8

Dear Russia,

I would probably have to say Canada, he's been my neighbor all my life, and he's the only one I really know.

I have finally thought of another question.

Have you seen the movie Hop?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

Oh.. da.. he is my comfy chair.

Horoshi.. I have not seen that movie, nyet, but I do not think I plan to. On that note, what kind of movies do you like?

Da svedanya,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Horoshi = good<strong>


	69. Philippines 1

Kumusta(hello) Russia!

Hello, I'm Philippines! I'm a country in south east Asia.

I hear you like visiting warm places, so how about coming to my place sometime? :)

See you later,

Philippines (Lorenzo de Verde Roxas)

Ru: poor Phili-kun doesn't know what he's getting into...

* * *

><p>Filippiniy,<p>

Mmh, da, I have heard of you. Perhaps I will visit in some weeks when I fix everything that is going on here.. but anyway, how are you doing?

You are an island country, da? Heheh.. you should.. _become one.._

Da svedanya,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Teeheehee. xP**


	70. Czech Republic 1

Dear Russia,

Hello old...being. We haven't be in touch have we? Well now that I have you address we can become one- Er, I mean become friends. Huhuhu~

Just Because You're Paranoid Doesn't Mean I'm Not Watching,

Czech(n-no Slovakia) Republic

* * *

><p>Chekiya,<p>

I suppose we have not. Why is tha- Huh, you got my address? I do hope Belarus is not telling everybody where my house is... and if you would like to be one, all you must do is ask. Although, there is a high chance you will not have a choice, anyway.

Hmh? I am not paranoid.. not of you, at least.

Russia


	71. Sonje 5

Hello :)

That's interesting about the impaling. People still live in Deadwood, but there are a lot of visitors. If you could take five things with you on a deserted island, what would they be?

Mise le meas,

Sanje

* * *

><p>Sanje,<p>

Da.. it does sound like an interesting idea, frying people alive.. haa..

..Deadwood must be a sad place to live in. The five things I would take are, hm.. vodka, sunflower seeds, my pipe, and Kitai, if a person counts. And maybe matryoshka dolls too.

Da svedanya~

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Kitai = China. D'aww. x3<strong>


	72. Michigan 4

Dear Russia,

Ah, I see... Time to go kidnap a kidnapi... :)

I harldy show my evil side...

Getting out my tools,

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

A-ha.. if you must. But be careful, pazhalsta, it is very difficult to mess with Belarus and remain alive afterward.

Wishing luck.

Russia


	73. Emmy 1

Dear Russia,

Hello, I am but a fan, but, You are truely amazing! :) For about a month, I couldn't stop drawing you! :D I do not find you scary at all, maybe because we are similer! :) I will by Cosplaying (Dressing up as) you soon. I j-just h-hope i dont find a Belarus... *shivers* Er.. Anyways.. As a fan of yours, May I ask...

стать, да?

Love,

Emmy

* * *

><p>Emmy,<p>

Well.. ah.. spasiba. You must be an artist like Italiya is. It is good to have somebody who will not run away at the sight of me. You should not be too afraid if she is not the _real_ Belarus. If she is, run.

You would like to? So long as you don't mean it in the way Belarus does, then da. Sovershenniy..~

Da svedanya,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(Sovershenniy = perfect)<strong>


	74. Morocco 2

Thank you, Russia,

I am glad your wish for friendship is a genuine one, and I hope you will not hold my doubting against me. I am very sorry that I ever suspected you of taking advantage of me, however you must understand, this would not be the first time that some jerk thought that just because I was an African country I can't look out for myself... People have been coming after me for my resources since... The Roman Empire, you must understand if I am a bit wary.

Sincerely,

Hafeza Ali

* * *

><p>Marokko,<p>

I forgive you, as even I need allies sometimes. Da, most everybody in Europe was trying to conquer Afrika's countries at one point long ago, right? And Italiya, too.. who knew he could be so useful for something like that. At least you are vulnerabl- ah, freed, now. Aha.

I will not come after any of your resources since I have enough of my own here. You should just kill those people off before they can even try to take anything.

Russia


	75. Moscow 5

Father,

I hope she does, too. It'd be dreadful if my father and my best friend were ill at the same time. It's sad enough as is. She was up earlier, sending mail to her father.

When is it not Amerika's fault?

Thank you!

Da svedanya!

Russia

(Yep, born in Russia! Apparently I'm not a very good teacher. My Spanish friend found out the hard way when she asked me to teach her Russian... you, however, are teaching yourself? That is great!)

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

I do not think there is anybody who _isn't_ sending mail. Hopefully I do not get ill soon, but if I do, I will kill that capitalist pig for it.

And usually it could also be Polsha's fault. Speaking of, I think I am going to pay him a not so nice visit soon.

Pazhalsta, daughter~

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(That's awesome. I have a feeling I wouldn't make a very good teacher either.. even though that's what I plan to be after college. x3)<strong>


	76. Shadow 1

Hello Russia,

YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO CUTE. I don't get why people are scared of you. Other than if they get near you, Belarus will kill them. You actually seem quite sweet. But also a little bit lonely. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon.

With hugs and vodka,

Shadow

* * *

><p>Shadow,<p>

If you say so.. and unfortunately, da, that is what Belarus always tries to do. And that is usually the reason why I am so lonely, everybody must be too afraid to approach. Oh well.

Da svedanya,

Russia


	77. Oregon 1

Dear Russia

It is Oregon and I have to ask do you know of any ideas that will get Washington and California to be friends again they were such good friends when we were kids

love

Oregon

* * *

><p>Oregon,<p>

Maybe you should try threatening them into it. I could myself, but the two of them are good friends of mine, so I will not. But I hope things work out.

Da svedanya,

Russia


	78. Belarus 4

Dear Brother,

I believe you, but I might just pay California a visit sometime soon. She is getting too familiar with you for my liking. Perhaps we can visit her for our honeymoon, hmm? Brutual murder is a wonderful way to celebrate true love.

And I am doing this for your own good! I can make you happy, but if you keep running away then how will you find that out? You will thank me for it later, believe me.

6.00 today, do not forget. I visited China yesterday evening and he does not look good. I think my guards are beating him.

Yours, with soon to be requited love,

Belarus

PS. Oh PLEASE, he could not even manage one date with me! Ooh, and tell sister Ukraine that she is my maid of honour!

((heheheheh..oh damn, I feel so evil XD)

* * *

><p>Dear B-Belarus..<p>

Ah, s-sister, I promise Kaliforniya is innocent.. her sister said she behaves like that toward everyone. We should just not go anywhere for our, er, 'honeymoon'..

I think I am h-happy enough already.. even more if you would just let Yao go. If not, I shall try to do so myself.

I will go there at 6, but I am not saying I will marry you..

Russia

P.S. I could make him. W-will do...

* * *

><p><strong>(xD Evil is so much fun, though.)<strong>


	79. China 1

Dear Ivan,

You need to STOP FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE I GO aru. It just won't get through you thick head, will it? I don't want to become one with you, and I never will. Our split from the past has proven my point. Furthermore, your crazy nuthead of a sister is showing strong aggression towards me, aru, and I can't get away from her! Either control her, since you're older than her, or leave me alone, aru.

And stop sending me sunflowers.

With Hate,

Yao

* * *

><p>Yao-Yao,<p>

Huh? I do not follow you, nyet, not me.. that must be that strange old man Hello Kitty you have. I am terribly sorry about Belarus, but I can not control her.. she has terrifying strength over me. Pipes do not do well against knives, but aside from that, I am doing all I can to stop her. You and I did so well together before that split.. we are both communist, I do not see any problem. Do not you want to try again?

But sunflowers are as cute as you are. You love them, da?

S lyubov',

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(Hooray, I was hoping I would get this from someone. xP<strong>

**S lyubov' = with love) **


	80. Pennsylvania 1

Russia

WHY YOU SHOUT KOLKOLKOL AT ME AND MY BROTHERS EVERY TIME I ASK YOU FOR FOOD? Papa america tells me to go away, and I'm like "WHY DAD IM HUNGRY?" And then he's all "Just wait until we get home pennsylvania, just wait" Then I'm all "IM HUNGRY REALLY BADLY NOWWWWWWW" Then he gives me to uncle iggy.

-William Franklin(Pennsylvania)

* * *

><p>Pensilvaniya,<p>

Is there a reason why you are asking me for food? I would expect Amerika had a lot of food in his country considering he is eating so much of it every day.. it is just a huge melting pot of many different cultural foods, nyet? There was a time where my people went hungry too - just steal some from somebody, that is what I would do. Just not from me.

Russia


	81. Florida 1

Dear Russia,

Hi! I'm Florida, the sunshine state!

It's pretty sunny here all the time but it gets rainy sometimes during the summer. We even get hurricanes sometimes.

You don't seem as scary as Al says. He is always talking about you and how you're communist.

You are free to come and visit me anytime, but if you give me a heads up I'll make sure I have sunflowers planted in my yard.

Bye,

Florida

* * *

><p>Florida,<p>

Privyet.. you are lucky to have that nickname. Kansas is the one that is called the sunflower state, da? Aha.. I shall claim him/her as my own whether they like it or not.. ufu!

Anyway. Amerika seems to mention you a lot at meetings, I think you are one of the states he is most proud of. And I have also heard that about Alfred lately, but I usually do not care about what he says unless it is something important. Which is not often.

Spasiba for the invite, I will see about it.

Da svedanya,

Russia


	82. Indiana 1

Dear Russia,

I heard that my little sister Michigan was sending letters to you, so I decided to write one too. From the letters she showed me, you seem like a nice country, but I just want to be sure. She calls me overprotective, but I just think I'm being a good big sister.

Hope your day is well,

Indiana

* * *

><p>Indiana,<p>

Ah, da, Michigan has been helping me out lately... sort of. I know I am nice country. I have bruised and shed blood of nations that were once my own, but I am still nice.. da! You sound like good enough sister to me. I think I am good big sibling as well, but I must be doing something wrong of one of my own siblings wants to kill every person I get close to..

It is not bad, what abouts yours?

Russia


	83. Spain 11

Russia,

Uhm, nope...wasn't talkin' bout you...not at all. A-anyway, I digress. I don't trust China because of his government...and his military. He bought out like half of America's debt!

R-Romano? Oh, he's doing well enough. Thanks for asking.

Ciao

Spain

P.S. Vodka isn't a big thing down here, but I'm sure they do.

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

..Horoshi... his government is like mine, but for some reason I am still trusted less.

You sound nervous or something, hm?

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(horoshi - good)<strong>


	84. Cambodia 1

Russia,

Hello, it is me, Cambodia. I have heard that you like sunflowers recently. Why did you not tell me when you came to my house before. I could have gotten you some. As you have heard, I`m having trouble with Thailand. What should I do? Also, China talks about you and he has a blush when he talks about you. I find it interesting that brother may have a crush on you, Russia. How has America been treating you? I have been trying to convince him that you are not a "Commie bastard", but to no sucess. You are very nice and kind, Russia. I do not understand why people are scared of you. Ah, well, it seems France is here again. Good bye.

Cambodia

* * *

><p>Kambodzha,<p>

Privyet. Da, sunflower is my country's national flower and I did not know you had any there.. but luckily I have been receiving plenty lately and you would not have had to. About Thailand, the UN has been trying to settle these problems, but if you need help settling things with him (..or her) I could certainly help.. Ah, Kitai does not seem happy with me lately, but I think he is just being shy about it. I am having trouble convincing him that we would be best with each other, but I will not give up.. And Amerika has been treating me in the usual way that makes me want to make his face bleed. But I try to hold it back.

And for the reason why people are afraid of me, I think there is one word to answer: Belarus.

Da svedanya,

Russia

P.S. I saw your country on a TV show today; your people were eating fried tarantulas. That is strange.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kitai - China<strong>**)**


	85. California 5

SMOOCHUMS!

DOES THIS MEAN YOU LIKE SOMEONE?

OMG, you have GOT to fill me in~!

Is it girl or boy? Are they beautiful, dashing, handsome, cute, or are there like, too few words to describe them? What are they're hobbies? What kind of food do they like? And you HAVE to tell me, WHO IT IS~!

You TOTALLY don't have to answer any of this. But if you don't, I'll just have to find OTHER sources then... (looks towards Japan) Oh yes, I know JUST who to ask...

BTW, currently in Italy! Undercover of coarse, dad would totally KILL me if he found out I left the states. So it's our little secret, kay smoochums?

XOXO,

California~

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

Ahah, perhaps I should not have said anything..

Well, he is boy, but it is sometimes easy to mix that up. He likes cute animals and delicious foods like spiced noodles and Peking duck and teas that put Angliya's tea to shame, but I will not say exactly who it is because that could be.. ehm.. dangerous.

Ask Yaponiya if you would like, but, please, just do not tell sestra (even though I have feeling she already knows.. it is hard to hide anything from her.) In return for that, I will not say anything about that to Amerika, da. Anyway, have fun in Italiya.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(This letter made me teehee. ;D<strong>

**sestra = sister) **


	86. Washington 7

Dear Russia,

Oh Lizzy...I'd lecture her about how she talks to boys, but she never listens to me. Being a little sibling and all...

Lizzy saw Belarus at her house? So that's why I saw her run past my place! I guess being a lesser known state is a good thing sometimes. You could hide on one of the San Juan Islands, or in the Cascades for a while, and she'd never find you there. (if it's that bad, you have my sympathy...)

Oh dear...that's what I was afraid of. I really need to talk to Alfred sometime, before he starts WWIII by accident.

And if Alfred and Arthur are starting a relationship, I wouldn't be very surprised. Alfred personally asks me to send roses to England, and it's made me suspicious of something going on between the two.

Speaking of Arthur, what do you think about the newly weds in the Royal Family? I stayed up until 1:00 am to watch the procession, but I was already working anyways. It's fascinating to see, since we never had any royalty in America, our rebellion against a king is why we came to be in the first place!

Good luck with your sister problems!

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

I feel rather sorry for whoever else she talks to.

I do not think Belarus would take time to go to Italiya, so your sister should be safe there. As for me, I hopefully will not have to resort to that.. but if it does get bad enough, I will make plans to go there.

Angliya and Frantsiya are usually causing more trouble than Amerika is, so I think WWIII would be their faults. Angliya and Amerika were brothers, nyet? I am jealous that they had such a normal sibling relationship with each other..

And, Royal Wedding, I did not watch it. I am nearly terrified of anything that has to do with weddings at the moment and I would not want my sister catching me watching one. But, it is nice to see royalty is working out for Angliya, even though I do not see why he is so worthy of it over everybody else. I had royalty in Russia until it ended in slaughter, and I do not think I will ever try it again..

Spasiba,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(spasiba = thank you<strong>

**I have returned from a short break.. again. :D) **


	87. Yello 1

Hello Russia chan~

I will happily become one with you!

What do you do on weekends? Have you ever gotten totslly wasted on vodka and done something really stupid? Do you love China in...ya know...that special way?

...Do you love me?

~Yello

* * *

><p>Yello,<p>

Privyet.. spasiba for accepting, I am now one person closer to the rest of the world, ufu.

Weekends are usually when I take time to visit other countries' homes. It is often that I accidentally drink too much vodka, but if I have done anything stupid I can not completely remember.. I think one night I had dressed up in maid outfit for some reason.

In special way? I might.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Ahaha, maid outfit. x3**

**privyet = hello, spasiba = thank you) **


	88. Poland 1

I'm not gonna lie, I totally don't like you. At all.

First of all, you write weirdly. What's up with the backwards letters? Polish makes so much more sense, and it sounds better. Second, read a Polish history book. Third, your clothes are totally hideous. And not to mention you're a total creeper.

But that doesn't mean I want you to like, cut off our trading and stuff. Because, um.I totally hate to admit this but...I might sorta depend in you for some stuff. But that's it! I'm not planning on getting all buddy-buddy with you or whatever!

It'd be nice if you stopped like, threatening to nuke me and stuff, though. Just because America likes me doesn't mean you have to get all jealous.

Oh, and I hope your psycho sister kidnaps you in the middle of the night.

LOVE (read: I hate your guts),

Polska

P.S. I invented wódka. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Pol'sha.<em>

Полезно знать.

My language has nothing backwards and makes much more sense than all your accent marks.. 'like, totally'. I would only read that type of history book if I felt like going to sleep. And at least I do not dress in girl clothing all the time, kolkolkol.

I _would_ cut off our trading and make you fend for yourself on that stuff, but da, I will keep it up. For the benefit of my country only.

I think you need to be taught lesson that way.. and I do not need to be jealous of any democratic pig.

Ah, I could tell her to do that (and worse) to you, as she would most certainly listen to me.

..I hate your face and wish to rearrange it..

Russia

P.S. But my country is most well known for it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lol, that was kind of fun~ xD If vodka really did originate in Poland, I actually didn't know that :O!<strong>

** Полезно знат = Good to know)**


	89. Indonesia 1

Halo Russia,

I hope you are well, it's really been forever hasn't it? The other day, I was looking at my garden, and that one section in particular really became deppressing. Alfred tells me to get rid of it, but I kept it for you, even if you won't see them.

By the way, did you hide in my garden? I heard that Belarus was running around, and that someone who sounded like you ran out, but I wasn't too sure.

Please take care,

Indonesia

P.S. Do you hate me?

-.-.-.

((side note:

historically speaking they would've been very close, from febuary 3, 1950- to the mid 60's, but, I imagine that she would still care about him))

* * *

><p>Indoneziya,<p>

Privyet.. I have seen you occasionally at APEC meetings, but da, it has been long since we have spoken. Spasiba for keeping that there and not listening to Amerika; why would he try to tell you what to do?

Nyet, I did not. Da, Belarus was seen in Amerika days ago, but unfortunately she has most recently been staying in St. Petersburg.. but would you let me hide there if I ever needed to?

Da svedanya,

Russia

P.S. No, do not worry. By the way... be one with me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Ahah, just have to pose that question~ and I would assume the two would still be on good terms now.)**


	90. France 1

Bonjour, mon chérie!

I am pleased and rather frightened that you are doing this. How are you, La Russie? Is is cold? In France it is amazing; the fruits ripe; the roses blooming, and the weather simply splendid.

With l'amour,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Frantsiya,<p>

Privyet, drug. Ahaha, why are you frightened? I am unable to harm anyone by way of letters (unfortunately). I have been the frightened one lately, but other than that, all is well. The weather is warming slightly in my country and sunflowers are being grown again.

At least you are not ill like many others have been lately, da.

Now then, I must go clean the blood off of my pipe.

Da svedanya,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>( AN: drug = friend~**

**...*glomps France*)**


	91. Michigan 5

Dear Russia,

Aye, got it. *gives a salute before heading out*

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

Ufu, again, do be careful. Amerika would not be happy if one of his states was brutally killed.. but then again, I do take pleasure in seeing his misfortune.

..Good luck, tell me how it goes.

Russia


	92. Montana 9

Dear Russia,

I tend to watch action, humor, or horror movies.

I have a question.

Do they raise pigs in Russia?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

Da, da.. horror and gore movies are best to me.

Svinyei are raised in more rural areas of my country, primarily for food.

Nothing very special.. what about there?

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wild guess.. xD**

**svinyei = pigs) **


	93. Tokyo 3

Errr...

Your sister, wait. What's her name again..?

OH YEAH! Belarus!

Well, she's a creeper. o.e

I was at Italy's house today, just chatting, and I saw Belarus though the window.

Good god, in the Saw movies, SHE might as well be jigsaw!

Plus- Why does she wear that little 'french' hat? She's one of the baltic states, right?

Oh, during WW1, how the hell did

you deal with Hitler?

I mean, you never killed anyone... RIGHT?

-The awesome city- Tokyo

(P.S- I'm going to start cosplaying as China! ^^)

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

Da, that is her.. aha, da, I know that very well.

She has told me she will not be going to Italiya for now, so you should not worry.

She is not one of Baltic states, but she wears that hat because.. well, I am not sure.. most of the time she is wearing white or black bow. I hope the hat is not French; otherwise I would have to make sure Frantsiya is not making her his territory. I doubt he would even dare to try, but you never know.

I did not surrender no matter what.. I made Germany surrender and fall weak before my eyes, ufu.

I would be lying if I said I have not taken any lives.

Ha..hahaa..

Russia

P.S. I hope I will be able to tell the difference between you two.


	94. Morocco 3

Russia,

Ah, I must say, I don't really think that you should kill people for personal troubles. Only when they are attacking less material things , such as your religion, should you kill. Although it would be nice if it wasn't necessary at all. I must say though, I am still not as powerful as I was when I was younger. Heck, I even beat off the Ottoman Empire then! Haha... he's such a jerk. But it's unbelievable all the people who have tried to capture me at one point or another... The Roman Empire... Spain, France, Germany, The Ottoman Empire... I'm not THAT old! Honestly, I wish they would take me seriously for once! I don't get ANY respect! Ah, I'm sorry if I have bored you with my rant. What do you do when people disrespect you, but you don't wish to hurt them?

Sincerely,

Hafeza Ali

* * *

><p>Marokko,<p>

Ufu, it is rather late to be advising that. But I suppose you are right. I have also lost some of my power ever since Litva and Latviya and Estoniya and e-everyone else left me (except for one certain somebody) but I know I will gain everybody on my side in the future. Nobody wins against kommunizm! I could help you out if you are ever threatened like that again, da. And I agree that Ottoman Empire was jerk; we fought severely for a year during WWI and I lost 16,000 men to his army, but he had lost about 80,000 in bitter cold of the winter here.

To deal with someone without hurting.. uh, hm. I would use threats. They almost always work perfect for me.

Russia


	95. Liverpool 1

Evening love,

I was wondering since I'm asking around do you think that you and the others will be able to make it to Beatles week in August at me place? Just be sure that you bring your dancing skills, music skills, and love of the fab 4. The only rule for me is that if you're going to bring food be sure its vegetarian since I'm a vegetarian just like Paul. I mean I actually learned from the guy's wife Linda how to cook a little. Don't worry it's much better than what me Uncle Arthur makes.

Peace and love,

Liverpool *Patricia Kirkland*

(BTW to Author I thought this was present day Russia not soviet Russia. Present day Russia is no longer communist.)

* * *

><p>Privyet Liverpul,<p>

Ah, the Beatles.. my people are big fans; Paul had performed in Sankt Peterburg many times, and they wrote a song about my previous home, ufu! Anyway, I am not sure of any other plans I will have then so hopefully I will be there. Vegetarian food.. ah, da, I have plenty; also far better than Arthur's food ever is. (And I probably will not be able to dance.. until I drink too much vodka, that is..)

Spasiba. Nobody ever invites me to things.

Da svedanya,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: But of course, I do know that, but as I mentioned in the intro, I think communist Ivan is much more fun. :P I'm making a guess that the whole "become one with me~" thing reflects how most leaders of the USSR, especially Stalin, wanted to take over the world via communism. But, I dunno. :x**


	96. Lithuania 1

Dear Russia,

Hello, it's me, Lithuania. I suppose it's a bit pointless to write to you when I live so close, but well... I digress. Poland wrote you some hate mail, didn't he? Please don't do anything too rash Russia, he doesn't really mean it! And the vodka comment and the part about your clothes... I repeat: he doesn't mean it (much). You've always been nothing but perfectly nice to everyone of course, and he would have no reason to say those things!

Although I really would appreciate it if you would leave my brothers and me alone. We're not one with you anymore and the threatening messages in Russian I keep finding around my house ceased to be amusing a long time ago. Speaking of which, why were you always so horrible to me when I was in the Soviet Union? I never did anything to you, and just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you can just force me into maid dresses and whip me whenever you feel like it! And I hate feeling like your doll Russia, always being controlled and manipulated by you. I've had to be placed in a mental institution FIVE TIMES as a direct result of the mental stress of your abuse! And you know what else? Poland was right, your clothes are hideous and your language is stupid! And

...Oh dear. It seems this has gotten a bit... out of hand. Um, I'm sorry, I didn't... I... uh... how's Belarus? And the um... goodbye. Sorry.

Sincerely,

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Litva,<p>

Privyet, dear Litva... it makes me quite happy that you wrote. My mail has been filling with Pol'sha's fiery letters, da, and I refuse to believe you that he does not mean it. I am already dealing with him in my replies. Spasiba for saying that and _spasiba_ for trying, but I will not let this go with him. Now then, how have you been? It was quite warm in your home the other day..

Why would I ever do that? We had such wonderful times together, da? Despite all of that, you still often ended up coming back to me in the end. You would have been nothing without me. Although you are not apart of my home anymore, I am still capable of treating you the way I wish whenever I would like.. Side with Pol'sha if you want. Just remember that all those scars on your body will always be there and you were my property first~

..Kolkol, Belarus is.. in rather intimidating mood. She still thinks you are spineless coward. Just maybe I will accept your apology.

Da svedanya.

Russia


	97. New York 2

Russia,

You know how Alfred gets sometimes. If there's something edible(this includes small animals, shoes, and tree bark) within thirty feet, he will doubtless be distracted from present matters at hand. Much to my chagrin. Much, much to my chagrin.

I concede to you on that point: Life over here is like some sort of perverse soap opera. Like one of those Spanish ones Santiago was pretending not to watch the other day. This Rodrigo character went to jail but he knocked up some lady first and her dad went after Rodrigo and there was some lady yelling at her son because he was marrying a former prostitue and this random old guy singing. And there was flan. But I digress.

I dunno if the freaks would back off, even if I did become one with you. New Jersey is enough of a moron to try anyway and Connecticut would probably hit on you. Or hit you. They pretty much equate in his book.

Unhappily a member of the tri-state area,

Isaac

* * *

><p>N'yu-Iork,<p>

Da, is just like most meetings. Whenever Amerika comes close to making a rational point, he instead stuffs his face with food and loses his train of thought, and at the end someone always ends up having to clean up all of the crumbs.

..Ahaha, that sounds as bad as some of the Amerikan shows you have there.. like the one about the annoying New Jersey people and all of the ones with so many pregnant teenagers. Alfred is quite strange with his television ideas. I have most television stations in the world, you know. Well over 7,000 of them~

He would not get away with doing either one. And because you are bigger state than both of those siblings, you should be easily able to overpower them.. of course it does not always work out so easily, but you could still try.

Russia


	98. Indiana 2

Dear Russia,

Really? She's always been helpful, it's nice to know she's making friends. And I don't think that there is one country who hasn't been apart of war; so don't worry about that. And about your sister: don't worry. You get bad eggs in every family. I mean, look at Ohio and me, we're constantly at each others throats!

Indiana

P.S. Michigan tells me that you like sunflowers, so I sent you one from my garden :)

* * *

><p>Indiana,<p>

Da.. but because she has been helping deal with my little sister, I am worried for her chance of staying alive. It seems she has been successful in capturing Belarus, though. And I have luckily been away from war for while, but who knows how long that will last.

Oh, but I do not think there can be a sibling relationship worse than the ones I have...

Russia

P.S. Spasiba.. I am inching closer and closer to my dream~


	99. Shadow 2

Dear Russia,

Its true. Personally, I think Belarus is scarier than you. She can scare anyone...

Anyway, I'll visit if you want.

With hugs and vodka,

Shadow

P.S. I sent you a drawing of sunflowers I made, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Shadow,<p>

I could not agree more.. and thank god you are not the only one who agrees with me.

Do so if you want. My house has been a mess lately, but I hope you do not mind.

That is very good combination~

Russia

P.S. Spasiba, now I have two decorating my office.


	100. Arizona 1

Dear Mr. Russia,

Hola! I'm America's daughter Arizona, The Grand Canyon state, the Valentines state, the Copper state, the Apache state, the State with Many Nicknames...(Utah calls me that), and etc.

I'm glad that you've been talkin' to Alaska lately, she seems way happier now. The way she describes you is way nicer than how dad describes you. You sound so nice and huggable! I like sunflowers too! They grow on the sides of the road here every summer, but I'm known more for citrus and cotton that sunflowers.

I see that you've been talkin' to Cali... be careful with her. She can be really mean sometimes.

Sincerely

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Privyet... why so many names? Then again, I have been given many nicknames myself, some less respectable than others.

I am glad, and also quite happy to be in touch with her again.. I almost regret selling her to Amerika, but I suppose she is happier there. It is always better not to believe what Amerika says because he is usually talking nonsense. Ah? The only thing I am familiar with in your home is Grand Canyon.

And she has not yet been mean toward me, but if she goes there, I am sure I can handle her.

Da svedanya,

Russia


	101. Spain 12

Russia,

Ahahah, Me? Nervous? Nooo. What in the world would give you that silly idea~?

Anywho...people tend to "trust" China more partly because he doesn't randomly ask people to Become One and he's an economic power house. We have to have his respect, or even just a simple alliance.

No one ever said our "trust" in China was from the heart-don't take it too personally. I only "trust" China because of politics and my boss would maim me otherwise.

Ciao for now.

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

You seemed like you were stuttering in previous letter. Mm, da, is something terrible going on?

Right.. I would say that China's nationality policies and the way he treats minority nationalities like Tibet and Manchuria are what are untrustworthy, but I do not think he means great trouble at the moment. I heard recently that he plans on overtaking Amerika on science in the next few years. Ufu, that should be interesting.. Amerika would probably lose it.

..Ah, now I must deal with your friend Romano's _endearing_ letter..

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>To author: Holy crap, your letter fic has a looot of letters. :P<strong>


	102. Romano 1

9i! Frozen fucktard commie bastard! You leave my boyfr- FRIEND the /fuck/ alone! He's sick and just becaise you have a heat fetish doesn't mean you can just come in and creepy him out! So stay the FUCK away or i'll sic the mafia on you! Or...i'm gonna tell belarus where you are /and/ give her the help of both the southern and northern mafias! Ha ha, bitch! 'Cause i'm that badass! So just stay the hell away from Toni and no on gets raped by that crazy bitch, comprende?

Have a nice day :)

fuck of fuctard

Lovino (Romano) Vargas

* * *

><p>Romano, kolkol<p>

Hm? Your what? I have never seen you so concerned about him, there is no reason to hide your feelings~ plus, he invited me to his home and I have not yet been stopped in doing so, nor do I intend to be. I hope you are aware that I have many powerful mafias myself, and your silly Ital'yanskii mafias are most often weak compared to mine. Although I admit Belarus can be quite strong, I doubt she would listen to you.

This side of you is very different from how you always tremble in fear whenever I am near you. I like that weak, terrified side of you much better~

_Da svedanya.._

Russia


	103. Florida 2

Russia,

I'm suprised America talks about me at meetings! I usually mess up stuff (like the last couple Presidential Elections) and I'm not that memorable. I bet he mentions because beacuse of my ,um... shape and location... to tease the other nations.

Is it always freezing in Russia? It seems like you'd HAVE to have summer sometime, right?

Bye Bye,

Florida!

* * *

><p>Florida,<p>

Da, he also tends to get teased in return about that.. you and Kaliforniya he seems to like the most.

Not all of the time. It would be depressing if that was the case. We do have summer (lyeto) and it does get warm in many areas. Temperature in Moskva had reached 98°F before. It seems ever so nice there in Florida, except for all of the hurricanes you seem to get..

Paka.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Florida is the farthest place I've ever traveled to in my life.. and I live in Massachusetts. Maaan, I hope to travel outside of this country one day~**


	104. Slovakia 1

Hello Russia it's your old friend Slovakia. i see that czech has already sent you a message and that is good. i hope that we are able to keep in touch more often my friend.

signed

Slovakia

* * *

><p>Slovakiya,<p>

Privyet, moy slavyanskii drug.. it has been while since Czech replied, but da, we have been in touch (except the letter s/he sent me was rather ..worrisome.) I am rather untrusting of Czech sometimes.

Anyway, surely we will be able to as well. Mmh, tell me, how have you been?

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: moy slavyanskii drug = my Slavic friend**


	105. Cambodia 2

Russia,

Ah, okay. Really? Then that is very good. Yes, the UN has been trying, but I don't think they'll resolve it soon enough. China doesn't? He probably is just being shy. Yes, don't give up!

Cambodia

P.S. Are you talking about Andrew Zimmern? With his show Bizarre Foods? Isn't he American? Fried spiders are a delicacy there. I find them delicious.

* * *

><p>Kambodzha,<p>

Hmm, what is your country's national flower? And at least they are trying and not ignoring it, hopefully a solution will eventually be put forth. As for Kitai, I know that he is my property no matter what~ (..even though that has not yet been made official, and he completely opposes it.. ah, oh well!)

Russia

P.S. Da, that one. He also came to Sankt Peterburg.. I could have beaten him with my pipe for calling my food bizarre.


	106. California 6

Hey Smoochums!

Oho, I totally found out who it is! My lips are sealed, my Russian sweet-cakes~!

I like, TOTALLY LOVE gossiping about couples, it's SO romantic and filled with drama! Even if you two aren't a couple yet, it's just so adorable~! ;)

And NO WAY would I ever tell your sis, she like, too creepy to be approached. I wish she'd like, stop being such a selfish brat, and realize that even although you love her, you don't feel the same way. Because honestly? I see people around my place act like that all the time, totally in their own world and thinking they know everything about everyone else, when they obviously don't.

Washington is like, just going through a hissy-fit with me. We used to be like, the closest sisters in the Northwest, but then she got all moody. It's been going on like this for... 57 years? ^^'

But hey, we all have times like that, don't we smoochums?

XOXO,

California~

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

Privyet again.. ufu, glad you are keeping the secret safe. But, were it not for little sister, I would not mind if the whole world knew about it.

Really.. I do not know what gossiping about that is like considering nobody ever wants to talk secretly with me in real life. Except my boss, of course, but he would rather focus on more serious things. I do like to tease Amerika and Angliya about their "special relationship."

Hmh, if only she would get that message. Because she does not listen to me when I say that, I doubt nobody will ever be able to tell her.. and I experience people like that all the time. Poland is good example.

I am sorry for your sisterly problems.. maybe it is the fact that Vashington seems to be such a cold rainy place all the time. Jeez, are there any states in Amerika that get along?

Byebye,

Russia


	107. Prussia 1

Dear Sickle Boy,

Screw you, Stalin, and Lenin. Because of you, I wasn't allowed to see mein bruder for 40 some years.

..But you could never break the awesome me, because, let's face it-the world needs me around.

Wondering why I'm even sending you this letter,

Königreich Preuβen/Gilbet Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Dear drunken bastard,<p>

How exactly is that my fault? You are just still upset that us Allies abolished you.

Coming from the man whom the world no longer recognizes as an existing country. Ha.

Wondering why I am even replying!

Russia. Kolkolkol.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was wondering when someone would be him, too.. considering I've received a letter from most of Russia's haters so far. xD**


	108. Alaska 5

Россия

Yes summer is a season that all can like, yes?

And I'm not positive you could blame Canada's cold on America...perhaps it is a spell, or Canada simply does not feel up to your visits. He says they're rather...eventful.

And, if it would not be too much of a bother, may I visit? America keeps grumbling about economy and such, and it's only a matter of time before he comes here to hide from certain siblings of mine...

Аляска

* * *

><p>Alyaska,<p>

Well, most other nations that have been getting ill have said it is Amerika's fault.. and whether Kanada likes it or not, I will still- ah, wait, who are we talking about again?

Da, it would be nice if you visited, it has been so long. Hiding seems very weak and "unheroic" of Amerika.. but unfortunately I am subject to hiding all the time, myself. I will make borshch for you.

With love,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: btw thanks to Chocolate Ribbons for the little reviews, I'm glad you like this :D**


	109. Belarus 5

Darling Brother,

Well, I hear she is in Italy now anyway. I don't think I'll go there...Feliciano seems to turn blue and pass out every time he sees me, and I cannot imagine why, but it is quite tiring.

You will come? Well, that is a start...I think I am making progress with you! Just two simple words, brother, and Yao will be safe, I promise. Little sister always keeps her promises, yes?

Yours, now and forever

Belarus

PS. If I'd wanted to, I would have made him myself. Why not just give the lump back to Poland?

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Da, horoshi.. I think you have frightened enough innocent people. I would rather not have Germany yelling at me for that even though it is not my fault.

We are making no progress.. I am not marrying you, little sister, nor am I letting you kill Yao. I-I think you should focus on harrassing Poland instead.. you should see what he has been saying to me. I would do so myself, but I.. probably should not leave.

Da svedanya, Nataliya.

Brother Russia

P.S. Nyet! Poland does not deserve anything.


	110. Washington 8

Dear Russia,

I'm a little worried about Lizzy (surprisingly enough). It's been two weeks already, and she still hasn't contacted me...usually whenever she goes off to Spain or some other country, she tells me ALL about the 'lovely foreigners' she meets there, and tries to make me jealous enough to visit...

Not that it works, but traveling to Paris for a while was a pretty nice vacation. ^/^' Do you know if France flatters every girl he meets?

So I guess I'll be going to Italy too, JUST to make sure she hasn't killed herself by doing anything stupid...(sigh)

Maybe I can meet up with Belarus sometime, I want to be certain she doesn't try to murder my sister in her sleep. I believe you when you say she won't go to Italy, but Lizzy can't just live there for the rest of her life! America adores Lizzy, even though I don't...

I don't think Britain is more 'worthy' of having a royal family, but I have noticed that the British royal family had good ties with the people. That's probably why during the Revolution in Europe, Britain was able to keep his royals from being usurped. While your last tsar, Nicholas was...well, not the best choice of a leader. I've never met him, but during the time, my sailors that traveled to St. Petersburg always told me about the tension between the Russian people and the Romanovs, it must have been hard for you...

Here's a painting of sunflowers to cheer you up. I made it myself, since I'm growing rhododendrons, tulips, and lavenders right now. Sorry, but at least these will never wilt! (the second one is for Belarus as an apology. If she doesn't want it, you can keep it!)

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

Ah, so you still do have some good feelings for her? Perhaps you should try contacting her first, if you have not already. I see no reason for your sibling relationship to be so sour..

Da, Parizh.. Frantsiya has always bragged about his capital. And he does that not only to girls, but boys, too.. but he usually does not get as favorable a reaction when he tries flirting with boys. It is hard not to feel sorry for said victims.

I have spoken to your sister recently and I do not think she is planning something like that, but I suppose it is still good to check. If you would like attempting to talk sense into little sister then you may try, but, eh.. be careful. Try not to mention that you and I have been sending letters, if she has not found that out already.

It is odd considering the royals there have no political power. And Nikolai was rather distant from my people, more focused on the old customs of his heir than what the people currently wanted. He was not bad leader in terms of having a heart for his country, but his ideas were not the smartest.. da, there was much tension, as more people distrusted the Romanov family and believed Aleksandra's German blood made her a traitor. The slaughter was crushing to me, but I still let communism seep through.

Spasiba for that, my art collection is growing, ufu~ I am not sure if sister will accept it, as she has been trying to snatch all of the gifts (and bleach the sunflowers) I have received away from me... sigh. :(

Russia


	111. Montana 10

Dear Russia,

We raise pigs all the time here! Almost always they end up food, Especially in 4-H, when you sell them they go to the slaughter house, it only sucks if you had an attachment to them. Actually I don't raise pigs for that reason, I don't want to risk growing an attachment to them, because then I'll end up crying around like all of my counties when fair comes around. Well It seems I was blabbering on again.

What's your favorite movie?

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

Ufu... I have noticed that Amerika does seem to have strong attachments to animals like bunnies and cats, but then, less sympathy toward things like pigs and cows. After all, he is eating cows all the time.

I have no idea about my favorite movie, I have seen so many. I tend to like movies that are gory and scary.. especially the Saw franchise that Amerika made. Those movies make me giggle...

Signed,

Russia


	112. Michigan 6

Dear Russia,

^-^ it went well... Cept that she shot me in the ankle.. and broke my gun. But China's safe here.. You can swing by my house to pick him up.

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

Ehm.. really? It is no surprise that sister did that to you, but it is surprising that you made it past her.. her guards.. well, alright. Spasiba, very much..

Ah, dear China, I have missed him.. I hope he did not suffer too much.

Russia


	113. Indonesia 2

Russia,

It has, and I do miss when we could visit, it was really nice when our bosses were on such friendly terms. I don't really know, but I stopped asking questions when it's him...most of the time his 'answers' leave more questions.

She really scares me, but sure go ahead, just please be careful with them.

Sampai jumpa,

Indonesia

P.S. uh...w-well...I uh...

((I can just picture her staring at that, her face as red as a tomato...and I can see that :) ))

* * *

><p>Indoneziya,<p>

Da, bosses do always drag things down, and- ah, maybe I should not say too much before mine bans me from continuing this. And I agree with you about that.. I will never understand that man.

Spasiba, but I do not plan to any time soon, as I will be in Italiya. But you should continue growing your garden nonetheless, nice and tall~

Russia

P.S. Ufufu, I will take that as a maybe!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's probably a very common reaction. :P**


	114. Poland 2

Rosja,

My accent marks are totally easy to read! But I guess that it's totally understandable that like, pea-brains like you wouldn't get it. And if I ever wanted to kill myself, I'd ask you for a book on your history. Girl clothing would like, be an improvement for you! And I don't always dress in skirts...

Same here.

And like, what lesson would that be? Oh, and b-t-dubs, a capitalist pig kicked your butt in the Cold War~ Sorta...

But yeah, I'd like to see you try! (for both of those things, I'm totally not afraid of you or your sister!)

-Polska

P. S. So? I'm still like, waiting for that thank you.

((A/N: xD Sorry for being so mean, but it's Poland and Russia here. And it is debatably true, Poland claims they made the first vodka in like the 9th century. I don't know who would want to take credit for the thing that at least partly makes Russia insane.))

* * *

><p>Pol'sha,<p>

I do not care enough to even attempt learning your language.. and if that is the case, I would gladly lend you one of those books. And you dress up in skirts more than my own big sister does!

Are you kidding? Democracy may have won, but it did not hold me over for long. And I completely kicked that capitalist pig's butt in Space Race; all he accomplished was getting first person on the moon. But I had him shaking in his boots then.

I did try. I have told Belarus about it recently and she said she is on her way. Do enjoy her company~

Russia

P.S. Hah, yeah right. Russian-made vodka will always be best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's okay. Russia and Poland are so childish here, I love it. xD shh, I changed history a little since my version of Ivan is still communist~ :P**

** And, well, looks like I learned something new.. doesn't really matter to me where it came from, though.**


	115. Bulgaria 1

Здравейте Russia!

How are you doing? I'm very excited about sending letters to you. Once again I would like to thank you for freeing me from the Ottomen Empire. He sure was brutal and harsh back then. I know I have said this many times over the years but it's true.

With utmost respect and loyalty,

Bulgaria

* * *

><p>Bolgariya,<p>

Da, pozhalsta.. the Ottoman Empire did not deserve anything he had, he was only good for causing so many problems. As for me, I have been doing okay. Much better, actually, now that China has been freed from my ..oh-so innocent.. little sister.

And how have you been doing?

Da svedanya,

Russia


	116. Tokyo 4

Dear Russia,

Your so much better than Germeny and America. Heeheeeee... I was playing Dead Rising 2, and guess what? I KILLED 20 ZOMBIES WITH A LEAD PIPE!

Italy ran off to some hotel or something; he thought that Belarus was after him. o-o'' I don't know if I should go to Finland's house, or America/Canada's house. Finland is such a fuggin' CRYBABY! But, he's Santa, soo... yay for that. ^^

P.S- I'm at Poland's. PLEASE WRITE BACK SOON HE'S DRIVING ME INSANEEEE. F*** YOU POLAND!

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

Spasiba.. ufu, see, many people think my pipe is lame weapon, but it is not! (I usually prove them wrong in all the worst ways.)

Nyet, I do not think she was after him because he has not done anything wrong.. she is after some certain people who are visiting him, though. I suggest you go to Finlyandiya, he will probably give you some nice gifts!

Russia

P.S. Do not worry, I replied to him not too long ago.. and why exactly are you there?


	117. Washington DC 1

Russia~

Hey~! It's Washington D.C., America's daughter. You know, dad's always going off about how you're such a, as he puts is, "Communist bastard" but you're really not that bad. Honestly, I think he's just anti-Russia. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're so cute! All the states call me "Russia" I don't know why, because I apparently look like you. I dunno, but I DO have sunflowers in my place. Ohio gave them to me for my birthday. You should come visit sometime, i can give you a tour of the capital city~! *hugs*

Love,

Aleckis "D.C." Jones

* * *

><p>Vashington D.C.,<p>

Privyet, Amerika's capital, I have not met you before. I am now well acquainted with that nickname Amerika uses so often, but I am not offended by some capitalist pig.. no offense to you! I am glad you think otherwise; Alfred's states seem so much nicer than he is himself. ..Do you really? Perhaps we are twins or something. Sunflowers always pretty up any place.

Ah, you are making me blush! I will be sure to visit. No evil plans intended.

(..Taking over Amerika's capital, aha.. that would be so.. wonderful.. haa.. he would probably faint~)

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>..or maybe evil plans are intended! being innocent can get boring sometimes. ^J^<strong>


	118. Liverpool 2

Russia,

Nobody ever invites you to anything? For shame man. However, I think that maybe you and the members could relate in a way. He had a pretty rough past too. I mean the bloke lost his mum when he was only 17 to a drunk driver who crashed into her while she was crossing the street, and his parents divorced when he was only 4. And he was murdered right in front of Yoko leaving her to raise Sean alone. Poor Pauly lost his mum when he was only 14 years old and he had siblings and only his father while growing up. Ringo often got sick and had to drop out of school due to being so behind. There's not really too much about George though. But hey they went through pretty hard times. You remind me of them a little. Oh and I believe you're talking about "Back in the USSR?" That was an awesome song. I mean only George could take one note and turn it in to a guitar solo.

Peace and love,

Liverpool

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

Nyet, no Christmas parties or anything.. I am usually quite lonesome (when I am not being stalked, of course), but that's okay. Sometimes the other nations try excluding me from meetings but I always show up anyway. Now, I do not know much about any of the four members but I do remember how distraught many people were, especially Angliya, about John's death.. and George's. And as unfortunate as that childhood is, I must say it is nothing compared to what I had gone through.. but I digress. Da, that song had the girls in my country swooning.

Well, I will be sure to make it there~

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, I do love the Beatles, I have a shirt with their Abbey Road picture on it. c:<strong>


	119. Arizona 2

Dear Russia,

I honestly have no clue... Utah says that the more nicknames you have the moe interestinga person you are... What is your prefered nickname?

You know... Alaska and I have simular situations... When Mexico won his independance over Papa Spain, I was to stay with him... I was eventually sold to my Dad, America, along with my twin New Mexico. I think we all enjoy being with America, it's like we're one big happy family. Oh He's not ALWAYS wrong and he doesn't ALWAYS talk nonsense, but he does take things WAY out of propotion...

It is the sad truth... that's what most counties know me for... Don't get me wrong, the Grand Canyon is nice, but I'd like to be known for the other great things I offer...

Ok... good luck with that.

Sincerely,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

I suppose that is true.. but it seems it would get confusing sometimes. I like the nickname Vanya, but I am not often called that since it is usually something like _communist bastard_, or... nyeh, Natalya gives me so many pet names it is hard to remember them all.. *shiver*

..Anyway, Amerika did offer me a lot for Alyaska. I agreed to it because I felt she was well enough developed to live without me. Da, Amerika's usual habits.. I can see you are one big family, but not _all_ of you seem to be very happy with one another.

My apologies, I know little of you/your siblings (but, of course, sending these letters has been improving that).. what are some of those great things that you offer?

And Cali seems to be one of Amerika's nicest states.. toward me, at least.

Paka~

Russia


	120. Spain 13

Russia,

Uhhh...those earthquakes sorta rattled me? I dunno-maybe I'm sicker than I thought I was? Who knows...ahahaha...

I've been working so hard for the liberation of Tibet and Manchuria...I just get ignored...dammit.

America would be pissed if that happened-he's lagging behind and it's a little concerning that the world's last remaining superpower is so...behind.

Ciao

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

..Da, I see.. by the way, I am sorry (_..not_) if I scared Romano away, since he has not yet replied to me.

Well, I have been trying to just claim the whole thing as my own because it is part of my country (I have only the outer region), but of course, China is not letting me!

Amerika does not have to be #1 in everything.. I think he will make it.

Russia


	121. NekoChan 1

Russia

Hello. I was wondering aside from Russiacat do you have any other pets? I have 5. Also I want you to know i am an american and not all of us are like our representative. He only resembles the city slickers.

Best Wishes

Neko-Chan

* * *

><p>Neko-chan (..kitty?)<p>

Aside from my lovely koshka, I do have a few rabbits that I happened to find a few years ago. They tend to run off sometimes. And I have realized that myself, da, that you all have differing personalities from Amerika, which is good.

Da svedanya to you

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>(koshka = cat~)<strong>


	122. Morocco 4

Russia,

What is your view on religion? I must say, I am a very strict Muslim. Sadly that has caused a rift between America and I in the last few years. (What with some of his people trying to FORCE their religion onto mine, and them poisoning the minds of my people with lies... He honestly overreacted when I kicked out those dirty Americans out, they deserved any persecution they faced in my land, with their stupid ways... I'm sorry if I went off an a tangent, I get carried away sometimes.) Anyhow, I truly appreciate your help... but maybe it would be best for ME to teach YOU on the basics of not attacking (be it physical, psychological, verbal or otherwise), since it seems to be a weakness of yours... maybe I can ask France to teach us... he's a very good teacher. Did you know he's been helping me since I became an official country? He is very kind (if not hovering and overprotective). Thank you very much for this help, is there anyway I can repay you WITHOUT ricking my freedom?

Thank you,

Hafeza Ali

* * *

><p>Marokko,<p>

Hmh, I am not very big on religion now - but, despite, my many famous cathedrals still stand. But back in Imperial days religion was tremendously strong; many of the rooms inhabited by the Romanovs were completely covered with religious icons. Tsaritsa Aleksandra especially had an almost unhealthy obsession with them. As for my overall view, it is rather ridiculous that so many disputes happen simply because of religion. And I know Amerika has been doing that in places like Iran and Afghanistan (which, I admit, I had invaded years ago in attempt to overrule their government, sadly it did not work out), but I do not see it as his business. ..If anybody converts anybody else to their ways, it will be me..

Ah, you can try to teach me if you would like, da.. but I do not think I will ever see anything more glorious than attacking like that~

U-um, Frantsiya? Are you sure he is good on that subject? As far as I know, he gets _very_ off topic whenever he attempts talking about something serious. Has he really? He has been keeping his hands to himself, da? Well, if you say so.. and in that case, you are welcome, but I do not need anything in return.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, I've reached 10,000 hits, yay! :)**


	123. Massachusetts 1

Mr. Russia,

I don't usually sit down to write letters, but I'm rather concerned (annoyed, actually) about what I've been hearing from Connecticut. I don't believe half the shit he says, but now he's telling me there's some conspiracy going on between him and New York, which is bad enough, but then he also told me New Jersey wants to...become one with you? Is that what you're doing?

I have half a mind to tell the boss-man about this, but knowing him he'd shit a brick and run off to confront you by himself or do something similarly stupid. So I'm gonna tell you once, dude-Jersey and New York are morons, and so is Connecticut, but you've dragged a New Englander into this bullcrap, so that means I'm gonna be on your ass. Watch yourself, yuppie.

Sincerely,

Massachusetts (Lisbeth)

P.S. I really have nothing personal against you. I hear your guys have a decent ballet. You should come to Boston. We do the Nutcracker every year around Christmastime, it's pretty dece. Just don't try to shove any of your crazy Commie crap down my throat.

* * *

><p>Privyet Massachusetts,<p>

Da, da.. they still have not settled their problems yet? New York had sent me a letter asking me for advice and I offered to frighten his siblings into leaving him alone. Is good solution, nyet? Always works.. but anyway, it was the decision of both Jersey and New York, they agreed to it!

Do not be so upset, I did not mean to bring you into this. But, again, they agreed to it, so ha~ but then again, it will most likely not work out considering their situation and I do not think they would do me much good. And I am not afraid of you, silly.

Russia

P.S. Ah, Amerika has that there? At least he is appreciative of something I made, I just hope he does not mess it up.. but da, I will come, seeing as I never have anything to do around that time (even though my own Christmas is not until two weeks after. I always try to get China under mistletoe, but he runs off..) And none of that stuff, _I promise_..!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :P Hooray for my state.. but not hooray for lots of schoolwork.**


	124. Oregon 2

Dear, Russia

Sorry i have not sent in another message but i've been busy lately thinking about how they could get along. But besides the point how are you doing? and do trees explode in russia

From, Oregon

(i ask the tree exploding question because in canada they do)

* * *

><p>Oregon,<p>

Da, that is understandable. But since your last message, I do think Vashington and Cali have been improving their relationship, slowly, but surely... but I am getting a feeling it is only one-sided friendship. Oh well.

Trees? Exploding? Ufu, that sounds awesome~ (..unlike Prossiya..) I have not seen it myself, but I suppose it must happen here because of the cold.

Russia


	125. California 7

Hey Smoochums!

Guess who like, totally showed up in Venice yesterday! AMELIA CAME WITH ME TO ITALY! 8D

Can you imagine how totally shocked I was when I saw her sharing a gelato with that cute Italian, Feliciano? She's finally reaching out! I'm like, so proud of her~! It won't be long till she finds a guy she totally has the hots for!

She started like, lecturing me as soon as I said hi to her though...totally uncool, she needs to work on that attitude of hers a bit, other wise she's going to scare all the guys away before they can get to the good stuff! ;)

So, we spent the rest of the day shopping for summer dresses, hats, sunglasses, all of the accessories Washington like, never wears. I even bought her this super cute sunflower swimming suit I thought she'd absolutely adore~! But then she like, totally flipped out and made me return it...I still can't see why though, it was like, perfect for her!

Italy followed us the entire time, and I have to admit, he's such a sweetie pie~! I tried to ask him out to this like, neat restaurant I found a few days ago, but Washington said he was going with Germany somewhere. Looks like I'll have to take my sis along instead~! I think I'm finally getting somewhere with her! :D

So, to answer your question, yes. The states do get along at times. We are like, brothers and sisters after all! XD

Have you like, ever had a good day out with either one of your sisters, my Russian hottie? You must have SOME good memories with them. If you don't, then I invite you and Ukraine (or Belarus...) to come down to Italy and spend a day with us! It'd be like, a family-bonding vacation~!

XOXO,

California~

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

Ah, did she? Da, I believe she told me she was actually getting worried about you, so that must be why. But, I do not see a reason why someone would not want to go there, it is quite nice.

Those things must look nice on you.. and turning down a swimsuit like that? I could not imagine.. you could have given it to me- uh, wait, nevermind. That would not work out.

I am glad your relationship seems to be improving..somewhat. I do not think your sister has an attitude, her thoughts just, er, differ from yours. I am surprised Germaniya let Italiya spend time with you considering how protective he is over him when it comes to girls.

It just seems to me that the states are always having problems! At least some are actually asking me for help.

H-hm.. it is still rare that big sister is ever able to spend lots of time with me, but when she does, it is nice. Once we went and toilet papered Germaniya's house, ufu.. I do not think he ever found out it was us, and Italiya probably got the blame. And a normal day out with little sister is just impossible. I would love something like that were she not the way she is.. I will certainly try to bring Ukraine with me, that would make her day.

Well anyway, spasiba for inviting me~

Russia


	126. Washington 9

Dear Russia,

Please shoot me...Lizzy dragged me and Italy into a 20 hour shopping spree, and she's planning on doing ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW... she also nearly asked Italy out on a date, but can you imagine what Germany would have done to us if he found out? He might not be as violent as he was in the 40's, but still, it's not wise for states to pick fights with countries.

I think I'll just go on a tour with Feliciano around Venice instead of hanging around Lizzy. That gelato he bought me was heavenly~! Even if he is a bit of a flirt, it's not as bad as France was. (Wow, he does it to boys too? I suddenly feel bad for England...)

Next week, I'm taking Lizzy and (a very unwilling) Feliciano over to Poveglia Island, which is supposedly one of the most haunted places on Earth. I find that hard to believe, but I'm going to see if I can convince Feliciano and Romano if we can stay there for the night. It's probably 10 times more spooky when the sun's gone down.

If you'd like to have that 'day out with your sister' still, I'm going to convince Lizzy into having us investigate Poveglia Island instead of going on another...shopping spree...(shiver). It'd be fun to see some ghosts, don't you think? Even though Italy might say otherwise, a good scare every now and then is good for you.

About Belarus, I don't think she's likely to kill me as much as she would California. I mean, it's not like I have any feelings for you, we're just friends. Besides, I heard from Lizzy you already like someone, she won't stop talking about it in our hotel room! She hasn't told me who it is though, which is good. It suppose it means she's keeping her promise (finally...).

Belarus is taking your gifts away? She shouldn't do that, they're for you, you should be the one to decide whether you want them or not! Speaking of gifts, Lizzy asked me to send you a miniature of the San Marco Basilica for her. The sun mask is a souvenir I bought for you, I already sent a jokers mask back home to Alfred. I hope you like our gifts!

From your friend,

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

If you were not my friend I would happily carry out that order, ufu... I knew your reaction would be different. You two are like polar opposites. Do not worry, as I will most likely be dragged into that next spree.. I hope she was aware that Germaniya would be upset if he found out.

Morozhenoe (gelato), hm, I did not know that was Italyanskii. (as for Frantisiya, the most he has done to me is calling me cute, but thankfully he has been too afraid since then. I think Angliya does get it worst, but he is not only one..)

Most of the haunted places I have heard of are in Amerika, which is somehow typical of him even though he is such a crybaby over those scary kinds of things. But, in eastern parts of my country, people have claimed the roads to be haunted. Everywhere else, the belief of ghosts in peoples' houses is common, and some are even afraid that ghost of Stalin is lurking around.

Because of Ukraine's boss' good relationship with Italiya, she should be able to come along. I decided against bringing Belarus since she would probably scare away the whole population of Italiya... That idea sounds much better than shopping, da, even though I believe big sister would prefer shopping. She could use some nice new things. It will be strange being scared rather than being the one scaring.. but I will not get scared anyway, ghosts are more like a silly thing to me.

I know that your sister is definitely on Belarus' bad list, but I am not sure what to do about it.. I have tried to assure her many times to leave Kali alone, but it does not work. And, hah, tell her she does not have to keep that secret from you.

I think she is burning them or something; she thinks others giving me gifts is much too affectionate.. perhaps I should buy a very secure vault to keep my things in. Anyway, I do love them, spasiba!

Russia


	127. Cambodia 3

Russia,

My national flower is the ramdul. It`s a white flower that has 3 petals and it has a black center. It`s pretty though not as much as others. Andrew Zimmern calls our food bizarre yet he has some in America. Like those disgusting things, hamburgers was it? How could anyone eat that? Your food is delicous, Russia.

Cambodia

((It`s probably shorter than usual because I`m watching a documentary about pirates on the History channel.))

* * *

><p>Kambodzha,<p>

Ah, they must look nice. Da, extremely bizarre there.. his hamburgers are usually topped with so many strange things they no longer seem edible. I am glad you think so. From what I have had of your food, it is also quite good.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol I just called my own food bizarre, but it's true, some food in this country is too weird, especially when it goes in the deep fryer~ **

**Oooh, pirates.**


	128. Belarus 6

Dear Brother,

Well, you did beat Germany once. I'm sure you could do it again...you are so strong. *swoons*

And I do believe I WAS making progress until that goddamn American spawn named Michigan stole China from me! Why do you even talk to these American states? Are you not meant to be deadly enemies? I mean, Washington seems polite enough but the rest of them seem to have inherited all of Alfred's worst qualities...the worst of which is the habit of sticking their noses into other people's business! Please, just send a nuclear warhead over there as soon as possible.

Harrass Poland? On my way. Nobody upsets Brother and gets away with it.

Oh, and don't think this means I've given up on our marriage, because I haven't...I've got a whole filing cabinet of ideas still to try.

Yours (or will be, eventually)

Belarus

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Da, but that is because Germaniya was weakened and already falling apart at the time, but I am sure I could again. ..Riiight..

I am grateful Michigan succeeded in that, China had not done anything wrong. Nyet, I am not fond of Amerika, but his states are all different and act different than he does. More than one are as good as Vashington is. And I will not be doing that, sorry, sister. And do not think about doing so yourself.

Thank you for trying but it has not seemed to effect him, as he is still keeping our argument going strong. Kol..

T-try as many as you would like, but it will not work, never!

Big Brother


	129. Michigan 7

Dear Russia,

China isn't that bad... just tramatized, but I gave him a stuffed Panda bear and I think he's shut up..

Yes, that was one... Challenge...

But right now I'm paranoid... She could comeback and kill me.. And a state vs. a Nation... well the odds aren't in my favor...

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

A-ah, good, I hope he does not hate me now. Of course I had nothing to do with it, but I usually happen to get blamed for terrible things my little sister does.

You should be safe, just.. just.. I do not even know.

She does not seem to have any plans on killing you right now, but you should still be protecting yourself. Somehow.

Russia


	130. Prussia 2

Asshole,

You fucking agreed to it, didn't you? And I'm furious at them! How could they abolish ME?

...By the way, I'm bombing you this Saturday. Don't be ready, please.

Fuck you,

Königreich Preußen/Gilbert Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Prossiya,<p>

Of course I did, I was apart of the whole thing, and we had no desire to revive your state afterward.

Hah, now that you have told me, obviously I will be ready.. but I doubt you will do much damage to me.

То же, свинья.

Russia

P.S. Your name is too close to mine. Change it.


	131. Alaska 6

Россия

Yes, it has been quite awhile since I last visited. If I remember correctly, the las time was before you sold me to America...

And yes, when my siblings start to pester America with concerns and economic difficulties he comes up here to escape them and think. Thing is, when he goes back, he's the same old idiot. All that thinking flies out the window. And he's scary when he thinks...it's creepy.

And yes I would love to visit and eat borshch. And drink vodka, I hope.

Аляска

* * *

><p>Alyaska<p>

That long? I did not realize we have gone so long without checking upon each other, I am sorry.

I think he should at least confront them and solve the problems like a good father rather than hiding. Only if they are terrifying and wield knives should he hide. I have seen him think before, so I know how you feel..

That is always definite, do not fear!

Papa Russia


	132. America 1

Yo, Russian dude!

Wassup, man? I hear you've been talking to a lot of my states...just warning ya, if any of them suddenly "become one" with you, you'll have a nuclear bomb heading your way before you can say 'vodka!'

Also, I'm toooootally bored and Arthur has refused to have s...I mean, to entertain me. Yeah. So, how about a race to Mars? The winner gets 50 free hamburgers and an extra large soda! Whaddaya say?

Signed,

The Hero a.k.a Alfred F Jones

((damn, I can't believe Alfred hasn't been taken yet! Russia and America's relationship has always been interesting ;))

* * *

><p>Privyet, Amerika,<p>

Nothing, nothing at all.. just some death threats from other nations, but not anything I can not handle. But I suppose I must get on increasing protection around my capital. It has been quite a nice experience speaking to so many of your children, and I must say that some of them are even better than you are. I "promise" I will not force it on them, but if they bring it up to me, then I can not stop them from that~

Ufu, I hope you meant have _s'mores_ or something like that. I would hope that by now you realize I am easily capable of beating you in any space-related feat. However, that is not a very motivational prize.. but fine, I accept.

Da svedanya, capitalist.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: s'mores! yeah, that's totally what he meant. xD ~Yeees, I was hoping someone would take him. Definitely one of the most interesting.**


	133. New Jersey 2

Russia,

I wouldn't mind becoming one with you. Conneticut has become really, really annoying lately. Half the time he's trying to molest me, and the other half of the time he's trying to make me covert to his nerdy/hipster way. I mean, one of these shows he makes me watch has this guy who's falling in love with some hot girl and his shirt is off like every third or fourth episode, and this other guy is Russian and is obsessed with Russia and thinks everything was invented there. I'd rather watch one of those Spanish soap operas... and no, I don't watch them! Honest, I don't! Isaac is a liar!

And Conneticut keeps trying to burn my clothes... I know they're over-priced, popular brand name clothing, but he acts like they're poisonous or something.

If Alfredo cheese won't let me join you, I have this demon thing called the 'Jersey Devil' that lives in my pine forests to help me:D

Hasta luego,

Santiago Jones, New Jersey

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

Mmh, that is good, but it seems Amerika would be willing to start World War 3 with me if I do that to any of his states, so perhaps I should not.. (but instead, just take all of Amerika at once! Ha!) That sounds a lot like Frantsiya, minus the whole nerdy/hipster part. You people seem to have very strange forms of entertainment the- ah? Ufu, that does not sound so bad, I like the way he thinks. I do not watch any soap operas except for my own, which is rare. I do not usually watch television, because smashing them to bits is more fun.

I have not had a situation where anybody tries to burn my clothing, but Belarus has been trying to burn my received gifts.

Oo, demon? Will you introduce me to it?

Russia


	134. Florida 3

Dear Russia,

Goodness, don't even mention California.

We should be friends, considering we both have sun most of the time and are big on surfing, but I don't actually like her. I laugh at her jokes and stuff, but really I hate how everyone likes her (and remembers her) more than me.

On a happier note, 98 degrees? Thats super hot! I'm glad you get some warm weather up there. And luckily for me I didn't get any hurricanes last season.

I heard you had a crush on someone! I can't tell who it is, but I can probably bother/ask California to tell me! don't worry, I'd never tell Belarus!

Do you get blizzards often up there?

Bye Bye,

Florida

* * *

><p>Florida,<p>

Izvinite..? I do not think everybody likes her more than you, because other states do not even like her at all.

If only that happened a lot, which it does not. Moskva is not only place that has had such record-breaking temperatures, at least; it has happened in Sibir' before. And, lack of hurricanes is always good.. what was the worst one you have ever gotten?

Da, da, she can tell you. But as for that, I have suspicion _she_ already knows about it. O-or maybe not, who knows. Sister seems to know me even more than I do myself, it is scary.

Ugh, blizzards are common; and it feels as if they are never going to end whenever we get them.

_Da svedanya,_

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>an: Izvinite means sorry.**


	135. Indonesia 3

Rusia,

Yes...but I guess sonmetimes they do try their best for what's best?...I'm not really sure, since sometimes I think they don't take me too seriously...

Sometimes it's best to know the ways to shut him up...you know what? since he's annoying me by telling me to quote that obnoxious Beyonce song about how the guy has to propose, I will give you a freebie. He is very sentimental about how his old relationship with England was, and all you have to do is bring out the items from his storage bin when he's visiting.

I will take care of it as best as I can~

Indonesia

P.S. Uh...w-well I really miss you, but I...I would completely fall apart if something went terribly terribly wrong

but i have to say...Aku sayang kamu...

P.P.S. Hero here...great job commie, you made her faint

((yeah *lol*

had to add in the last part...))

* * *

><p>Indoneziya,<p>

Da, I suppose so. Although my boss is quite serious all of the time, I know you are not the only one who feels that way.

Uh, I do not think I have heard that song, and I am going to guess that is a good thing.. but anyway, spasiba for the note. I had always thought just giving him food would be best way to shut him up, or- aha, I could imagine many of my own special ways.

I can finally get to regrowing my own garden again.

Russia

P.S. _Nothing eeever goes terribly wrong when one is with me~_

Huh, what did that mean?

P.P.S. Ufu, and what are you going to do about it, geroi?

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe~<strong>

** geroi = hero**


	136. Virginia 1

Russia,

Hello! i'm Virginia, the tenth state of the U.S., but you can call me Allie! i know you like vodka but do you also like wine? or ham? there very yummy...

love,

Virginia

* * *

><p>Virginiya,<p>

Ah, privyet, so you must be one of the more ..mature.

Vino, da.. I do like it, but I do not drink it as often. It is popular in my country though, we have over one hundred varieties of grapes used. Vetchina is also good.

Da svedanya,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>vino = wine, vetchina = ham<strong>


	137. Montana 11

Dear Russia,

Yeah I've always wondered why people always care about cat's or dog's more then piggies and cows. Though America might not agree, bunnies are food in my house, with the exception of Sanders Counties bunnies, we touch them and we die.

And the Saw movies are scary, well they didn't have an effect on me, I just refused to come out from under the covers of my blanket for the better part of a day. They didn't make me cry like The Hills Have Eyes though, honestly that was the first time I cried in roughly five years.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

I suppose it is because dogs and cats are usually thought of as more domestic than farm animals are. My my, then I must say if you were to touch the bunnies in my house, then I would have to introduce you to my pickax~

Scary movies are not that bad. It is amusing to me to watch such torturous things happening to people. Not as much as in real life, but still.. what is your favorite movie, then?

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>lol Russia being protective over bunnies would be adorable xD<strong>


	138. Panama 1

Russia,

I feel your pain. My sister is also trying to get me to marry her, and she just doesn't want to leave me alone! Her name is Colombia, and she is like a South-american Belarus. She is so annoying, and is always trying to make me join her and become the Great Columbia, or whatever.

The good thing is that she isn't as persistent as before, but still continues to do so.

Just to make you know that you aren't the only one feeling this way.

Maybe we can work together to destroy this horrible obsession our sisters have with us!

And, is it me, or all the countries have a capital with a different gender?

And in my case it's confusing, because we both have the same name, and that makes it hard to address us correctly.

The country and not the city,

Panama

P.S. Just for you to know, out of the two of us, I'm the boy. Just so you don't get any ideas about me and my sister Colombia, ok?

* * *

><p>Panama,<p>

A-are you serious? Wow, now I do not feel so alone.. but it is not good to know that there is another girl to fear. But she can not possibly be worse than Belarus, can she? Does she carry weapons with her or has she left scars on your body like Bela has..?

Anyway, da, that sounds like perfect idea. I am clueless on how we would do that, though..

It appears that way. Most of Amerika's states are females.

She is usually called Panama City to help clear the confusion, da?

Russia

P.S. Got it. I get the feeling that if a boy was obsessed with a girl and acted like our sisters, it would be much easier for girl to deal with that boy by beating him the hell up.. girls can be seriously tough!


	139. China 2

Dear Ivan,

Was it you who infected my computer with a virus? ...I know your plans, aru! You're just jealous that I've started writing letters too, and you didn't want me to contact others, aru! You...you dirty, sneaky bastard...Aiyah!

With Hate,

Yao

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

Huh? I have not touched your computer, you silly~ It must have been your brother Yuzhnaya Koreya, da. I am not jealous at all, although, the people that have been sending you letters seem to be a bit too friendly with you.

Hmh.

I love you too, my little sunflower!

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Viruses totally completely suck. D: Welcome back, though. :P**

**Yuzhnaya Koreya = South Korea **


	140. Czech Republic 2

Russia.

This is Milenna, aka Czech Rebublic. You know, that little country you so brutally over took during the Soviet Union? And yes, that is resentment you dectect in these words.

No, I'm not becoming one with you. NEITHER IS SLOVAKIA, LEAVE HIM ALONE! (Btw i took over Yello's account to write this) And ya, I am still pissed at you. Sooo, found anyone besides Yello who will be one with you?

I go now to sleep.

~Milenna Admik (Czech Republic)

* * *

><p>Chekhiya,<p>

Da, privyet again. You have always been so fussy, why is that? I will be ignoring your resentment and instead reminding you of how much fun we had back in those days, nyet? !

One day you will, no matter what. And I may talk to who I want! Plus, Slovakiya sent me letter first. And I have found such people, thank you very much. Plenty of them~

Sweet nightmares! ..Or is it dreams? Whichever one.

Russia


	141. Poland 3

Rosja,

Well I've never seen you naked, so I don't have any reason I'd like, need that book just yet but I'll totes keep you posted. And Ukraine doesn't wear skirts because she's always like, farming and it'd be such a shame to get her pretty skirts dirty! Gawd, it's like you don't know anything at all.

Omigosh, you sent a dude into space for a little bit, I'm like, so totally terrified! That silly Space Race thing was just for you and America's egos-or maybe like, compensation for something?

Seriously? That totally explains the knife marks on my front door, then! Oh, and like, tell her she owes me a new one...Oh! Hey, I can see her outside my widow right now! I waved. Look, she's going up to the door again. I'll just like, give her some of my old clothes and send her along, I guess, before she breaks in or something.

-Polska

P. S. Like, how would you know? You're so friggin' drunk all the time, you probably know nothing about good vodka!

* * *

><p>Pol'sha.<p>

Aha, aha, you are just _so_ hilarious! And you clearly do not know that farming is not ALWAYS what big sister is doing.

Perhaps it was, but that was not biggest highlight. Do not forget that my men had killed about twenty-two thousand of yours around WW2, you were not so badass then~

I'm sure it will not be that easy to get rid of her, she is not the kind of person to give up like that. If only she carried around gun instead of knife, that would be much more useful, would it not? (W-well, not when it comes to me..) She has experience with breaking into places, so she will hopefully succeed.

Russia

P.S. Please! Everybody likes my kind the most.. and they also believe that I was the one who invented it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that first line made me laugh~ x]**


	142. Tokyo 5

Dear Russia,

Finland DOES give nice gifts. I guess I should stay there...

A lead pipe is the coolest weapen EVER! It's one of the only things that can work on Belarus, too! ^^

I swear, Italy can be a crybaby. As soon as he saw Belarus, he got all "WAHHHHHH!". Oh, jeez... I'm not that scared of Belarus, really. Me and Belarus are alike. We are both VERY VERY violent, and... never mind...

Oh, I heard about California and her sister, the whole 'Belarus/Italy' problem. I hope they all' will be alright...

P.S- Well, I'm at Poland's house because after Italy ran off, I went to 7-11, and my bike tires popped. Poland helped me... NOW HE IS DRIVING ME NUTS. Don't get me wrong, Poland is pretty nice and all, I just HATE valley-girl types of people!

Getting ready to kill Poland,

Tokyo

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

I have not seen him lately, though.

Of course, but do not forget the pickax, too. Oh, oh~ And whips, da.. also broken vodka bottles, so long as they are nice and sharp, ahahaha.. Anyway.. n-nyet, I would not ever try any of my weapons on Belarus. That would be very bad decision. She would cut off my face or something..

I know he is. His brother is same way. Well, many are when it comes to her, even me.. ehm, should I be worried about this?

Surely it should be fine, I will be visiting there sometime soon.

Pol'sha? Nice? As if.. Kill him quick, da.

Russia


	143. Washington DC 2

Russia~

No offense taken! It's quite funny, how even though America represents the country as a whole, we still embody the different cultures of each state-or in my case: most of the politics. DUDE, being twins would be so COOL~! He says you always ask if people would "become one with you". If I weren't slightly afraid of loosing my free will/the process of actually BECOMING one with you, I'd probably consider it, but I digress. Yeah...we have the cherry blossom trees Kiku gave us after WWII, they just bloomed recently.

Daaw~ Oh, Russia. You're so cute!

Love,

Aleckis "D.C." Jones

* * *

><p>Vashington DC,<p>

I suppose he must have raised you all differently or something, da? Well, I raised Alyaska, and it appears many other states are influenced by different countries as well. Do you think so? Maybe we should try it, ufu~ just hope I do not forget who you are or else I might attack you for being an impostor.

Da, but I have heard recently that Italiya has been asking the same thing of people, to become one with him.. hmph, I will have to talk to him about that! And those trees are quite pretty, but I do not have any around here.

..Ah, people usually react by freaking out or running away whenever I suggest things like that.. weell, spasiba, then.

Russia


	144. Hungary 1

Dear Russia,

Well Hey. I know we aren't on the best terms, but not on the worse either. Though I'm still mad you came over last month and drank all my alcohol.

Anyway, I thought I'd send you a letter. Not to sure why,.. I seem to be making bad decisions lately. WONDER WHO CAUSED THAT TO HAPPEN? *scribbles and other illegible things written here*

Also, looks like you failed at avoiding Natalya. Sucks for you.

I need taser system or something for my house...

From,

Hungary(Elizaveta Hedevary)

* * *

><p>Vengriya!<p>

Oh, did I? I do not remember, ufu.. izvinitye.. you may have a bottle of my vodka if you would like, but it will depend on whether or not I actually feel like giving one up.

Bad decisions such as what? I can not guess who you are possibly talking about, but I know a good decision you could make, _teeheee_~

Da, da, I know, do not remind me. I never succeed.. but that does not mean I am giving in. Never ever.

And, well, I need a freaking indestructible dome over my house.

Da svedanya,

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>izvinitye = sorry. Yay for craziness, especially when it comes to Hungary. xP<strong>


	145. Spain 14

Russia,

...Yeah... Eh? Is that why Romano won't let me go? Hmm-what was said between the two of you? He keeps stuttering for me not to leave him alone and stuff...

I don't think you claiming the whole problem is the best answer...you don't want war with China, do you?

No, he doesn't...but does it mean that he doesn't try? Not at all-the kid has ambition-I give him that. He has the heart to do well-and so I wish him the best.

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya,<p>

Ufu, is that so! We exchanged nothing but _completely kind words_ to each other, trust me, da... so I have _absolutely no idea_ why he would be so shaken~ Oh look, he has decided to reply to me. Kolkol.

Nyet, nyet, of course not. I would rather marry my sister than have that happen. (W-wait.. uh..)

But he does have tendency to try too hard and make things get out of hand.

Russia


	146. Arizona 3

Dear Russia

Can I call you Vanya? If I can you can call me Sophie! Dad likes to cause trouble... it's a habit of his to pick fights... and help those in need.

Is that the scay sister that wants to marry you? I thought Alaska was just telling a scary story... It's really creepy how she describes her...

At least you cared for her... Mexico just wanted the money... he wasn't looking at our intrests...

Meh... that's our family for ya... a big pot of insanity... and frustration...

I offer citrus, cotton, sunshine, a climate where it can be either snowy or sunny, and lots and lots of Native American, Spanish, and Mexican influenced culture.

Like I said... good luck... she's a snobbish little brat who- never mind...

Sincerely,

Sophia

Arizona

* * *

><p>Софи~<p>

I would like that, da, if you wish. And about Amerika, I can see that his help can be very beneficial to others, but he also seems to like offering help to those who do not even want him to (like Afghanistan.) _Iii_ try to help the whole world at once, but barely anybody accepts it, how very sad.. but I do not always give them a choice, anyway.

Nyet, it is all real. She is right at my border.. t-too close. I take it you have not met her before..in that case, you should try to keep it that way!

That is unfortunate, but at least Amerika is taking better care of you, da?

Well, that is good thing to be recognized for; I offer so many agricultural and natural things that I can not name them all.

Aha, I must be lucky to not know that side of her then.

Da svedanya,

Russia


	147. Portugal 1

Hola Russia- chan!

Can we be friends? I don't have many pay more attention to my brothers (Spain and the Italy's... The bastards). And how long is your scarf? Is it comfy? Where can I get one similar to it?

P.s. I know i ramble

3. Love Portugal

* * *

><p>Portugaliya,<p>

Hah, of course.. Russia would never turn down new friend.. the more with me, the merrier~

Hm, my scarf is much taller than I am, it is almost as if it grows with me. It is part of my body, of course. I did not buy mine, but I am sure you can find similar scarves at any store.

That is fine.

Paka,

Russia


	148. Moscow 6

Father,

I don't think so, either. If that happens, can we please take out DC as well? He pesters me to no end.

I know Polsha is at fault as well, but for some reason, it always seems like America is the root of all problems. Of course, it is possible I am accusing him because he made my good friend so terribly ill.

Also, I am back home now, and Madrid sends her regards.

С любовью

Moscow

P.S. Mister Ispaniya seemed concerned. Are you bothering him in some way?

* * *

><p>Doch'~<p>

Aha, you think just like I do. DC seems like nice person to me; but we can do just that if the need arises. But, y'know, things could get ugly.

Polsha has been trying extra hard to be a burden lately..

It has been a while, is she at least getting better? It seems Amerika is the one who never gets sick, he did not even know what a cold was! He is lucky, at least.. anyway, glad you are back here.

Russia

P.S. Hmm~? Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A good few of my friends want to learn Russian from me, but I wouldn't have the time to teach them xP**


	149. Liverpool 3

Russia,

Well, Beatles week will be a new experience for you. Maybe you could also get Lithuania to use Beatles songs to have Belarus fall for him and get the her off your back. But hey it's no surprise that bird all around appreciate Beatle music. Oh bird is british slang for girls FYI. I mean even men could like the fab 4 and not be questioned about their sexuality. This is why me band is much better than what's on todays radio.

Peace and love,

Liverpool

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

Da, I never even knew there was such a thing as Beatles week. O-oh.. I would love to take Litva with me, da, but I do not think even any song would work. Maybe he could try, but it could end up with him getting all his ribs or something broken by her. She hates the very thought of him existing overall. Aaanyway, the four do occasionally play on my radios, but you are not alone on that; terrible excuses for music are also very common here (and most of the time it is the weird music that Amerika makes..)

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank god we aren't responsible for Justin Bieber; that's all Canada's fault. xD**


	150. Morocco 5

Russia,

You are not religious... well, I suppose I can except that... You are very strong, but honestly... for your size, I cannot say I find you extremely efficient. Honestly, you're more like the big friendly giant turned psychotic. So much pain, for you... however, no matter, you are older, so it is understandable that you have gone through more. I am only a century older than America after all.

Francis really is a notorious pervert, isn't he? But no, actually, he would not do such a thing to me. I am too much of a daughter figure to him. A daughter figure who ran away as soon as she was old enough to live on her own. France does not harbor any feelings of resentment towards me for it, however. Although I think he still regrets the way he treated all his colonies. After all, he never paid any attention to out emotional/religious/physiological needs.

Morocco

* * *

><p>Marokko,<p>

Well, at least I have not made religion illegal (I am not _that_ paranoid like Stalin was), and plus, my cathedrals have been around for centuries. I am glad you do understand.. so many do not. I was never capable of making friends and I still don't know why people are so terrified. You are lucky to be young~

Da, sometimes it annoys me, even if he is not doing something that involves me.. but he did once feel and grope up my torso by surprise and made me realize that Belarus is not the only one who can scare the crap out of me that way... aaanyway, that sounds like how Kaliningrad had left me to live between Litva and Polsha's homes, but he is not completely independent. Frantsiya seemed quite zealous when it came to colonies; but you are not upset by how he just conquered parts of Afrika like that?

Russia


	151. Massachusetts 2

Russia,

Indeed, most of the time my fellow states do need to be bullied into doing anything that isn't directly passed down from America himself...though they usually still don't listen to me.

I think they ought to be more grateful. After all, if it weren't for me they wouldn't have Thanksgiving, Patriot's Day, OR Independance Day! Well, America helped, but that's besides the point. Like I always say, anyone from outside my state is a moron until proven otherwise.

I didn't expect you to be afraid of me. I'm just saying, watch yourself. Say, did you know I once totally destroyed a car after a baseball game just because it had New York license plates? That was a good time. New York is a dick.

Sincerely, Massachusetts

P.S. We can also see the lights at Edaville! You can bring China too, if you like. They ride you around on a train to see the Christmas lights. It's pissah!

(Heh, I didn't know you were from MA. I'm from the South Shore :D)

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

I hear that a lot of you do not listen to one another.. some of you are quite bossy, da?

Ufu, right, you are the one who threw all of Angliya's tea overboard into the water.. he must not have been happy about that. I like how you think! Have you found anyone who is not a moron yet?

I see.. but to be honest, right now I think Michigan is the toughest of your siblings considering she escaped Belarus and her guards a few days ago. But now Michigan is probably in danger again, so I should help her somehow..

Russia

P.S. Ah, da~ I will try to get him to come. Do they have Ded Moroz there? Christmas is not Christmas without him..~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup.. I'm only from northern Worcester county. Not very exciting, I wish I at least lived in Boston.**

**squiggles are addicting. ~.~  
><strong>


	152. Golden Horde 1

Hey there, Ivan:

Remember me? I used to rule you when you were little. If you don't remember, then you should remember the phrase, 'Tatar Yoke'. How are you these days? I started the trend to write letters, but no one seems to be answering. Anyways, you don't need to ask me to become one with you. I'm already one with you since I live in your house. Also, we should really conquer Philippines and Australia. You do want the southern islands, right?

Golden Horde/Batu Akhmanov-Braginski

P.S.: Dad Mongolia asked me if you would like to come with us to the corral and ride horses again.

* * *

><p>Zolotaya Orda..<p>

Ah, privyet.. it has been ages, da? It is such a vague image now. I have been both good and bad, and perhaps you are not receiving any because nobody else remembers you very well. My sisters might, though; moreso Ukraine. At least you are sticking with me unlike nearly everybody else. As for Filippiniy, I have already tried to get him, but I have not heard from him in weeks.. ah well, we can easily go ahead anyway. **I want everybody!**

Russia

P.S. How has Mongoliya been? I have not seen him lately.. but anyway, I would love to.


	153. California 8

Ciao Smoochums!

Aww~ Little sis was worried about me? That's like, totally adorable! I'm like, gonna go thank her right now! (leaves computer for a few minutes...comes back slightly bruised) ah ha ha...whoops, I totally forgot how she gets in the mornings...Sweet cakes, a little advice to you, never wake a girl up before 7:30. It's like, totally bad for your health. Ah ha ha, ouch... (it's 6:14 am over here, and they don't have coffee for poor Amelia! D:)

WOW, you think so~? I'm like, so totally blushing right now! And yeah smoochums, I like, totally understand that you've never actually SEEN us before...but I think you're a LITTLE bit bigger than my sis. That and a few other problems. People might think you're all scary, but you're like, so silly sometimes~! XD

Now that you've like, mentioned that hot blonde German, I should probably tell you that he checked into our hotel with Italy last night! Course he didn't see us, (Amelia didn't even let me talk to him, hmph!) but I know for certain they slept in the same room! EEEEK, DO YOU LIKE, KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? Ah, love between nations, there's nothing like it! |D

Smoochums, who ISN'T having problems these days? Take me for example, hardly any of my siblings like me anymore! Heh heh...yeah, I'm glad it's just Washington with me right now...(even if she's a total grouch in the morning. :T)

Does this mean you'll like, totally come? YES, now we can all have a siblings day out, W00T~! Although, I'm not sure about Amelia's idea of going to that TOTALLY CREEPY island at night...(brrr) Italy's taking us there today after dinner, but he's totally scared to death about going...(why else do you think Germany's here~?)

Have you like, ever been to a place that totally gave you the jitters? You know, the ones that like, creep up your spine when you feel like someone's watching you, but you can't see a thing?

Signing off from Hotel Monaco! ;D

XOXO

California~

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

Did you say 'ciao'? Is Italiya being contagious again?

Da, but I would not think too highly of it. She does not seem too happy overall with the situation you have put her in. Oh..ufu..well, I do not usually wake any girls up early in the morning, but! Spasiba for the warning. Why are you awake so early, anyway?

W-well nyet, I have no idea what either of you look like, but I thought it would be nice to say that. I can assure you that I am bigger than anybody else alive, although it seems Shvetsiya is quite close. ..Silly? People call me childish, too (well, not exactly to my face), which I am nooot!

That must be one popular hotel or something. Why didn't she let you speak to him? He must be really envious of both of you now.. and I guess that must mean.. er.. da. Germaniya always tries to hide him and Italiya's relationship but I think it is clearly obvious to rest of the world. That type of love is everywhe- eh, now I am gossiping about relationships, look what you have done to me!

Other states do love to bash on you. I'd say they are jealous. Da. I do not blame them because of all the sun you get there.

I will be, as well as Ukraine. And I will have to bring my pipe with me (as if I go anywhere without it) in case anybody's hands try to get too touchy with my sister's chest.. she is still rather embarrassed about it.

Feel like someone is watching me? You do not know the half of it.

Paka paka (bye bye),

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Shvetsiya = Sweden~<strong>


	154. Michigan 8

Dear Russia,

... You get blamed for things Belarus does? hmm... Odd..

... I think I hear something at my window... I shall be hiding now..

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

Well, if she does something such as breaking something or breaking into somebody's house, I am blamed for not 'keeping her under control'. While I do need to resort to that sometimes when she is too dangeorus, I have known for a long time that my little sister is capable on her own.

..Da, good idea... some place like Antarctica or North/South Pole is best place to hide.

Russia


	155. Alaska 7

Россия

Ahhh it is fine. I was busy for the most time...with the gold rush and then Japan trying to take over the Aleutians...

And New York may not wield a knife, but he sure can be scary, especially concerning the economy. Yes a thoughtful America is a scary America.

Yes! I miss good vodka...and am very much looking forward to it! Though I have heard of problems with a sister of yours...

Аляска

* * *

><p>Doch',<p>

Well, at least you overcame that, and I knew very well you would be fine on your own.

I have only heard that he is a jerk.. why is it all of these 'jerk' states seem so nice to me?

As am I. And the problems are getting dramatic. Sister is depressed now, and an upset Belarus means an upset Russia.

Oy..

Papa

* * *

><p><strong>doch = daughter<strong>


	156. Frannie 1

Dear Russia,

Greeting; from a small town in the northern desert of Wyoming. I don't whish to take much of your time, so I'll get right to the point: People call your "Mother Russia", but my understanding is you are a male. So I am curious to know why they do not call you "Father Russia"?

I do hope you are doing well. I would love to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Frannie, Wy.

* * *

><p>Wy,<p>

Privyet, I did not know Wyoming had a desert.. ufu, I think you are the first to ask me that. I promise you I am male, da, but the word Russia (Rossiya) in my language is feminine, so that is why I have a feminine nickname. And y'know, once everyone becomes one with me, I will be like a motherly figure to them or something~

I am doing well.. I think.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Random AN: I just watched the movie Case 39. Awesome, but creepy (which is the best kind of movie!)**


	157. Washington 10

Dear Russia,

O-oh...I'm glad we're friends then (gulp)...and since Lizzy is almost as ditzy and oblivious as Italy, I don't think she's aware of Germany's protective nature. Now he's in the same hotel as us, so who knows whats going to happen...Dang it, it's too early to think about that without coffee, maybe they're serving some in the dining hall...(walks to the door, but sees Germany standing in the hallway) "SHIT!" (SLAM) What's Germany doing out there? That jerk, now I can't get my mochaaaaa...

Keep in mind, my coffee is like you with your vodka, and Prussia with his beer...I haven't had any in WEEKS...TT_TT Not to mention, my idiot sister woke me up at FREAKING 6:00 IN THE MORNING, and I can't remember why... So forgive me if I'm not in the best mood right now.

Ah, hearing about haunted places in America is no surprise, we do like to show them off every once in a while. Pennsylvania has Gettysburg, Georgia has Savannah, and I have the Underground Seattle (which is the old Seattle before the fire burned it all down...so I just built on top of it. It is pretty dark down there, but I never noticed any ghosts.) I guess we do that in order to get dad's attention, he likes proving how 'heroic' he is by braving haunted sites for a night, even though he always comes out crying bloody murder in an hour. It's funny to watch!

Oh jeez, as if living Stalin wasn't scary enough...although that's kind've like the rumor of how Mr. Lincoln might still be wandering around in the White House. I liked Mr. Lincoln, he was one of the nicer presidents. (Don't tell the southern states I said that, they'd murder me!)

Oh that's good! Me and Lizzy are going to check Poveglia tonight to make sure it's safe to go, I can't wait to see the place! Italy told me and interesting story, about how almost half of the island is made up of the ash of burned plague victums, who will curse anyone who steps on thier burial grounds. I wonder how many people were burned over there, if they were able to make up part of the island...Lizzy's shivering as I'm writing this.(CA) "Am not!"

If your sister wants to go shopping, then she can go out with Lizzy, but I REFUSE to go. One shopping spree is enough for me...and how do you know you won't get scared? You never know what might be hiding in the dark, Belarus might even stalk after us...she seems to be the kind of person who'd scare not just entire populations, but even murderous ghosts if she wanted to!

(WA)"Lizzy! He gave you the OK." (CA) "W00T! I was like, itching to tell you! So, (whisper whisper)" (WA) "...uh huh...yeah...WHAT? No way! Really?" (CA) "Yeah! Isn't it like, totally cute?" (WA) "...whoa...that's why China was ordering all those sunflowers..."

Very surprised, but still your friend!

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington~<p>

GOOD! And that makes me worry, as Germaniya is an easy person to irritate. He (and a very lot of others) probably will not appreciate seeing me there either, buuut, I do not really care. Just make sure your sister is careful.

That does sound like me, da. I would probably destroy the whole hotel if they did not have any vodka when I needed it.. but that is why I always have some with me.

And you Americans love that kind of thrill, right? Many people here are so used to ghosts supposedly being in their homes that they are no longer frightened by it. We even have classifications for certain types.. Domovoi are the nuisance ghosts, and domovikha are more quiet ones. There is a myth that a ghost riding a white chariot haunts in the east, perhaps we should check that out too. I would love to see Amerika's reaction, but I doubt he would even step foot anywhere here.

Aha, I will have to ask DC if she has seen that. I heard a lot of your old presidents haunt that building. (Hm, why would they murder you?)

Oohoohoo~ that has me even more psyched. Really, the only spirit that has haunted me is General Winter, and I am sure no ghost could be more cruel to me than he is. Maybe I will scare them as easily as I scare everyone else, thought I still can't figure out why that is so, kolkol.. :(

..Okay, Belarus terrifies me too, and it is probably true that she could do that. But I do not think she is up to stalking right now. She is really upset.. what should I do? G-give her a hug, maybe? Or buy her a souvenir from Italiya.. she would like that, as long as she does not take it the wrong way. Anyway, I will likely go with them if it means being with my sister, even if it is embarrassing.

Whether you accepted it or not, it would not matter. I do not intend to keep it private for long. ..Was he really? He always tells me to stop sending him sunflowers, but I do anyway!

Russia


	158. Prussia 3

Russian bitchface,

Mein gott, I hate you! You know damn well you could have said no! Just like I could have said no to joining bruder during WW2-well, I guess I actually DID join him so... But don't think I liked Hitler at all! In fact, I hated him.

...I can't get the damn jet's left wing flap to work... If I would have flown anyway, the balance would be shit and I'd die-I'm sure you'd like to see that, so I'll see about bombing you another time.

Sincerely,

Königreich Preußen/Gilbert Beilschmidt

P.S. Fick dich, I can call myself Prussia if I want. I AM PRUSSIA. PRUSSIA, PRUSSIA, PRUSSIA. Pissing you off yet? I hope so. U MAD?

* * *

><p><em>Dear Prossiya,<em>

I hate you more. Why would I ever say no to that? You were just too weak to continue standing as a nation. Just be glad I did not hack off your face or something.. And apparently, doing that was your own fault.

Ah, that would have worked out perfectly.

I am totally shaking in my boots.

Russia

P.S. Nope. I hope you have noticed you can't spell your name without _russia_, though~

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia's putting his trollface on xD<strong>


	159. Golden Horde 2

Hey Ivan:

Do you know how to control your own sister, Vanya? I tried to coax her with my sweets, I locked her up with Matvey like you told me to, and I even tried to put sleeping pills on her. She always breaks out like hell. Don't we have any solutions to these problems, whatsoever!

By the way, I'm joining the letter trend too. Could you give me tips on how to get a good response? I checked my mail box and there's no letter for me. Of course, if you tried to invade Australia, let me help you.

Batu Akhmanov-Braginski

P.S.: Where the hell is Kaliningrad?

P.S.S.: You should blackmail that annoying Teuton with pictures of him getting his ass kicked at Lake Peipus. That was the only time that you made a good choice of not pissing me and Dad Mongolia off.

* * *

><p>Zolotoya Orda,<p>

Oy, just like I have been saying.. why is it always up to me? Da, I am always c-capable of keeping her under control, l-like a.. normal.. b-big brother should.. um, but you know, she is her own strong nation now. I am glad you have been trying, just please do not hurt her or anything. Trust me, I have tried every method to stop her, I do not know what will work. But I do not want to get rid of her completely, not ever.

Maybe you are scaring them off. Or they just do not know you, like I said last time. Come up with a catchy title, maybe, and do not start off with mentioning things like conquering whomever it is you are talking to (that's my thing!) Thank you for the help, this should be easy, da? But considering he is a continent as well, I am not sure..

Russia

P.S. Hm? He is still with me, but I do not hear from him too often. I dislike the fact that he is so close to Polsha (Poland), but I know he is still on my side.

P.S.S. HA~ Will do. ..Hey now, I never intend to piss you two off.


	160. Cambodia 4

Russia,

I have a question for you. How can you get away from Belarus? She scares me a lot. She even kidnapped China at one point. I was so worried about him. Luckily, Michigan got him back. I was so relieved. Even now, Belarus still stalks my house from time to time. She thinks you are there because we are friends. Help me, please.

Cambodia

* * *

><p>Kambodzha,<p>

I get that question a lot.. somehow I find ways, but they do not always work. She knows everything. It was heartbreaking when she told me what they were doing to him, and I am still not sure how to thank Michigan for that (besides saving him from an impending death.) M-my, she seems to be in so many places at once.. ah, da, I will try my best. Many people have been asking me for help, I guess that makes _me_ the hero~ *evil laugh*

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>200 reviews~ ;D<strong>

**Aiyah, tornado warnings are everywhere.. in my county, but they wouldn't hit my town.**


	161. Montana 12

Dear Russia,

Wow, you sound a little protective of your bunnies!

My favorite movies would probably be Easy A or maybe Bleach: Diamond and Dust Rebellion, it just varies.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Montana<p>

Da! They are pretty much the only ones that have not left me over these past decades. Plus, they are so cute, nya~ maybe I could train them to be vicious guard bunnies- uh, if that is even possible.

Huh. I think I have heard of the Bleach one.

Russia


	162. Indonesia 4

Rusia,

Aren't all bosses that way?...*sighs*

Yes, it is VERY good...so many terrible songs seem to come out his country...so many terrible songs that I can never unhear...if you ever have him ask if anybody wan't to hear the song "friday", I don't blame you if you tried to bludgeon him to death... He has a fake rock with a key, that is the key to the door, after, there are two places to check, the attic...and the shed...

I'm glad, maybe I could help you out with it? It's become part of my own life, and well, I don't mind helping.

I'm so mad at him right now, but he isn't too smart enough to figure out what I was trying to tell you...but I guess that backfired?

*Takes a deep breath* here goes nothing...

I love...tidak...I'm in love with you...I always have, especially when our bosses were good friends. I don't care what everyone else thinks, Amerika can go to hell if he doesn't agree...I don't care that Ms. Natalia will try to go after me. All I wish for is for our relationship to be better than during those 15 years...

I-It's ok if you don't feel the same way...I just...had to get that off my chest...it was eatng away, and everytime the day our ties were established arrives...I keep getting more and more deppressed

-Indonesia

P.S...

P.S.S. And now she's crying...I have half a mind to go over and punch your face in~ The hero

* * *

><p>Indoneziya~<p>

It seems that way. But there is nothing we can really do about it.

It's a mystery how quickly his music spreads across the world and becomes so popular.. but he enjoys making fun of other people's music, does he not? But then again, Trololo spread fame in more countries than I had imagined, ahaha.. anyway, that sounds like such a good idea, even though I do not have a club. I could find one though.

That would be nice if you did, my humble little sunflower garden is usually lonesome except for myself. It usually does not last very long anyway.

Everybody is always mad at him, he is like a magnet for that kind of th..ing...

..Menya? I had no idea, but it is good that you think that way, I.. think.

I can not say I do, izvinitye.. my heart is set on Yao and I have that same mentality you do. B-but I am certain you and I could better our relationship by keeping in contact to fill all those gaps in which we did not speak to each other at all. But hey, no depression.. Everybody should always be happy, da? Everybody should be.. one..

It is strange but nice feeling; I had grown up without knowing how it felt to be loved (well, loved _n-normally_, that is.)

Russia

P.S. Er, are you okay? D:

P.S.S. Oh, da? I could carve your face out bit by bit if you tried, hero~

* * *

><p><strong>If anybody doesn't know Trololo, hehehe, look it up. xP<strong>

**menya = me **

**izvinitye = sorry**


	163. Canada 1

R-russia,

H-how are you?...Kumasaka is sleeping...so I decided to send a letter...that and it is really quiet for once...

no...wait brother is in a uproar, saying how he'll storm over there, and rip your throat out...w-what's that about?

Is our hockey match still on?

D-don't think I'll hold back,

Canada

* * *

><p>Kanada, huh?<p>

Eh.. well, I get letters from strangers all the time. I am okay, and you must be talking about Kumajiro, that polar bear I sometimes find in northern Amerika. He does not seem to like it at my house, but he's so cute~!

Uproar? That must be..

OH! Kanada, that's you, da, Alyaska's neighbor.. how are things? I do not know why Amerika has been so cranky, maybe he has not been fed.

Isn't it you against Boston now? That should be interesting.

Ah, do not worry, you will be one with me soon.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Aaabout those tornadoes like somebody wondered, the town that got hit the worst [Springfield] is only about an hour and a half away from me.. towns nearby also got warnings and whatnot, but I got nothing. That happens a lot; I live somewhere that's never hit with tornadoes, thankfully. :x<strong>


	164. Lovina 1

Vodka bastard,

I heard my fratello was talking to you, and so was that cheery bastard...you better not be brainwashing them, and leave air-headed fratello out of this too, we don't wish for your batshit crazy sister to go crazy on us

keep her on a leash,

Lovina

* * *

><p>Lovina,<p>

Weell, I am not the one who brought them into anything~ it was their choice to speak to me, da? But your brother has not replied to me in a while, and so I think he has learned his lesson. I don't wish for sister to go crazy on me either, but I am never safe from that..

I am not in charge of her, kolkol.

Russia


	165. Hungary 2

Russia,

Yes, you did. THEN BROKE MY DAMN COUCH! Your stupid Russian ass caused it to break. You break a lot of things don't you? I remember hearing you broke England's Evil old Chair-Of-Death.

I need to cut back on the beer,..-ah, No. I-I really don't want any vodka...bad things happen with that.

Just bad decisions. Really bad ones, work and unwork related. I had to move because I destroyed my old house in a drunken party rage. Also, half of the bad crap that has been going on has been because of that meddling albino.

...-Dare I ask what that good decision is?

Well,..good for you for having the guts to keep trying.

Domes are always best when indestructable.

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Vengriya,<p>

Well, it sounds like you should get a stronger couch then~ And what do you mean evil chair of death? I thought it was a pretty comfy chair. Almost as comfy as that weird ghostly chair that's usually at our G8 meetings.

Sh-shto? Bad things? Unheard of! Vodka is sent down from heaven, I swear.

Pfft, see, I am not the only one who destroys things like that, so no yelling at me. And I am very rarely ever drunk. Speaking of Prossiya, I have been thinking about bombing him in retaliation to his threat to do so to me, but that would mean also messing with Germaniya. Even though I have not yet done that, it seems I am already getting the narcissist to shut up, anyway.

..I will answer that depending on whether or not you have your frying pan with you..

Of course. Giving up would mean I am an incestual married man who would probably be locked away forever. *shudder*

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>shto = what<strong>

**^J^ **


	166. Golden Horde 3

Hey Ivan:

I think it would be good to take some advice from Hungary for a bit. I've been talking to her a lot lately. Anyways, why do you always pick on the Baltics? Thanks to your actions, Peter decided to help them escape from you. I won't say where they're staying, unless I could prod Hungary to show you some incriminating pictures. You're not the only one who knows how to kolkolkol.

You may be a lovable oaf, but sometimes you need to be gentle more with your friends, if you have any left. I'm always here for you as a friend and brother, but if you're going to keep this up, then even I might plan to declare myself independent. Finally, I need to record your kolkolkol as my ringtone for my cellphone.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Once you're done partitioning Poland again, could you help me partition Canada and America? I'd like to add Alyaska, British Columbia, Yukon, Washington State, Oregon, California, Iowa, Nevada, Arizona and New Mexico. If possible, we should also make Baja California, Chihuahua, Sonora, Durango and Sinaloa too.

P.S.S.: We should start building up our military again, but this time Dad Mongolia and my brothers get to join in the fun too. Kolkolkol. Is it yours or Dad Mongolia's?

* * *

><p>Zolotaya Orda<p>

I have been talking to her as well. If you mean _I _should be taking advice from her, I do not know about that, she has been rather insulting to me. I usually get such bad luck when I ask others for help. Those three should be happy enough that they are free from Soviet Union, I see no reason why they should be hiding from me now.. what did I do? I mean, they were such trouble makers, and so the whips were fun~ unlike years ago w-when they lashed at and tore away my skin. ..Hey! Kol is my thing, damn you.

I really do not have many.. I have made some through this, but I have not even seen most of them in reality. And what do you mean, if I keep what up? You are the one who is making all of these arrangements, da. Whyever would you need to do that? Is my voice that nice?

Russia

P.S. Jii~ that is a lot. How have you been planning all of this out? I suppose I will help you if it is even possible that we can do all that at once.

I think my military is strong enough (they have been doing well in the Philippines), but I suppose there is always room for more improvement. But as for you, I think your military had done enough torture to me and my big sister and others..


	167. Tokyo 6

Dear Russia,

Your right. Attacking Belarus wouldn't be good! Poor faces that'd get... dead...

N-no! Theres no reason to be worried about that at all!

My friend said your a cow-moo-nist. lol. You moo-ed once. :p

Oh yeah, China says hi! ^-^

Umm... Russia? I'm not sure if I could "become one with you." Japan would be PISSED. OFF. No doubt'. PLUS, I'm under age to sign stuff anyways. I'm 12. like Sealand. :p

Japan told me to stop sending you letters. :p Like I do what people say in the first place! He thinks somehow Japan is going to end up a communist.

Bai!

-Tokyo

P.S- o-o I was just kidding about KILLING Poland.

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

..Right.. I would not do anything like that to her, and I would not be very happy if anyone else did, either.

And you do not seem like somebody who would be violent since Yaponiya is always so calm. Except for what he did to Yao so long ago, kolkolkol.. Yao will not let me get revenge on him for that. :( I was at war with him a hundred years ago though, but I was defeated..

I did not.. a-are you calling me a cow? *sniff*

He does? Ufu, that makes me feel better now.

Well, it looks we shall wait a few more years, hm? But as for Sealand, nyet, I will not be waiting.. And your father has sent me a letter himself, so I think you should be alright. (Since when is he capable of getting angry..?)

Russia

P.S. Aw, darn. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Yaponiya = Japan<strong>

**Random note to all: I had Chinese food in French class. ****How does that work out?**

**.. Updates will be very little all this week because I have review for my finals, which are next week. Then I'm FREEE from being a Freshman aka the class all the upperclassmen like to hate on. :x**


	168. Washington DC 3

Russia~

Actually, we mostly grew up in our states until he found us...by then most of us were around 13 or so. YES, we should try it. Ah man, that'd be no fun. Guess I'll have to be careful, then?

Huh, I've never heard him say that. They are, unfortunately they don't grow in very cold places. Heck, they barely grow here.

Well, I'm special~ I lurve you Russia~!

Love,

Aleckis "D.C." Jones

* * *

><p>Vashington DC,<p>

Aha, does he ever find it troublesome to keep up with all fifty of you? Well, it must be easier than 83 federal subjects like I have, but I am not complaining. And da, we will try it. Just be careful of Belarusian girls.

Well, he has not said it to me, but I have heard about it from the others. And the only place I have seen those trees is in Yaponiya (Japan). I do not think they would grow here, unfortunately.

You too? Love is so troubling, but I am flattered~

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking of doppelgangers, has anyone seen Junjou Romantica? That's my second favorite anime, and Usami-san looks just like Russia.<strong>


	169. Gillian 1

H-Hello Russia,

My name is Gillian Williams-Beilschmidt...b-but sometimes papa calls me New Prussia...d-don't know why thought he -other papa- and I are nothing alike...

How...how are you?

-Gillian

* * *

><p>Privyet Gillian,<p>

You are reminding me of somebody, but I can not think of who. Novye Prussii, eh? I hope you are better than the original Prossiya.

I am well. A lot has been going on, and I am succeeding in bringing some people onto my side. **What about you? !**

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>PruCan, heheh. I like Franada better, but that's still cute. :P<strong>


	170. KamikoGensokyo 1

Dear mr Russia guy,

Yo, the name is Kamiko, Gensokyo, you probably never heard of me...

Anyways why are you so creepy? It really bothers me that you're always so friendly. I am not that friendly, and the become one with mother Russia thing? Hell no.

Why are you so obsessed with China? Literally he is very. Bothered.

Well dear Russia, if you ever need a lover, I'll somehow find you one.

Sincerely(I guess),

Kamiko/Gensokyo

* * *

><p>Kamiko,<p>

Nyet, I have not. But meaning new people is such a good opportunity, da...

What are you talking about? I thought people liked it when others are friendly.. you are all so confusing. And I can tell that you do not seem very friendly, so maybe I should make you one with me anyway, kolkol~!

Aw, he is not. And unless that lover is Yao, then there is no need for you to do that.

Da svedanya!

Russia


	171. Spain 15

Russia,

...uh-huh...whatever puts you to sleep at night. Oh? Did he?

Exactly. Wait-merry your sister? Even I would take war over that...

It's the idea of trying. Even if things get out of hand, he always try to help.

Spain

* * *

><p>Ispaniya<p>

Nyet, nevermind, that was Lovina.

Right, perhaps I should have thought that over.. but still, I would rather not be in conflict with Yao again.

Sure, but that is not important. Rather, I am on the verge on attacking Madrid like I have Barcelona lest you stop your own attempts to destroy my cities. What had happened to our capitals being friends, hm?

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>now I suck at being serious xD<strong>


	172. Arizona 4

Dear Vanya,

Ok! Yes... he only want what he thinks is best for everyone... which sometimes isn't what they need at all... Maybe you should try and be more kind to people. Then people will trust you more.

I don't think I want to meet her... I havn't met her because I've been so focused on Mexico right now...

Yes. Dad's really fun to be around, when he's not being too annoying...

I also grow a lot of corn but I'm not really known for it. Ooh what are some of the products?

Yes, you're VERY lucky... I wish I had your luck.

Yours Truly,

Sophie

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

But I am kind to people! They are the ones who can be so rude. I can easily deal with them if they are, though.

I do not blame you. It would be best if you avoided meeting her because she would most likely prevent you from being friends with me. But she is cute and sweet when she is not in one of those..._moods._ Mm, why Meksika?

Well, I have the largest natural gas reserves, and many oil and coal reserves. A very lot of fish, too..

I may be lucky when it comes to that, but trust me, you do not want any of the "luck" that I have.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Meksika = Mexico<strong>


	173. America 2

Dude,

No, I'm actually serious...I can't have any of my states turning communist! Cuba is already a thorn in my side, and everyone else will totally laugh at me if my states start falling for that shit! (and anyway, I reckon I treat them much better than you treat your "subordinates")

Err...look up to the moon and you'll see a little star spangled banner. What was that about being "easily capable of beating me in any space-related feat?"

Umm, yeah...that's totally what I meant. s'mores. yeah.

Smell ya later, commie

The Hero a.k.a Alfred F Jones

* * *

><p>Amerika,<p>

Weell, it looks like you should try harder to change the minds of those who actually want to be one with me (they are primarily in the east), but we will see in the end what happens. (My what? I treat all of my children good, bol'shoe spasiba.)

Ah, da, the one victory you managed. But remember that I was up there before anybody else~

I do not see why you are so secretive about you and Angliya. It is quite obvious, nyet? He talks about you all the time, when he is not summoning me to his house with those strange chants.

You could be a bit nicer to me since my birthday is Sunday.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>I would say the USSR won it too, which definitely wasn't good for us, but at least we didn't get nuked :p<strong>

**bol'shoe spasiba = ty very much! **


	174. Liverpool 4

Russia,

There will be no problem getting your sister to fall for Lithuania or some other guy. Trust me Beatles songs always calm rabid birds. I've seen other girls worse than Belarus and all of them were tamed by the sound of their music. Aside from that I will make sure that there is no bones broken during this week. It will be good harmless fun.

Peace and love,

Liverpool

* * *

><p>Liverpool,<p>

D-da, there will be. She broke all of his fingers just for trying a date with her! But she might still like a few songs anyway (not without asking me to d-dance with her, though, I'm sure...) so I well let her come. I cannot say I have seen any girls worse than her, nor would I like to. Alright then, I will trust you, da..

Russia


	175. Oklahoma 1

Hello, Mr. Russia

I'm Oklahoma. I wanted to ask you some questions, if that's okay.

Why do you want everyone to become one with you? And what does that even mean?

Have you ever experienced a tornado? Strange question, I know, but I'm curious...

Sincerely,

Norman S. Jones

AKA Oklahoma

* * *

><p>Privyet Oklahoma,<p>

Ahaa, _well_, it simply means that in the near future everybody in the world **will** be with me on my side~! It sounds like good idea, da?

I have experienced a few in the past. Whenever they come, which is not very often, it is on my European side. It appears Amerika has been getting bad ones lately.

Da svedanya~

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft, yeah, like my state. D:<strong>


	176. Morocco 6

Russia,

Is "Kaliningrad" Lithuania?

Honestly, France is not exactly the best role model when it comes to the conquering of weaker nations. However in his colonization I do admit he is much nicer than both England and Spain. I was lucky that I was one of France's favorites, he'd been helping me LONG before I became his colony, and really, when he did take over, he showed me a lot about being a nation. It seemed to he just wasn't willing to accept it when I had fully grown up, is all. Of course, he still is very helpful in his gifts to me, but I think he accepts I'm on my own now.

Morocco

* * *

><p>Marokko,<p>

Ah, nyet, Kaliningrad Oblast is the small portion of my country in between Lithuania and Poland.

My friendship with him has been on and off; he had made a foolish attempt to invade my land which had me forced to burn my own cities down long ago. But during Imperial times, Nicholas II's family and other Imperial royalty spoke French and we were good allies, but then he joined Amerika's side during Cold War.. I do not mind him now so long as he is not having those frequent dreams about Yao (I think my pipe is a good way to wake people up), or just...making me uncomfortable. It is good that he let you be independent, anyway.

Russia


	177. Belarus2 1

To my beloved nation in the East.

I WILL BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA. All we need to do is get married- ...

It's been so long sense I have seen you (Happy, not hiding behind an overturned table.). How have you been my beloved? I have a sunflower for you... all you need to do is come and get it...

with all undying love and obedience,

Belarus. 3 (BUM-BUM-BAH)

* * *

><p>Bel..a..rus'..<p>

Never, sister, never. I love you as a little sister but we will never get married, never.. d-did I mention never?

B-but I see you nearly every other day staring through my windows.. w-well anyway, I have been, um, fine. Growing plenty of my own sunflowers, so there will be no need for yours, th-thank you though.. and how are you..?

With normal affection,

Brother Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, well now I have two Belaruses. But I don't mind.<strong>


	178. Wyoming 1

Howdy Russia!

I'm Wyoming, nice to meet'cha! My sisters (the Dakota's) heard about you from their pal California, so I thought I'd send you a letter.

Anyways, don't worry too much about Alfred. He's an idiot, we states understand this. Don't take him too seriously, he's just a spaz.

I also heard yah like Vodka? We've got some great bars here, especially at the Rodeo's. You should come, we have 'em all the time! I'll keep Alfred calm too (he likes Rodeo's). My secret: give him a good burger. He'll love you forever, trust me.

Other people think you're scary? I think you're like a big Teddy bear. I've always wanted to hug yah because o' that.

Plus we've got TONS of Sunflowers! Of course, ours are Giant and around eight feet tall! Lots of plants here!

Thinking back, some Nations compare us states to Al's bodyparts. I'm in the center, so I guess... I'd be his heart! Wait, I guess that means he dosen't hate you, because I certainly don't!

Everything else aside, I'd better go, the Dakota's are comin for the bulk riding contest and I had better set up! My job as his big sister yeah? Little brothers can be a handful. Better then some of my sisters though, I'm a Tomboy through and through!

Later!

-Wyoming

P.S.

Remember, keep smiling yeah! Haters gonna hate!

P.S.S.

I've heard you're curious about other Nations curls, so: Hands off my cowlick!

* * *

><p>Privyet Vaioming,<p>

Da, Kaliforniya is good comrade.. I am glad you have written one to me, I have received one from your city Wy too.

He is threatening me almost as much as he was during Cold War.. but I usually do not take him seriously.

I have strong feeling I could do nothing to make him love me in any way, but I will try. It would be nice if it got me out of this near-war situation. But anyway, I will see about joining you. I hope this place you speak of would not mind being deprived of all the vodka they have. It is my fuel, you know~

Hugs are fun. They are like squeezing the life out of someone, but gently.

The only one I have heard him talk about when it comes to that is Florida, ufu. And I am certain that he hates me :(, so thank you for that. Eight feet? One day I will grow sunflowers that are as tall as my buildings! Europe's tallest building is in Moskva.

Of course little sisters can be a handful..

Da svedanya,

Russia

P.S. I always do, da~

P.S.S. It's not like I ever have the chance to touch anybody's curl.. people are so strangely fearful.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a cowlick when I was 11; I secretly cut it off and mom never found out. xD<strong>


	179. Belarus 7

Dear Brother

Of course you could. Or I could just scare him away. And as for Poland...I was only at his door when he wrote to you. Ask him what happened when I actually got inside.

You really are a jerk sometimes, brother...I was so close, we were about to share the joys of marriage and eternal love, and you turned to the enemy and broke my heart. Again.

*curls up sadly in a corner and cries* All the other countries are either afraid you or hate your guts and think you're evil...except me. They think the same about me- don't you see, we need each other! You never used to be so cold towards me...I just want my old Ivan back. The one who smiles and comforts me, and doesn't run away. Where's my lovely brother gone?

Yours, in sadness

Belarus

PS. And out of interest brother, how do you feel when China rejects you?

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Ooh~ I hope to see him all bruised and cut all over. He might lie to me about what happened so perhaps you should give me the details.

Th-there is no eternal love or joy in marrying when we are already related.. and if you are talking about Yao, I can assure you h-he is not the enemy. But I did not mean to hurt you.

Oh, Natalya.. d-do not cry! I love you and always will as my cute little sister, b-but nothing more than that. I will come visit and comfort you, okay? J-just keep your hands away from improper places.

Please do not try to kill me,

Brother Russia

P.S. Eh.. I feel hurt when that happens but I know better than to give up. I see your point, but the difference is, me and Yao are not related...


	180. Singapore 1

Dear Russia,

My time is limited, so I shall keep this letter brief.

Please stop asking people to become one with you. Seriously. Or I shall be forced to be angry. And when I am angry, I can become scarier than you and your creeper little sister combined. I can and will beat your brains out with a cane.

Also, the above threat applies to you creeping out England, too. England is very nice and he's my best friend, so please... just stop.

Sincerely,

Yovani Chong

(Singapore)

* * *

><p>Singapur,<p>

D'aw, whatever happened to friendly inviting greetings? The last time I checked, you were not my boss~ so no. I do not care if you get angry, my pipe is just as good a weapon.

I have not done anything to Angliya, da. It was his fault for giving me such a fragile chair. Also, I am only trying to take Sealand because Angliya seems so annoyed with him all of the time.. heheh, da, that is totally the reason..

Da svedanya,

Russia


	181. Massachusetts 3

Russia,

Some? Try most of us. There's a lot of arguing always going back and forth. It gets annoying sometimes, which is why I'm glad I live so close to the ocean. I can always escape to P-town when they really start pissing me off. That, or break out my baseball bat.

Ha! Yes! That was totally me! You should have seen the look on his face! I thought I was gonna pass out, I was laughing so hard! He did try to kill me right after that, but it was worth it. And no, I haven't really found anyone who's not at least a little moronic.

Michigan? Really? She's a punk. She's got a high violent crime rate, but that's about it. Nobody can match me for craziness, though. Well, maybe California, but she can't even drive in the rain, so I'm not worried about her either. Though I suppose if Michigan is in trouble, I should probably help, too.

Best Regards, Massachusetts

P.S. I have no idea who that is, but he can come, too I guess. Is that like a Russian Santa? And oh yeah, my Bruins made it to the Stanley Cup! Canada better watch out!

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

It sounds just like what is going on in Europe right now. Everybody is getting so mad at each other.

Ufu, I wish I was there to see it, but at that time my peasants were having a major uprise against Yekaterina (Catherine) the Great in Moscow. Anyway, you should have thrown him into the water as well~

I guess you could help her, but I do not think she is being threatened anymore. But if I do succeed in cheering Belarus up then she will most likely return to her acts of terrorizing others, in which case I...will be hoping it is not me.

Russia

P.S. Da. It is short for Dedushka Moroz which is Grandfather Frost. I will bring him, but I must tell you that all of the children in Boston might run away for some reason. Eh? Are you winning?


	182. New Jersey 3

Russia,

Perhaps Alfred would't take to kindly to you... ah... taking over his states. The Marines are scary. Like, scarier even than that huge bouncer that kicked me out of that club in Rio last week. (Man, that was awesome...)I don't think Brazil was too happy about that.

Massachusetts has come pounding on my door demanding to know why I have been 'conspiring' (yes, he really said that) with you. Then he called me a moron.

...And thus, I have added him to my hit list. You see, my ghosts and I plot revenge against those who mock me. So, I was thinking, with your weapons and my awesome stratigies, we could totally crush our enemies. And Poland, 'cause that guy really annoys me. Is he a guy? I have my doubts.

Oh, and Sarah Palin can see you from her house. Just sayin'.

Hasta luego,

Santiago Jones, The State of New Jersey

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

I know. I do not care how 'scary' any of his troops are, I just wish he would stop threatening me so harshly because I have told him I do not have any intention to take over his states.

I do not mind Massachusetts, who seems to think that everybody surrounding her (I do believe the one I have been talking to is a girl..) is a moron. I have no comment though. ^J^

Your ghosts, ah? Ghosts of who? Da, that is a guy under all those dresses and skirts. I do not know what Lithuania sees in him. But anyway, I think Belarus' has done good enough damage to him~ you and I should crush Prussia, then.

Eh? I am going to guess that that is good thing.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>It seems the person who was China has disappeared :[<strong>!


	183. Frannie 2

Dear Russia,

Thanks so much for replying and clearing that up for me in such a timely manner. Much obliged.

Also, yes, mostof the state of Wyoming is considered a desert besides the mountains; which surround 3 of the 4 borders of the state. But being a desert also means it get frigid here during the winter.

I have to say I was tickled to see a reply. I've always heard rumors that you where…uncanny, I guess is the best way to put it. You don't seam bad to me, not one bit.

Well, perhaps the mention of everyone becoming one with you might have been a bit off, but so long as you don't do anything to anyone I care for or myself I'd be honored to be your friend. That is, should you whish to be friends.

Not to be nose or rude but you don't sound to well. Pray-tell what's wrong? ….do you like quilts? Maybe I'll make you one to keep you warm this coming winter, despite it's some time away. No harm in preparing, I suppose.

I do hope to hear back from you soon. If you ever need anything just let me know and I'll do all I can to help.

Forever west,

Frannie, Wy.

* * *

><p>Wy,<p>

Well, I do not even know where Vaioming is.. is it west? If only sunflowers were able to grow in deserts, then I would say I'd rather live in a desert. Much warmer most of the time, da.. but it looks like General Winter would not even leave me alone there.

I do not go a day without hearing that there is a rumor about me so I just leave them ignored. And I suppose that depends on who exactly it is you care for, but da, that would be lovely to be friends~!

There have been bad things happening but today I am going to forget all of them and celebrate my birthday with partying and as much vodka as I can fill myself with, hehe~ *hic*

Thank you for all of this, anyway.

Russia


	184. Michigan 9

Dear Russia,

... Well that's just stupid, if you are blamed for "not keeping her in control". She is her own country, you have no control over her, so you should not be blamed.

Well, where ever I go, I will aboslutly need afew guns...

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

Da, but sometimes it really seems as if she cannot keep herself under control, b-but nobody wants to even try to control her when that is happening.

O-okay, just do not bore any holes through her, please.

Hrm. New Jersey told me you have committed some crimes~! Like what?

Russia


	185. Alaska 8

отец

Yes, I supposed I handled it just fine - with America's help.

I don't know the other states that well. They never seem to visit much, and I always feel out of place when I'm in the lower forty eight.

New York has ulterior motives - he always does. I'm sure you knew that though.

Oh, she is depressed? She never liked me much, if I remember correctly. I think she only tolerated me until I became part of America...

Well, for your sake, I hope she will soon be distracted by something.

Looking forward to vodka,

Аляска

* * *

><p>Alyaska~<p>

At least you are bigger than all of the others are. Once again me and Amerika are on bad terms and he has gone against me once again, but I am not worrying. Moskva has been injured though and I have been tending to her.

Eh, Bela really does not like anybody who is not her n-nii-san..

That would be nice, but I doubt it will happen.

I might drink it all on you, sorry~

Papa


	186. Rhode Island 1

Deah Russia,

Hi!

Uhm...I actually don' 'ave a question for ya...I jus' wanted t'write t'ya 'cause ya seem like an interestin' person an' it has the added bonus of pissin' off Daddy Alfie...if 'e actually pays that much attention to what I'm doin'.

I'm Rhode Island. I'm the smallest state, but I 'ave the longest name - The State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations.

I don' think the othuh states notice me much 'less theyuh usin' me as a unit of meashuh. ...'cept for Connecticut...he keeps hittin' on me every so of'en. (EWWW!)

Well, some of 'um notice me a bit moah now that we got that show "Ghost Hunters" with the guys from Wahwick.

Oh! I came up with a question! Other'n Vodka, what's yuh favorite drink?

~Emily Jones

Rhode Island

P.S. If mah accent is too hahd for ya t'unnerstan', lemme know. I'll write any othuh lettuhs I sennja in Generic English instead've mah RhoDylan-ese.

* * *

><p>Privyet Rod-Ailend,<p>

Hehe, is that what all of you like to do is annoy him? It is fun, of course, but when I do it it always lands me in trouble, but haaa~ who cares, da.

Your name is even longer than mine. I do not think anybody else I have been talking to has mentioned you, and so far it seems as if Konnektikut maybe spends too much time with Frantsiya (France). If you conquer some other states then maybe you will get more recognition, da!

I do not think I have seen that show, but we have a ton of people who obsess over the many ghosts across the country here.

Ah, I also love kvass, which is popular bread-based drink.

Russia

P. S. Do not worry, your accent makes me giggle.


	187. Prussia 4

W-well... Still... I mean, you could have shown mercy-I showed at least a little mercy to your people, right? I'm pretty sure I did, anyways...

That was such a cruel thing to say... Well, I guess it is YOU that said it. Yup, makes sense now.

Königreich Preußen/Gilbert Beilschmidt

P.S. And you can't spell Russia without ass. *smirks* And I'm too awesome to be an ass, so don't even pull that crap on me.

* * *

><p>Prossiya.<p>

In a way, you did. And I _did_ show you mercy by not completely finishing you or your people off, da. But now that I think of it, it would be much nicer if you did not exist at all.

Pfft, you are the cruel one. Remember those times when you were once working for me~?

Russia

P.S. Insulting my name is just like insulting yours. And at least the letters are not in that order.

* * *

><p><strong>d'aww, thanks~ :P<strong>


	188. California 9

Heys Smoochum!

You could say that~! All the hot dudes in Italy say 'ciao' in a totally sexy voice, that's how they get the girls around here! You should try it~! ;)

OMG, like, creepiest night of my LIFE last night! There were these freaky foot steps, a-and weird orbs in the forest, and just...total HELL is on that island! Amelia says I even got possessed while walking around and started acting all violent and stuff, but I like, totally don't remember that at all... God, I'm totally spooked, I DON'T want to go there again! But I have to for Amelia's sake...ugh, it's so hard being an older sibling.

Moving on to move pleasant things, has anyone ever told you how much of a total gentleman you can be? And YES YOU ARRRRRRE~! XD In a totally cute way though, hottie cakes! ;D

Well, Hotel Monaco is fashionably GORGEOUS, darling! Of course it's popular! Especially amongst couples~! Amelia never told me why after she practically SHOVED me out of the lobby when Germany came in, which totally bugs me! She's always keeping secrets from me...(pouts)

YES! This is a victory worth drinking to! Get the wine and vodka, we're TOTALLY gonna gossip when you get here! Be it about England/America, Germany/Italy, or even Spain/Romano, I've got the gossip to go~! I'll even like, give you some advice on how to win China's heart if you ask nicely... ;)

Ugh, I've noticed...it's totally uncool, but I guess there are a lot of things to be jealous about when you've got weather like mine. OH, does that mean you're jealous too~?

Totally lookin' forward to it! Careful with the pipe though, we don't want to scare the poor shopkeepers away~! And how can your sis be embarrassed about her chest? Do you know how many girls over in the states would love to have a chest like hers? Trust me, from a girl's point of view, your sis is TOTALLY lucky, it's nothing to be ashamed of!

Opps, Washington's coming! I'd better like, get off her mac before she catches me using it! Remember what happened last time?

See ya!

XOXO

California~

P.S Paka Paka! That's so cute! XD You should use that more often~!

* * *

><p>Kaliforniya,<p>

Oh, uh.. ciao? I know what happened to Yaponiya last time, so I do not think I will try it. I do not have any need to be chased by any more girls, unless of course it will help me get more minions~! I mean, more people to become one with me!

Hm, that just sounds like an ordinary day in my house, and also like when I spend full nights drinking vodka and waking up without knowing why everything in my room has been smashed to pieces. But anyway, I am still looking forward to going there. Shouldn't you be more mature about it than her if you are older?

Nyet, nobody has put it that way. Usually I am just the monster or freak or creep, but I do not listen to people anyway. I am glad you think so, then.. I think.

I have nice hotels too! And I am going to guess that Germaniya wants to strangle you or something like that because you were with Italiya. He is always a grump, though. I think I will teach him that it is good to smile once in a while.

R-right, well, at least the vodka might make that occasion more fun. I would not mind your help, but I know I am already close to succeeding in that, even though I have not heard back from Yao in a while. *pout*

Jealous of you? Well, it sounds as if your place is nice and you have not got any mentally scarring siblings, so da. But I am still great country and would not want to be anyone else. Aw, no scaring..? And Katyushka is always in pain because of those things. She does not like them and I am always having to fend off perverts away from her. Frantsiya, kolkolkol..

Da, okay. Maybe you should get your own computer. I have to buy new ones every so often after I throw my old ones at the wall.. And you mean the incident where you were all bruised, right? Hehe~

PAKA PAKA! *usual creepy smile*

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Yaponiya = Japan, Germaniya Germany &amp; Frantsiya France.<strong>


	189. Fem Germany 1

Dear Ivan Braginski (Male Russia),

it has been a while since i talked to you last but i hope you well, how has your country been, weather wise that is. Gretchen doesn't know about this and I hope she doesn't find out that I am writing you to talk. Also everyone over here in the Nyotaliaverse say hi especially Anya Braginski or Fem!Russia

Hope you are well Ivan please respond ASAP

Lorelei Beilschmidt (Fem!Germany)

* * *

><p>Privyet Miss Germaniya,<p>

Da, I am well enough. ..Weather wise, some of my country is beginning to warm up which is certainly good, but otherwise, things have not been very well here. Ah, privyet to her too, I hope she has been safe from male Belarus.

And how have you been~? Hopefully you are not all trying to kill each other there.

Russia


	190. Washington 11

Dear Russia,

Haha~ Last night was fun. It was spooky at times, cause both me and Lizzy were hearing footsteps all over the place, sometimes they coming towards us! (even worse, cause it's pitch black in the building, and you KNOW nobody's there.) But the worst was when California wandered off somewhere. I'll tell you what happened some other time, it's kind've a lengthy story. Let's just say something was OFF about Lizzy last night... (and spoke Italian, when she doesn't know Italian!)

Ooh, a ghostly chariot? That would be interesting to see! You know what, let's just go on a ghost trip! We can bring along Alfred, and scare the crap out of him and Lizzy~! Or we could just pull a prank on them, and some other folks. You know, to release some pent up anger? I've heard about Prussia, Poland and Romano, don't start a war, okay?

Why even ask that? Haven't you heard of the Civil War? Those oldies, as I like to call the Eastern States, still hold a slight grudge against each other. One of the hidden rules you must obey when you're a state is NEVER mention Lincoln to the Southern States, because some of them will react violently in response to that, whether it's verbally, or physically. I figured this out only recently, when talking to South Carolina. That didn't end so well, as I recall...S. Carolina has quite a temper...

You could try asking someone about why you scare everyone. And if nobody will answer, then ask me. One thing I pride myself in is honesty, if you're scary in person, then I'll say so. You just have to promise not to hold a grudge against me or anything...(You know, I bet it's the fact that you have that pipe with you, everyone's afraid you'll beat them with it.)

For your sister, I'd say the main problem with her is that she doesn't really know anyone, besides you or Ukraine. A hug would be nice, give her support, but help her to branch out to other countries. She can't always look to you for attention, and she has to accept the fact that you don't want to marry her. There are other countries out there that would probably respect her for who she is, Belarus just never gives them a chance to talk to her. Also, maybe she should try keeping the knives at home for a change, like you with your pipe...I think you can use your fists instead as your pipe, you're a strong guy!

No no, you can like whoever you want, I'm fine with it! I was just surprised is all. And I'm fairly certain China was ordering sunflowers at one point, but he's stopped recently. Who knows, maybe he didn't want your sunflowers because he already had some!

Good luck with your sister, I hope my advice helped!

Washington (Amelia E. Jones)

* * *

><p>Vashington,<p>

Well, Italiya is not as innocent as he seems, da? Hopefully he will finally agree to be friends with me once I visit there. It seems like it would be amusing to see Kali like that. I must go with~ once this war I am in ends. And you are too late to say that. _War has been started_, but it is not directly aimed toward those three. I have lost Moskva and Sankt Peterburg and Kazan because of Ispaniya and I will not be able to move on until that is fixed. But do not worry much about me.

Oh, _well_, I am not very familiar with Amerika's history, you know. Not that I would care to learn any of it in the first place. I do know of Boston Tea Party though because I was talking about it with Massachusetts. Anyway, did that president torture those southern states or something?

I will try this, but it is usually the other way around; people are always asking me that question.. and I am never sure how to answer. You are not scared, right? ! (Hm, what is wrong with beating people with it~? It is most fun. I will have it with me forever!) Ooh, fists.. that would work, but metal is much better.

Da, I will give her a hug, which will probably be the bravest thing I have done in long time. I-I think she does know people, but is not as familiar with them as I am. It seems so far Litva is the only person who can see through that side of her and accepts her. I..she..is still posing the threat to try and side with Amerika which is why I should not completely let her go. It has been decades and that realization has not yet crossed her mind once, but again, still n-no reason to give up on trying, I guess.. if I tell her to keep off her knives t-then most likely she will just cut me with them again.

Horoshi~ I know now that he is growing his own. I still give him at least one every so often. You can not ever have enough of them~!

Spasibaa.

Russia

* * *

><p><strong>Ispaniya-Spain, Litva-Lithuania<strong>

**horoshi-good**

**spasiba-thank you**

***shakes fist at FF for being malfunction-y* **


	191. Montana 13

Dear Russia,

It isn't they get scared to easily, I gave one of Sanders Counties bunnies a heart attack once.

Really? That's cool!

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones and now considering the Dakota's are hovering behind me West Dakota

* * *

><p>Montana,<p>

:( Not my bunnies. I will try my best. That was not very nice, da?

Da, it is as if Yaponiya's animes/mangas spread around the world like wildfire.

Russia


	192. Philippines 2

Russia,

Oh,I'm really sorry for replying late,but I had a lot to deal with,like my idiot corrupt leaders. *sigh* I was sick for weeks.

By the way,would you kindly PLEASE /get your soldiers out of my place?/

Lorenzo

* * *

><p>Fillippiniy,<p>

I understand. Da, my troops there are being withheld, as I have more to focus on.

Russia


	193. Kaliningrad 1

Russia,

why are you such an ass?

Kalingrad (Dimitri Beilschmidt)

* * *

><p>Kaliningrad,<p>

What was that, kol?

I knew I should not have let you live near Pol'sha (Poland). And why is that your last name? You belong to me, not any German.

Russia


	194. Hungary 3

Ivan,

It sounds more like you should lay off the Beef Stroganoff.

Everyone /besides/ you, has died after sitting in that chair apaprently. Yet again, some believe you are Death itself.

VODKA IS TERRIFYING. Hell no! Only bad things happen, bad mood swings, shitty choices, I shall never touch vodka, ever!

Ey, my stuff. So it's oka if I destroy it. Not you.

...Yeah, please don't blow him up. Just don't. It's too much trouble.

Not at the moment, no. So what is it.

Pffhaaa, True. True. I guess even you can have a sense of humor. It's a little suprising.

From

Elizaveta AKA "Vengria"

P.S.- Nice to know my pan has an effect on you. Useful hint~

* * *

><p>Vengriya,<p>

I think not. That stuff is delicious too, have you even tried it?

Really? Ufu, why doesn't Angliya just give the chair to me then.. I could put it to use.

...:( You have made vodka sad. Fine, I will not ever give you any anyway.

And do not worry, I will not be blowing him up any time soon. Therefore, he had better not try to do so to me. I am doing bad enough.

..Nothing, nothing at all.

I will take that as a compliment~

Russia

P.S. I am going to guess my pipe has equally good effect.


	195. Canada 2

Russia,

Oh right...kumajiro...I keep messing up, but I'll remember soon, eh? Oui, he is...just look at his eyelashes, uwah~

He is really in a rage right now...I don't think the shut down mcdonalds...he just is ready to destroy you...Now that I think about it...

Yes, and I'll do my best.

...eh?

Canada

* * *

><p>Kanada,<p>

Eh, what were we talking about again?

...

Oh, right.. I really do not need any more trouble, and I hope Amerika does not try anything. He would not like a war against him either.

I heard you are losing the hockey game against him, you silly..

Hmm?

Russia


	196. Lovina 2

Vodka bastardo,

I bet you lured fratello with pasta and promises of funny stories. I'm onto you bastard.

Stop lying!

Lovina

* * *

><p>Lovina,<p>

Nyet, but that sounds like a good idea! Maybe I should try it.

Nope, I am not. She is her own country da, she can take care of herself.

Russia


	197. Japan 1

Go Aisatsu, Roshia -san.

I hope you have been well. I was just finishing some orders on some doujins from the other countries and was wondering if you would like to have any custom made doujins as well. I have decided to ask you due to the fact that you seem to be more interested of late in my anime and manga.

Should you wish any, you may contact me. Despite my current state, I assure you that all that will be sent is of quality. My pride would not allow any less than the best. Currently I am making one that involves you and Canada. I have sent a teaser of seven pages for you to sample. I hope to entertain business with you.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Yaponiya,<p>

Nyet, I have not been well, but what about you? You are recovering from disaster incident, da? I had to evacuate a majority of my eastern-most cities, but it is not your fault. I have been, anyway, some of them are so very interesting~

Ah, thank you. Me and.. eh.. oh, ufu, why did you choose him? Well, the teaser is cute. Just like Kanada's bear. If you made one of Yao and I, I will be your best friend forever~

Rossiya


	198. Antarctica 1

To Russia,

Hi, I'm Antarctica. I heard you wanted to have land claim in Antarctica. THat's cool, then we'll be able to see eachother more. I don't see why everyone is afraid of you. I'm not scared of you. I was talking to Latvia the other day. I metioned you and he started shaking. Why is that?

So how's the letter thing going?

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Antarktida,<p>

You would really let me do that? Jii~ I would like that, even though your place seems twice as cold as mine (how can you stand it?) You were, da? I have not seen the little brat in weeks. I have no idea why he would react that way~ maybe he misses me! I do miss him.

Rossiya


	199. Basque Country 1

YO FAT ASS.

Name's Basque Country. You know,one of Spain's autonomous regions? Whatever. Not like you would know.

Get your ass out of my buddy Lorenzo's face and your soldiers OUT of Bilbao! Is there any particular reason why you're invading random countries or do you just want to start a WWIII?

Basque Country

* * *

><p>I AM NOT FAT! *sniffle..*<p>

You are not nice, maybe I should not leave you be.

I **am** getting out of Lorenzo's land. And I can tell you that I did not personally order all of these invasions myself. As for Ispaniya, all I wanted from him was land.. I do not want this war either, but I am not going to surrender.

Russia


	200. Moscow 7

Father,

Da, they could. I know.

Polsha is crazy. That's that.

The Spanish economy is very bad, and I have the sinking feeling that she is doing as she usually does and hiding her illness until the worst hits. If that is the case, I may have to return, or else send Arianna to check on her. America is a strange one, is he not? I am glad to be back, as well. Her dog was scaring me - which proves the intimidation tactics worked.

Moskva

P.S. Oh. Okay!

* * *

><p>M-Moskva,<p>

I would rather you did not return there in your state, or, well, hers. I have destroyed that city with no remorse. I suppose I should just get straight to the point that Sankt Peterburg and Kazan have also been bombed by your friend Madrid's papa in the past few days.

This is painful and I am sorry that this has happened to you, I am trying to drive Ispaniya's and Avstraliya's troops out.. the sooner that is done than I can get to healing you.

Papa Ivan

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to suddenly drag you into letter sadness, but this is what's been happening in quite a few letter fics, so, yeah. Thought it was best to keep going along with it. xP~<strong>


	201. Maine 1

Hello Russia!

I'm Maine-the furthest north state in the Continental forty-eight states.

I do have to say that dad isn't like most of us-if anything, he's the personification of Tennessee, if you ask me! I don't see any reason to why people are scared of you; after all, didn't you stop being communist?

Confused,

Maine

* * *

><p>Privyet Maine,<p>

I have heard that Amerika compares his states to his body parts, so what would that make you~?

Hmh, what is Tennessi like, then? And nyet, I am still communist, but the other silly nations think that is such a bad thing. Soviet Union no longer exists, though. It is nice not to be living in that house anymore, but I wish the Baltics were still with me.

Da svedanya,

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>Boom, 200 letters! :3 <strong>

**Demonym for Tennessee people; I looked it up and it's Tennesseans. :P**


	202. Germany 1

Dear Russia,

I promise you this letter is strictly for business. My boss is making me write letters to almost every nation about varied contents. Italy says 'Hi' and 'Would you like pasta?' I need you to find out if Prussia has been swapping my beer with you vodka again. Please do not punish him too harshly if you do catch him. As long as he is my *younger* brother it's my duty to protect and punish him when needed.

Germany

* * *

><p>Privyet Germaniya,<p>

Ahah, sure. Maybe your boss should loosen up a little. You can tell Italiya that I say hi back and that my big sister and I will be visiting him in the future~ Pasta, da, if he makes it with vodka sauce. I hope Prossiya has not been doing that, and I promise I will not break _too_ many of his bones for it, da? It will also be for his threatening to bomb me.

Da svedanya,

Rossiya


	203. Gillian 2

H-hello Russia,

You mean Papa, you call him Matvey, and sometimes you play hockey together, Papa Canada...O-oui...but y-you see, I never spent time with him, and was mostly raised by papa, and grandpapa. I-I'm nothing like him, you see, I was raised to act more civilized, even though other grandpa made me change my name to Jill for a while...

Well, I have been cheering for Papa, and Vancouver, I hope that thay do well...I heard that America was ready to bomb you...what have you done Ivan?

-Gillian

* * *

><p>Gillian,<p>

Ooh, da, that one. Matvey~ it is surprising how fiery he is about hockey. But I am still hard to beat! That is good that you do not resemble that other papa of yours, he is really not nice.

I am voting for them too. And that is nothing new now. He and everybody else all want me dead, but I will not give them what they want.

Rossiya


	204. Arizona 5

Dear Vanya,

Well... sometimes people just need time. What do you mean by "easily deal with them"?

I'll definately stay away from her. I hear she keeps sharp knives with her.

I'm dealing with Mexico because a lot of people from Mexico and southern counties have been trying to enter my borders and it has been keeping me busy. I also have to deal with a huge wildfire that's only 5% contained right now. I'm starting to get worn out from all this stress.

Sweet. I wish I could get a lot of fish here. I mostly have trout... which I'm not a big fan of personally...

Why?

Yours Truly,

Sophie

* * *

><p>Sofi,<p>

Ah? Something like hacking senselessly at their nice faces with a pipe is one way.

She does, but.. maybe there is a chance you will get on her good side. If you do not mention that you have been talking to me. I am trying to get her to make friends with others so she hopefully does not focus on me so much.. but everybody is too afraid.

Well, you are not the only one who has it bad right now. Meksika seems like a nice place, anyway, I do not know why they would want to leave.

We catch about three million tons of fish each year.

Potomu shto, I am at war, and I will not get into details but my childhood was nothing but pain and blood. No luck here~

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>potomu shto = because<strong>


	205. Fiji 1

H-hello, R-Russia...

I-I'm F-Fiji.. d-do you k-know C-China-san...? I'm his nephew... H-how a-are you? I-I've heard that y-you like vodka very very much.. we have some very strong liquor in Fiji that are made with vodka beer and fruits... I-I can send you some, i-if you'd l-like...

Y-your comrade's Nephew,

Fiji/Illiavi Thomas

P.S. R-Russia, I-I have a request... c-can you keep me away from Belarus? I-if you can?

* * *

><p>Privyet Fidzhi,<p>

Of course I know Yao, and in that case, it is nice to meet you~ I am not great, bu- _Da!_ I would love that if you sent me some, that would make me feel better. Hehe, you sound like Raivis, why are you talking like that?

Paka,

Rossiya

P.S. Hm, I will do my best. She should not bother you too much now, but if she does, I would hate to be in your place~!


	206. Scotland 1

Dear Russia

Hey there mate am Caledonia or Scotland as most people call me.i

have writen you a letter to annnoy my brat of a sibing England.

Also i have one Question to ask of you.

Who's better at Football Spain or England?

well i got to go and get more bye for now!

Best whshes Caledonia

P.S:I am a GIRL okay not a guy a GIRL thanks.

* * *

><p>Privyet Shotlandiya,<p>

Angliya, da.. is he the older one or you? And why is he always so weird~?

I am not big football fan so I would not know, but I am just going to say Angliya is better at it.

Da svedanya, then.

Rossiya

P.S. Hehe, yes ma'am.

* * *

><p><strong>ScotlandsAngel264: That's okay, I don't even know any Scottish slang. :P <strong>

**Not used to referring to soccer as 'football' either~!**


	207. KamikoGensokyo 2

Russia;

I guess... unless they're creepy... :/ but you aren't as bad as France... That guy is such a perv...

OF COURSE I'M NOT FRIENDLY! You know, maybe I think it's weird that you're friendly since a Russia I know is really rude :/, not like you at all.

He is s- UNLESS THAT LOVER IS YAO? DO YOU THINK HE'S A WOMAN? GOSH OF COURSE.

:/ ,

Kamiko.

* * *

><p>Kamiko<p>

...I hope I am nowhere _near_ as bad as him.

Eh, shto? Is there another Rossiya or something..? I will get my pickax.

Nyet, I do not think he is a woman! If I did not know him, that would be my first assumption, though..

Do not give me that face~

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>KazeRose: I don't watch soccer though, so I vote for nobody~ :P I didn't even know Spain won FIFA (jeez I don't pay attention). Hooray!<strong>

**shto=what **


	208. Belarus 8

Dear Brother,

I have no doubt that he will...he's more of a girl than I am. I won't put explicit details, but I can tell you that it involved my trusty knife, a chainsaw, some broken glass, gasoline and a box of matches. Use your imagination~

Well...I-I guess that's...something. I look forward to your visit. *extends arms hopefully*...hug?

With still lingering love

Belarus

PS. Actually, that little visit to Poland really made me feel better so...is there anyone else you don't like/ who has been irritating you recently? It's not exactly what my therapist reccomended for anger managment, but it will do.

* * *

><p>Sestrenka,<p>

Aha! That is what I told him, and I have not heard back from him in a long while. That is creating such a beautiful picture in my mind~ I am proud of you.

I will be there...whenever I can. D-da, of course.. *pulls slowly into hug*

See, nice, calm times like this are better.

Brother Rossiya

P.S. Well, I do not think I should bring you into this war that I am in against Ispaniya.. I should be able to handle it on my own. Th-thank you though. You are in anger management? That is good.. I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, bonding~! xD<strong>


	209. Prussia 5

Russia,

Yeah, see- Wait, WHAT did you just say to me? I am so gonna kick your ass next world meeting.

How the hell am I cruel? Dude, you were the one torturing me for forty-some years, not the other way around.

Königreich Preußen/Gilbert

P.S. As I said before, I'm too AWESOME. What part of that don't you get?

P.S.S. Have you seen West? I can't find him anywhere.

* * *

><p>Prossiya,<p>

Sure you will. Do not forget that I can kick ass too~

So what? Maybe I should keep you imprisoned once again. You behaved much better.

Rossiya

P.S. You are the only one who thinks you are awesome, you know.

P.S.S. I believe he is in a hotel in Italiya.


	210. Croatia 1

Dear Mr. Russia,

How are you today? Has the snowing stopped a bit? I hope it has, because I have a lot of sunflowers that just arrived from America and tulips from the Netherlands and Turkey.

I was wondering if you'd like some flowers to cheer yourself up.

Yours truly,

Croatia

* * *

><p>Privyet Horvatiya,<p>

I am getting better, I guess. On top of the few other positive things, da, most of the snow has stopped~ and the majority of it has melted.

I would love some, but I am running out of places to put them. Maybe I should start surrounding the outside of my house with them as well as the inside. Flowers and vodka make my home smell so good.

Rossiya


	211. Oklahoma 2

Hello Mr. Russia,

I'm confused... How could everyone in the world be on your side? How could you make that happen?

We have...

Sincerely,

Oklahoma

* * *

><p>Oklahoma<p>

It is possible, you will see! I will make them realize how wonderful it is on my side~

Has anyone died from them~?

Rossiya


	212. Rhode Island 2

Hi Russia!

I'll take mah accent makin' you giggle as a good sign, yeah?

Yeah, ih-gets me in trouble sumtahms too but 'is riakshuns ah so much fun t'wahch. An' I usually manage t'pin th'blame on Massachusits or Cnnetikit.

I sumtahms wunder jus' what Daddy Alfie was thinkin' when 'e came up with mah name. I can't d'side if 'e did ih 'cause 'e thought I should 'ave sumthin' bigguh than t'othuhs since I'm the smalles' or if 'e was jus' drunk.

I think yer right, Cnnetikit prob'ly does spend too much tahm with France.

I dunno if I kin manage to conkuh any of t'othuh states, but I like the ideah. Best place t'staht is prob'ly convincin' Massachusitts t'help me geh rid've Cnnetikit. Then I'd 'ave s'more land t'work with, an' ...I think it's Delawaeh'd be th'smalles'. I'm likin' this ideah moah and moah. Jus' gotta figguh owt how I'm gonna convince Lisbeth t'help instead'a runnin' t'Dad.

Theah's sumthin' about ghosts tha' jus' catches people's attenshun I guess. Even Dad likes 'em. But when 'e watches movies wi'ghosts in 'em 'e gets scared. I kno sum've'vm're scary movies, but 'e gets scared even when ih-ain't a scary movie! ...I should make 'im watch th'one tha' freaks me so much I kin only watch ih about once a yiah.

I've 'eard of kvass b'fore, but cou'n't remembuh much abow'ih so I looked it up. Ih sounds good, I'd like t'try ih sumtahm.

~Rhode Island

* * *

><p>Rod-Ailend,<p>

You could say that.

Amerika says it is just a form of love that all of you are like that toward him. I would say he is lying but unfortunately I know well that people do have the strangest ways of expressing their love..

Maybe he wanted to make you sound important, da. I was once called the Rossiiskaya Sovetskaya Federativnaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika. That is quite long.

Louisiana is the one Frantsiya brags about sometimes. Ufu, it is a fun idea, is it not? I think it was New York who wanted to do the same thing.

Scary movies are just like comedies to me. Which one are you talking about~?

I will send you some then. You know what else tastes good? Blood! **Hehehe**~

Rossiya


	213. Fem China 1

Russia,

W-what have you d-done, aru? Can't even spend one day relaxing, without hell being raised, and don't you dare let brother Yao get hurt...

Already have to get rid of that creep panda, don't want to deal with one more creep...

~Nene

P.S. I saw a box being delivered to your house...while out shopping...why do you anger people, aru?

* * *

><p>Miss Kitai~<p>

Hmmm? Whatever you are talking about, it is not my fault~! And I promise I would not ever let that happen, da. He is too important to me.

Aw, I thought every Kitaiskii person loved pandas. I do not think they are creeps.

Rossiya

P.S. That might have been a box of flowers. And I do not mean to. People are just sensitive.. and fragile.. breakable..~

* * *

><p><strong>Kitaiskii = Chinese :3<strong>


	214. Michigan 10

Russia,

Oui,Bela is depressed right now, so I think that alittle chreeing up would do her good, dont you think?

Well, Mastodon is hungry, i gotta go...

Alicia,

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

Ah, she is already starting to feel better. I think I am finally getting her to behave normally.. should not get too hopeful though..

Ooh, I have so many rosomaha in Sibir'.

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>rosomaha = wolverines<strong>


	215. Elise 1

Privit :),

I know this'll sound strange BUT... Will you mary me?

* * *

><p>..A-and you are..?<p>

*shivers*

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure that was a letter but it seemed it would be fun to put in xD<strong>


	216. Washington DC 4

Russia,

He does it somehow...I wouldn't be able to do it, I don't like kids very much, ya know? Yeah...not fun. I had a stalker once, *shivers* never again.

Ah, I see. How unfortunate. That means you can visit more often!

We're all special in our own special ways~

Love,

Aleckis

* * *

><p>D.C.,<p>

Eh, who was your stalker? Nyet, not fun..

Da, I would like to, but I have a feeling Amerika would not let me. But I also have a feeling that I would not listen to him~

I do not know what my way is.. maybe that I am the biggest, but then others think I am fat. :(

Rossiya


	217. Zurich 1

Herr Russland,

I am Zurich, son of Switzerland, member of our great Confederacy. I wanted to inform you that your former boss Lenin still has an esate in my city. What am I supposed to do with it?

On a personal note; I have always wondered how you used to maintain such a large, highly developed and no doubt very costly army. I wish father would take you as an example, but he can be very stubborn and xenophobic.

In deep respect,

The Canton of Zurich

* * *

><p>Privyet Zurich,<p>

Oh, I had forgotten about that. Are you sure you could not put it to use somehow?

My military had once surpassed Amerika's before he had suddenly risen above everybody else. But mine is still one of the greatest, da. Nyet, your papa Shveytsariya is lucky to be so peaceful all the time.

Da svedanya,

Rossiya


	218. Hungary 4

Ivan,

I have. I will admit it does taste pretty good.

but I feel like large portions would kill someone.

Err..I don't know about that...Why don't you ask him, and not me?

I don't care that I made vodka sad! Vodka can go suck it. Better yet, you can go suck vodka.

Yes yes because you are the worst off in this world right now...

You were going to ask "why not become one with mother Russian, da?" weren't you.

..prediictaablee~

Okay, because for once it was ment as one? Sort of?

Elizaveta

P.S.- You don't know that now do you?

* * *

><p>Vengriya<p>

... I have never thought of that. Maybe I should test it out on somebody.

I will ask him then, if the chair is not still broken into a million pieces.

Well in that case, I think your Vengerskii wine and beer tastes awful. Fine, I will! But you are missing out.

Neh, would you like to switch places with me for a day then?

Ah, how did you guess~ and compliments make me happy.

Ivan

P.S. Of course I do. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha, new record **today** for my highest amount of hits~**


	219. Lovina 3

Vodka puttano,

LEAVE. HIM. ALONE. VAFFANCULO! EAT SHIT AND DIE! HE'S MY LITTLE FRATELLO AND YOU WON'T MOLEST HIM.

SHE'S BATSHIT CRAZY LIKE YOU! IS THAT A DEFECT IN YOUR SAD EXCUSE OF A FAMILY?

-Lovina

* * *

><p>Lovina<p>

But I do not want to~ and whoever said that was my intention?

Hehe, you are the one being insane here. Nyet, it is not, the rest of my family is per...fectly... n-normal...

Rossiya


	220. Canada 3

R-Russia,

S-sorry I got distracted by kumajumanin's cute eyelashes, and he's asleep again...*uwah*

America tried to recruit me, but you are still my friend. This girl I know is also very angry with you...so angry and scary...why are the Asian nations like this when angry? Yao was...so was k-Kiku...now my friend...she wants to strangle you right now...

Please...please don't remind me...it's terrible, especially with how terrible his referees can be...

-Canada

* * *

><p>Matvey,<p>

..I did not even notice he has eyelashes. But da, he is cute, I feel the need to take him again.

Wah, that would make me sad if I was not your friend. And who is this person you talk about~? I have not seen Yaponiya angry since WWII, and I hope you do not mean Yao is angry with me now. I do not like it when he is.

Well you should try to beat him. I would help if I could. Ice hockey games are best when there is violence.

Rossiya


	221. Wyoming 2

Howdy Russia!

Yeah, there's a reason for not touching the cowlicks/curls. Do yah really not know? Well, I guess I can explain. I'll attach an explanation to the letter kay? It should work because I made Germany write it(he owes me. Gilbert stole my horse. Again.)

Oh yeah, you have a little sister too right? You know, she just came in and is staying with me. She's pretty nice too, good with the horses. Mind if I keep her for a while? I like her! She's got Moxie!

Trust me, we have more Vodka than you can drink, help yourself! We're also near the Budwiser HQ, lots of fun to be had there! I often take care of their top twelve horses, so I'm there a lot.

Al's being hateful? Not terribly surprising, but hey, I can attempt to fix that! Come to the Rodeo I mentioned, he's always in a super good mood then! Especially after the bull riding contest (he always wins, he's great at it!)

Plus if you come, I get to hug you! Yay!

Hm, I guess that's all I got to say for now! Along with the curl/cowlick letter, I also sent you a plane ticket and Rodeo ticket! Come see!

-Wyoming

P.S. My name is also Kat A. Jones. The A stands for Awesome (so you can obviously tell who named me.)

* * *

><p>Vaioming,<p>

Da, I have read the explanation. _Hehehe_~ is that really what happens? That makes them sound even more fun to touch.

I do, a- wait, shto? She just.. came in? E-eh, izvinitye, but I cannot let you keep her. M-maybe you have caught her in a good mood but she has a history of having broken people's arms, legs, ribs, spines, destroying buildings, arson.. and making me unsure as to whether she wants to marry me or kill me. Just tell me if anything creepy happens, da?

I did not even know that was possible~ Amerika's vodka is never as good as mine is, though.

I will come but I am not sure when it will be. But I will be ready for hug.

Rossiya

P.S. If it was Amerika, then I hope he did it to annoy Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong>shto=what, izvinitye=sorry<strong>

**To author: Aww yay, I'm glad you like it. :D You should start your own; they're fun~ **


	222. Kathy 1

Hi Russia!

Heya! I'm *suddenly looks around* er. well... you don't need to know who I am. Just call me figment. 'cause I'm like a figment of your imagination.

or well... maybe not your imagination. But I'm pretty sure I'm a figment of someone's imagination. Er. Yeah. Better stop that before I start going in circles anymore than I already am.

Anyway. I just wanted to say that I think you're pretty cool. I'm not sure why everyone's afraid of you. I mean you do have the "kolkol" thing and the pipe, but I really don't see what the problem is. Then again people tend to tell me that I'm insane. *shrugs*

They're just jealous because all the cool people are here, 'cause they're all just a little bit crazy (in a good way).

*looks around and quickly signs the letter*

Kathy ~ The Psycho Path

P.S. - Just because I don't exist outside of some people's heads doesn't mean I'm not real. That's just a silly thing some sane people say.

P.P.S - Only the good crazy people are here. *and by that I mean not Belarus ;)*

* * *

><p>Privyet Kathy,<p>

Oh, right, kind of like another of those voices that are always in my head, da~?

I do not see what the problem is either. And how can people call you crazy if you do not even seem to have a real identity?

Rossiya

P.S. You are strange. I like you.

P.P.S. Who else do you mean, then? I wish I was wherever this "here" is.


	223. Antarctica 2

Antarctica

Heh, you spelt my name funny. I think it would be cool, because then I could see you more. I think that'd be awesome.

Yeah, it does get kinda cold down here, but I got used to that. plus, most the time I wear a neoprene body suit under my clothes. Keeps me really warm.

Yeah, I was. I met him through Sealand. why do you call him a brat? Physically I'm only three or four years older then him. (although, mentally, I'm millions of years old)

Maybe he's a little scared of you?

* * *

><p>You had better not be making fun of my language, Antarktida~<p>

_Kinda_ cold? You are the coldest place on Earth.. Maybe one of those would help me, but I like my coat and sharf better.

He often displeased me, but I still miss when they were all living with me. Hm, I have always thought Yao was the eldest.

Raivis, afraid of me? Don't be silly~

Rossiya


	224. Japan 2

Roshia-san

I am terribly apologetic for any inconvinience cause by me. Please excuse me on that note and accept my humblest of apologies. As for my condition.. Perhaps we could move this conversation to another topic?

I thank you once again for liking my products. I used you and Kanada-san together as there has been an increase of people who see to like that pairing. It was also a request. You can purchase it should you want to read what happens after those seven pages. I would warn you, the fluff is only at the begining and the end.

I would be able to make one of you and Chugoku-san, but I would requre a more informaton on what it should be about. I am able to do fluff, sci-fi, romance, hurt/comfort/, and many more genres. The price would be set accordingly to the content, quality and length. I have attached a form for you to fill up, please read the terms and conditions. The case of anonymity is one that is absolute.

On that note, I wish for permission to use you in requests for explicit doujins. There has been quite a big amount of requests for you on the market. I am unable by contract to disclose who.

Thank you for your time

Japan

* * *

><p>Yaponiya,<p>

Nyet, do not worry, like I said, you did not cause it. Nature can be very tortuous to us~

Hmhm, I will think about buying it. I did not even know there were people who had that thought cross their minds.. that is both weird and tempting, da. I hope it was not Frantsiya who requested it.

Ufu, I will also have to give you those details on the form you sent. There has? Eh, I-I am not sure what to say to that.. Just whatever you do, please make sure that one of these does not end up in the hands of my little sister.

Blushing!Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>nya, I am one of those RusCan fans ~3~<strong>


	225. Germany 2

Dear Russia,

My boss? I don't think I want to know what he looks liked loosened up. *Germany shudders* Also, I don't think that putting (what is exactly is vodka sauce?)vodka sauce on pasta is what Italy meant when he said 'Would you like pasta'...And, Ukraine or Belarus? I can't seem to remember which one is older. Also, please do not brake any of Prussia's bones? He will not be able to walk home. *Sigh* I will tell him to stop bombing you, when did he start?

P.S: Italy wanted to send this with some pasta, you will see a container attached to this letter with Italian pasta inside. Italy says 'Enjoy!'

Germany

* * *

><p>Germaniya,<p>

Well then, maybe you should loosen up. You are so very serious~ Vodka sauce is Ital'yanskii, you know! It looks like I have given Italiya some influence, da? It is made with both tomato sauce and vodka and some other things. Ukraine is the big sister; things usually do not turn out good when I bring Belarus places. I will try to contain myself~ But, nyet, he has not started at all, he was only threatening to bomb.

Rossiya

P.S. Spasiba, Italiya!

* * *

><p><strong>Ital'yanskii = Italian<strong>

**Spasiba = thank you**


	226. Poland2 1

Skurwysyn,

Like tell your bitchy sister she fucked up my beautiful hair, and like it's take forever for it to grow back. I should like totes ruin your wardrobe expect to see a red sock get into you homely wash

Like die you evil suka,

Poland

* * *

><p>Pol'sha.<p>

HAH! It is a shame she did not rip it all out. If you do that, then yooou can expect to see all of your pretty skirts and dresses torn to shreds, da?

How about I kill you instead~?

Rossiya


	227. Massachusetts 4

Russia,

Really? America makes it sound like all you Euro-guys get along...though he doesn't really talk about any of you much unless he's telling us how much better we are in comparison. Heh, he's so optimistic, unlike cynical, old me.

Speaking of which, I think New Jersey is spreading rumors that I'm a man. And he has the balls to get mad at me for calling him a moron. A petty moron, at that! I'm not a dude! I mean, I do wear jerseys most of the time, but that's because I have to let everyone know which teams I support. But I'm obviously a chick. Right? I'll send you a picture, you tell me what you think.

Anyway, since Michigan is okay I guess that means I can go back to ignoring her. She was telling me about that thing about how Belarus was after her 'cause of that shit with China, and then I kind of tuned her out because I was trying to give Vancouver the evil eye. The B's are one game away from victory! I know better than to jinx it by talking too much smack, though. I am a Red Sox fan, after all.

Oh, and did you hear? I just got hit by a bunch of friggin' tornadoes! I hardly ever get them around my house, and never this bad. I'm usually more worried about blizzards. I had to spend the night in the cellar with my dog, Chowdah. It was wicked scary. Do you ever get tornadoes?

Ugh, I think that's all I can write for now. Jersey is here talking about ghosts, and devils, or something. I'm not scared of any of that B.S. Doesn't he realize I've got a whole town full of witches at my back? Salem is on speed dial, mofo!

All the best, Massachusetts

P.S. Oh, yeah? We have Jack Frost here, I wonder if they're related. I hope the kids don't get your guy and Jack confused.

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

Of course he would not know. And I think all of us would be disagreeing with him on that one.

Ufu, I have heard these rumors, da~ It confuses me when they call you _him _or something similar, what with all the boy nations who look like girls.. hehe.. but I can see you are a devushka. Now I should get rid of this picture before bad things happen to me for having it.

I do not believe Belarus even attempted to try anything. Do you even know what had happened in the first place? I-it was terrible! And da, da, Amerika will not shut up about his victory. And it looks like Mik- no.. Matvey, is stuck with riots now.

I might have heard something about it. But I see no reason to be worried about blizzards. I have been in so many that I am practically numb to them now. If I ever get a tornado, they are usually in the far west.

Hm? That sounds like fun. That all does not scare me either.

Rossiya

P.S. Maybe, either that or he is a rip-off. We also have Finlyandiya~

* * *

><p><strong>Last weekend I took a drive to the places that were damaged, like Monson and Sturbridge. It's pretty sad :[<strong>

** **~School's out c:****

****devushka=girl ****


	228. Belarus 9

Dear Brother,

Well, that's understandable- I don't think Poland will be in any condition to write letters any time soon. A-and...you are? Really? Well...I think I might be feeling something close to happiness.

I'll be waiting. Always.

And I've sent you a pet rabbit with this letter. I saw it and thought it looked a bit like you...hopefully you'll like it **and decide to marry me**..ahem. Sorry. I meant to say...I hope it doesn't die on the way.

With love and many kisses

Belarus

PS. Spain, huh? Very interesting. Well, if you ever need backup, you know where to find me. And yes, the anger managment was Ukraine's idea *scowls* As if I need it!

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

He told me you set his hair on fire~ *giggles madly* Da, I am. And at least that is better than you being depressed. That is never good.

U-uh, right..

Oh, spasiba sestra who w-will never become my wife~ it has made it here alive. Maybe he and Russia-koshka will be friends.

Ivan

P.S. Nyet, I have things under control. And..no comment..b-but, uh, you never know, m-maybe it could be good for you..

* * *

><p><strong>spasiba sestra = thank you sister, koshka = cat<strong>


	229. America 3

Dude,

I bet you're using your freaky 'kol' thingy to get them to like you! That's totally mind control, which is cheating!

What does it even mean?

Well people remember my victory more. So HA!

Really, he talks about me? Ooooh, what does he say? Not that I'm admitting anything, mind you. And why /do/ you keep appearing in his house? Is there something I should know..? *aims ballistic missile*

Let me guess what you did for your birthday. Got drunk off your ass with vodka, destroyed your house, made out with your sister and passed out in the sewer? Amirite?

Being nice to commies is against my moral principles.

Signed, The Hero aka Alfred F Jones

* * *

><p>Amerika<p>

Hehehe, that is not what that call is for. It is meant to frighten others off, but it would be much better if it was mind control~

Da, maybe the people in _your_ country remember it, but that is it.

He says you are an irritating idiot with whom he does not know where he went wrong. ^J^ Put your silly missiles away; I go there because he summons me with his silly black magic, but then he kicks me out!

Close, but that would be disgusting. That sounds more like what Angliya would do.

Too bad~

Rossiya


	230. Prussia 6

Russia,

Yeah, right! I could kick your ass up and down the street any day of the week!

You fatass mother-...Bite me. There is no way in hell West is gonna let that happen. Not again...and the only reason I even remotely acted well-behaved is because I thought I might have been able to see bruder earlier.

Königreich Preußen/Gilbert Beilschmidt

P.S. Nuh-uh! Fritz thought I was awesome! West thinks I'm awesome (although he might not admit it, kesesese!)! Italien thinks I'm awesome! Kanada thinks I'm awesome! How many people say YOU'RE awesome, eh?

P.S.S. I hate to say it, but...er...thanks...

* * *

><p>Svin'ya<p>

I would like to see you try.

Is that so? I do not recall ever needing Germaniya's consent. Da, you were much better behaved than you are now, considering you never even got that chan- **I AM NOT FAT! **Kolkolkol.

Rossiya

P.S. Everybody in the world; that's how many. Or else. In your face~

P.S.S. _You are welcome._


	231. KamikoGensokyo 3

Russia,

Are you sure about that? Jk Jk, France is probably the worst...

Did I say Russia? I meant Russian, excuse my spelling... His name... PAVEL. The guy hates me...

Then why do you want him to be your lover? Oh don;t tell me your GAY? :O

and i'll give you that face anytime you want :/...

From,

Kamiko

* * *

><p>Kamiko,<p>

..Exactly..

Ah, that is a relief. Then again, if there was another me, I probably would not kill him. Taking over the world could probably be made much easier. Anyway~ that must be your fault, because my Russkis are always such good people, da.

Because, it would only be perfect. No matter what Yao says, it will happen. Gyei? Nyet. Not completely.

Rossiya


	232. Croatia 2

Russia-chan,

Hungary-chan wants us to get married again, like we were during the days of Yugoslavia... Our bosses are also arranging this union to be in a week *smiles shyly* I remember those days... we were quite happy...

I-if you don't want us to be married again, I-I won't pry (unlike Belarus). *blushes furiously* I-I did think you were quite handsome when we were married... I think I was quite infatuated when I was your wife...

*tears up* R-Russia-chan, what do I do? I'm nervous and I'm scared! *cries*

Your friend,

Klara Igrec/Croatia

* * *

><p>Horvatiya,<p>

...Shto? M-my boss is in on this? Nyeh, Vengriya.. well, I will have to change the minds of both of our bosses.

B-being constantly [attempted to be] forced into engagement is stressful enough. I can not marry you now.. th-there is a reason why we had split apart, remember?

I..do not know what to do myself except stay away from marriage. Which I have already been doing.

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>shto = what, Vengriya = Hungary<strong>


	233. Oklahoma 3

Hello Mr. Russia,

I still don't understand how it will work...

Yes, many people... It's very sad...

Sincerely,

Oklahoma

* * *

><p>Oklahoma,<p>

..Maybe you will just have to wait and see.

Ufu, if you say so.

Rossiya


	234. Scotland2 1

Dear Russia,

Do you enjoy killing people?

~Scotland

* * *

><p>Shotlandiya,<p>

Maybe, would you like to find out~?

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>Shooortest letter ever..<strong>


	235. Tokyo 7

Gyah, France has been harassing me and my friend St. Petersburg (YES, a RUSSIAN city) for the past week. =-='' I guess it is better than being stalked by Belarus or something, though.

Um, Russia, I was wondering, (though I think I might already know) what does "Becoming one with you" really mean? Err... because my friend said... sex...

I think I'm FIANLLY scared of you,

Tokyo

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

..Of course Sankt Peterburg is Russian.. and if Frantsiya continues with this then I will have his guillotine slice through his pretty neck. Which, da, sounds more preferable than being stalked by her.

Well, tell your friend that that only depends on whom I am asking. ^^~

_Heh heh.. don't be.._

Rossiya


	236. Scotland 2

Daer Russia

Im the oldest then its Ireland then North Ireland the Wales anf finally Iggy.

well i say Spains better at football than Iggy. His football skills are as bad as his cooking and thats saying something!

oh i have one more question wich is better Whisky or Vodka coz i preffer Whisky me sef!

Got to go now me nd Ireland are going down the pub fir a drink mybe you should come sometime eh?

Best wishes Caladonia

P.S are you makin fun of me?

* * *

><p>Shotlandiya,<p>

Gah! Then fine, if that is the case, Ispaniya is better at football.

Whatkindofquestionisthat? ! Vodka is what runs through my veins, it is much better than viski.

Da, I might.

Rossiya

P.S. Hm~?


	237. Fem China 2

Russia,

Then why are other nations out for blood, aru? W-why did some cities get destroyed?...

D-don't make sterotypes, aru! They are cute, but this panda won't go away! It's acting like a stalker...like you, aru! Stop brainwashing what Yao finds cute...

~Nene

* * *

><p>Nene,<p>

It is not my fault~ they are the ones who are overreacting. Yao is on my side in this war, but I hope no damage has been done to him.

Ufu, sorry. That does not seem like such a bad thing. He maybe just want to be friends. I am not a stalker, I am afraid of them! And does that mean that Yao finds me cute? :3

Rossiya


	238. Zurich 2

Greetings Russia,

I'm sure that the house can be sold. Space in my city is in very high demand at the moment.

Peaceful? My father? That just makes me smile...

It is the image you get of him being neutral isn't it?

Let me assure you that he is everything but peaceful, and you should know... He told me he was once forced to fight against you along with France in the Napoleonic era. Nowadays he is content to keep us within his borders. Also I heard a rumour that you had invasion plans drawn up against us. Well, Germany had some too a few decades ago. I need not remind you how things turned out for him. We have never been beaten on our ground, so any attempt to invade us would be suicidal - unless of course you were to attack my brother Berne. I would have no objection to that.

I express my regrets that Belarus is not a democracy. If she were, then she would probably not bother you anymore.

Believe me when I say I know how it feels to be you when it comes to Belarus. Vorarlberg, a daughter of Austria's, wanted to marry me once quite forcibly - luckily father put his foot down.

By the way, are you and America still at each other's throats? Your struggle for dominance seems so pointless...

Kindest regards,

The Canton of Zurich

* * *

><p>Zurich,<p>

Da, that will work.

I suppose so. He is usually rather quiet at world meetings when he is not yelling at Yaponiya, ufu.

Of course.. Frantsiya was ruthless during that era, but he did not last long against me. And from whom did you find out, hm? I have not forgotten what happened to Germaniya, and with that memory I know that I will not be trying it. Yet!

I am not sure about that.

I-it seems the whole creepy sister thing is more common than I had thought. But I have nobody who will put their foot down, s-so..

We are, but it is well known that I am the one with the dominance over him~

Rossiya


	239. Wyoming 3

Howdy Russia!

Nonononono! Lets NOT go touching the cowlicks and curls yeah? Well, at least not mine. Go tug on Al's, that'd be hilarious! He won't fight back either, just freeze. It's fun!

Is your sister really like that? She's actually pretty mellow here. She's been asking me for tips on how to make you like her more, but I've only given her sister-like suggestions. Lucky you eh? Oh, and she hasn't hurt/arson'd anyone or anything. She's pretty cool. I declare her my newest friend!

Al should be coming into town soon though, don't miss your flight alrighty? Plus hugging you in front of Al would make him spaz. He has the silliest idea that we'll all turn communist and join your side. No offense or anything, it's just funny to watch him freak out.

Oh, and Al did name me that to bug Gilbert. Then it backfired and Gil declared me the 'co-awesome', so apparently he's trying to change my last name to Beilishimdt, or however the heck he spells it.

Can't wait to see how that turns out~

-Wyoming

* * *

><p>Vaioming<p>

*pout* But I want to! ..Oh good, that sounds like such a useful tactic~ That northern nation has one too.. Matvey, da.

Y-you must be a saint. Da, please do not give her any ideas beyond that, nor say anything that might get her on her bad side. Well, I-I guess this is good thing. I have been thinking that she could use the company of people other than me.

I will not. He has had that fear for decades, and it is very amusing to use it against him~ but his ideas are right, that will happen eventually.

Please tell me you do not think he is awesome. Or that I am better. I just might have to start using my pipe against those who do not agree.

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>To author: Heheh, I will send one. Prolly as someone other than Russia though. Like.. France. :p<strong>


	240. Washington DC 5

It was actually France...

Pfft, he can go screw England. You're allowed to visit, and that's final.

Aw, you're not fat! It's just all your muscle they don't know is under that coat of yours.

Hm...I think it's your persuasiveness.

Love,

Aleckis

* * *

><p>D.C.,<p>

..No surprise..

Ufu. Good. I have already visited plenty of times anyway, do not care what he thinks of it.

Go tell Prossiya that! He is calling me fat and hurting my feelings. *whine* I am about to strangle him with his own intestines.

Da, that is something.

Rossiya


	241. Rhode Island 3

Russia,

Yeah...sumtahms they show ih with hugs, sumtahms with names, an' sumtahms ya siblins're inta incest. Which is really, really creepy.

Written out it's longer than mine is!

Th'movie I was talkin' about is one'a th'ones that messes with y'head, but it 'as enough ghosty-stuff t'really freak out Dad. Ih's called "1408". Fo' all tha' ih scares me, I do love t'movie.

Eh...I dunno about blood. Ih don' taste bad, bu' I never foun'ih t'be sumthin' I wanned t'drink. Usually only taste ih when I get a cut on mah hand anyway.

Oh! I foun' this when I was at Dad's th'other day...not sure if ih's really yours, but I figyuhd I'd senja a pic. I've got ih now (ih ain't stealin' if ih ain't his in th'firs' place), but if ih's yours an' ya plan t'come get it, I'll put ih back s'ya kin cnfron' Dad about how 'e got ih.

~Rhode Island

* * *

><p>Rod-Ailend,<p>

V-very creepy. I showed my love in good ways but for some reason the Baltics had been still trying to hide from me. I have recently captured them in Sankt Peterburg though~

I do not know of that one, but I know Yaponiya likes to make a lot of horror movies. They are also not scary though.

It is hard to resist if it is all over you. But I am not talking about my own~

Da, I made that.. (it is so cute, nyet? !) I will have to ask him about that.

Kolkolkol,

Rossiya


	242. Lovina 4

Vodka puttano,

I don't trust you...that way you creep on those smaller nations...disgusting

S-shut up...you have no idea what it's like to be the female version of a country...

Yeah, sure normal *rolls eyes*

Lovina

* * *

><p>Lovina<p>

Do not~ they really tell a lot of lies about me, hm? I only want them one with me.

Nyet, but I have Ivana. You must at least be treated better, because it is mean to hurt a girl, da?

...O-of course...

Rossiya


	243. Canada 4

R-russia,

C-careful, Kumaneela hates being grabbed, and he can be very angry...j-just don't hurt him promise?

I sent a l-letter, asking if she was going to k-kill you, d-don't worry, I don't t-think...China is angry with you...I don't want to side with Alfred...w-why does he remember he has a brother...when all he does is take from me?

Really motivated to now...j-just please cheer for me...m-maybe the others will notice if I do well?

Canada

* * *

><p>Kanada<p>

Nyah, of course, I think he likes me anyway. (I did not know polar bears could flail like that.)

There are a lot of people who say they want to kill me. And Yao's troops had been fighting alongside me, so he should not be.. he can be cute when he is mad, though. Amerika is very mean, da? I agree that you should not side with him.. you would get more recognition on my side, hmm~?

I think it is too late now. Try not to get killed in all those riots you are getting~

Lyubov',

Rossiya


	244. Michigan 11

Russia,

Mastodon is paretty tame for a wolverine...

Uncle Matt is hurt! The news said some peole went on a rampage cause they lost their Hockey match... and they... hurt Canada...

I wanna go beat someones brains out..

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

All there are in my house are my bunnies and Russia-cat. I think I should get a bear or a Sibirskii tiger or something.

Da, I know. He is not too hurt though, I will take care of him~

Ufu, I wanna go watch.

Rossiya


	245. Alaska 9

отец

Well, America does have a habit of being contrary to other countrys' expectations, I suppose.

Ah well, size is not always the most important thing anyway. I sill am lonely sometimes.

Too bad Belarus always seemed...creepy? Strange? She makes me glad I am part of America.

Nooooooooo! NOT THE VODKA!

Аляска

* * *

><p>Moya Doch',<p>

But it is certainly one of them.. I feel lonely all the time as well.

Exactly, but as of late she has finally reached a more..sane level. Kinda.

I'm sorry! ;A; But it is impossible for me to run out of vodka, so there.

Papa


	246. South Korea 1

Dear communist person…thing,

Since you kind of seem to have a liking in my dear Aniki (as you know him: China), I was wondering if you knew where he was right now, da ze? I'd imagine you keep tabs on him sometimes and stuff, from the rumors I've heard…n-not that there are rumors about you where I a-am, h-haha…ha…da ze.

Everyone's been refusing to tell me where he's hiding right now; even Hong Kong crudely avoided an answer! What if he's in trouble, da ze!

Someone apparently told him that I hacked his computer, and possibly gave him a virus…so I am to guess that it's the reason he is in hiding from his owner~ da ze.

From nation to…other nation,

South Korea.

PS: Please write back quickly, da ze! I need to claim my Yao-san before someone gets their filthy hands on him!

* * *

><p>Dear Yuzhnaya Koreya,<p>

Da, hm, the last time I saw him was when I went to his house, and now he i- wait, for what reason should I tell you~? And I do not believe you, so whatever those rumors are, they are not true.

Have you taken into consideration that he could be hiding from you? Don't worry, he is not in trouble.

Was it you? He was yelling at me because he thought I infected his computer! Hmph, I would not do that.

Da svedanya~

Rossiya

P.S. What if I told you I have already claimed him~?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, sorry everybody for lack of updates, I stayed the night at my brother's who doesn't have internet.<strong>

**Heeey, 300 reviews! :D **


	247. Poland2 2

You total asshole,

That kurwa burned it! Now how am I supposed to be like the fairest at the world meetings, and wigs are totes cheap looking...that psycho bitch just like wants to get into your pants, you psycho dupek!

You're just jealous that I'm like so much prettier than you, and your ugly troll sister, and I can wear clothes like that. Well your other sister is like fine, but I'm so jealous that age can fill out some of the outfits...

How about I kick you in that sad excuse of a Kutas?

Poland

* * *

><p>Pol'sha,<p>

If you call my sister something like that again I will make sure it is your face that burns, da? Ufufu, you doubted her the first time and that is what you got~ you will just have to go to the meetings not looking like a girl this time.

I believe you are the only person who thinks you are pretty. And don't say Toris, because do you know who he thinks is prettier than you? My sister!

I would like to see you try~

Rossiya


	248. Japan 3

Roshia-san,

I thank you for your understanding. I suppose that you would be one of the nations that would know what Nature is capable of. I was too overconfident..

Please consider it. I have many good reviews of it and that particular pairing. If you wish, I may pass you some of the comments made. I am afraid that I cannot disclose such information by contract.

I await the signed form. Please send it when you are ready. Yes, there has been much requests for you, by whom I shall not disclose due to the contract. Er, I shall do as appropriate on that matter.

Thank you for your time

Japan

Ps. I, ah, also have a request from the Yuki Onna(snow lady) of my land's legends to send her regards to her 'dearest brother, the General Winter'. I am afraid I do not know much details of that. I just found a sheet of ice telling me to ask you to do so..

* * *

><p>Yaponiya,<p>

Da, only too well. A part of mid-Siberia was destroyed by a meteoroid a hundred years ago.

I will send it along with this letter. And, er, she was not one of the people who requested, right? ..That contract is no fun! If I tear it up, then could you tell me these things?

Rossiya

P.S. R-right, of course. I did not know he had a sister (how does she treat you?) I will tell him when he.. returns..


	249. Antarctica 3

No way Russia! I love you language. It's one of the languages that I love. I just haven't seen my name spelt like that.

well... Yeah. That's just a habit of mine being in the teenage mindset. I've got my own coat, it's Black and grey. I think your scarf really suits you, wheere did you get it?

Oh, Well. I've never had anyone living in my house. It's so lonely. That's why I like to visit you countries so I don't go... insane from isolation...heh

technically Yao (that's China right?) is. He's the oldest out of the *countries*. I'm a continent. Different.

mmmmm I think I'll trust your judgement.

How are your sisters? Belarus is... weird to say the least, not that I'm afraid of her. Doesn't she want to marry you or something? jeez, I'm lucky I don't have any siblings. Wait, I do have Artic, But I never see him. Isn't Ukraine your older sister? hmm I haven't met her. Can you ask her if I can meet her when you see her next?

Antarktida (has a nice ring to it ^^)

* * *

><p>Antarktida,<p>

Good, I love it too~ it is much nicer than Poland's, da?

I have many coats, but this one is my favorite. And the sharf is from Sister Ukraina who received it from our mother.

But you have had a lot of visitors in the past, right? I think Amerika was the first to land there, but I at least made an attempt. You can visit me whenever, da.

Yay!

And my sisters are.. are.. fine. Belarus is the little one, and it has been a few days since she has threatened my life with marriage. I think it is a new record. I never know when I am able to see Katyusha, but sure, I am sure she would love to meet you.

Rossiya


	250. Moscow 8

Father,

The only state Madrid could be in if she's been destroyed is some degree of mental instability (which was questionable long ago) or lifeless, Father. I am afraid to ask which. What her father does is not what she does and, while it makes me sad that they've been bombed, I cannot blame Madrid for what her father does.

The Kremlin is taking care of me, Father.

Moskva

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

R-right, well, I know that she is not dead, nor are any of my cities that had been hit. I have acquired Mediterranean land and had Ispaniya quarantined in his capital, but it seems that this war is already dying out.

Horoshi.. There has also been the help of a few other nations.

Mnogo lyubvi,

Father

* * *

><p><strong>to author: Aha. I woulda reacted that way about Moscow being hit, but it wasn't as much of a surprise to me 'cause I was a part of this whole thing. :p<strong>

**Mmh, I have never thought of it like that, though I know how important the Kremlin is there. And I don't know, but it would be only fitting (and pretty darn cute) if Russia was a girl, considering it's feminine in the language~ (And in French too, lol)**


	251. America 4

Dude,

Well THANK LADY LIBERTY it's not mind control. But it's still freaky- Lithuania told me he still has nightmares about it. I don't blame the poor guy.

Well my country is the only one that really matters, so it's all cool, yah?

And, heheh..he always says that stuff to me too. It's his strange way of expressing affection ;) I think Japan calls it being "tsundere." A-at least I think that's what it is...maybe I should send some roses, just in case? I'm not /really/ that irritating, am I?

And FYI, my misslies rock. I don't wanna put them away, how else can I show them off to commies who have nothing like them? ;)

Liar, I bet that's exactly what you did. And MY IGGY WOULD NEVER DO THAT! You sicko! Only you Russkies are capable of that kind of thing!

Signed, The Hero aka Alfred F. Jones

PS. Dude, why do you spell my name all weird? Cut it out!

* * *

><p>Amerika<p>

Good, it should be. Ooh, does he? Tell him I will drag him to my house again if he misses me that much~

You are funny. Saying things like that must be why you are so irritating to everyone.

So that is what you call it.. apparently to people in Yaponiya I am "yandere." I hope that is a nice word. Roses are always lovely, so I am sure Angliya would like it if you sent some. I like them with thorns. And, da, you are. ^^

May I remind you of how afraid you were when Kuba let me point my missiles at you?

Nyet, I am not incestual. You are the one who is in love with your brother, who is the one who always passes out in weird places.

Rossiya

P.S. Make me, Amerikkkkkka!


	252. Croatia 3

*cries* I can't keep on having Hungary-nee control me anymore, Russia-chan! I can't stand up to my boss anymore! Please do something quickly!

Hungary-nee told me to marry somebody or else she'd kill me, and I'm so confused, Russia-chan! Please, just throw her into the ocean (not literally)! Not literally because she's my caretaker!

I need my vodka. *drinks*

Your comrade,

Klara Igrec/Croatia

* * *

><p>Horvatiya<p>

Ehh, why is she controlling you in the first place?

T-then why did she choose me? Surely there is somebody else who would want to get married. Da! I will throw her into the coldest ocean there is. Pleeease~?

That should make you feel better.

Rossiya


	253. Massachusetts 5

Russia,

I was reading about your home on Wikipedia, 'cause America was telling me about what a "jerk-wad" (his word) you are. Heheheh ehh, uhh, it wasn't that funny, but sometimes I laugh when I'm nervous. I'm sure you're not really like that anymore. I mean, you talk a big game, but you're just joking... Right?

Ehem, moving right along. My Bruins totally kicked the Canucks' ass! It was pissah! Did you see? It was probably the most epic game ever! And those sissy Canadians went out and threw a fit, rioting and looting in the street! I didn't know they had it in them, but apparently Canada got beat up. I'd feel worse, if I weren't riding high on VICTORY! Suck it! Is it strange that my sports fans only riot when their teams win? We just get so excited, we end up tipping over cars and setting things on fire.

I'm glad you don't think I look like a boy. What's the worst that could happen just for having a picture lying around? Your sister can't be that crazy. Besides, ehehe, you seem like a pretty capable guy. I did hear that Belarus kidnapped China, or something like that. I'm not too sure about all the details there. You sure talk about China a lot, though. All I know is that he likes selling his cheap crap in our dollar stores. I'm sure he's a nice guy, and all, and I do like panda bears, and Chinese food, and those little paper finger-cuffs... I lost my train of thought. There's some blonde chick watching me from the beach outside my house. Get lost, creep!

I get a lot of blizzards, too. The worst one was the blizzard of '78. It was over thirty years ago, but people still talk about it. Everytime there's gonna be a blizzard we make sure to stock up on bread and milk, just in case we get snowed in again.

I think ghosts are fun, too! America thinks I'm crazy, but I've always been into all that weird shit. He won't come anywhere near my house on Halloween. But right after Jersey left, Rhode Island came over and asked if I'd help her take over Connecticut. Is this more of your damned influence? The only state I'd ever think about trying to take over is Maine, because we used to be one big state. Then the brat decided to move out, and hide from me behind New Hampshire. Punk-ass.

Best, Massachusetts

P.S. I dunno that he's a rip-off. He just makes the frost on windowpanes, and snowdays! He's fun!

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

It is very lovely home, nyet? And Amerika's words never make sense to us, it is always his strange slang. Really like what anymore? I do not ever joke about what I talk about, you silly. I told Pol'sha that I was going to set his face on fire, and I already have the gasoline ready, da~

Da, I had seen it. Kanada beat me in a match give months ago and my fans did not take it lightly either. That kind of celebrating sounds fun, I wish I was apart of it~ I was hoping that Matvey would have won, though. I think he is okay now despite having been beaten up, ufu.

But she is! She would still do bad things to me. In her house she has pictures of me with her and Ukraina, but she cut Ukraina out of them.. but anyway, da, that was what she did! For days! And her guards beat him! Waah! Michigan somehow found a way to get around all of that, and I thought she was lying when she first told me. I do like to talk about Yao, just like I have heard he talks about me a lot~ I do not have many of those stores Amerika has here, but letting myself into Yao's house whenever I feel like it whether I am permitted or not is good enough! All of his stuff is so lovely. I get that a lot too. Just not at any beaches.

I had not had any known blizzards, but I remember Kazakhstan did years ago, which is just below my border. I did have a heat wave last year that set temperatures over one hundred, and over a thousand people died from drowning. The heat was a nice change..but the drought and wildfires were not.

Halloween? That is the day when everyone dresses up funny? I do not celebrate that holiday here, but I wish I did~ Wearing a white mask and killing random people sounds equally fun. Nyet, I have nooothing to do with Rod-Ailend's decision, it- hee, they are actually going through with it? I knew they would listen to me~! Ah, I mean.. it was all their ideas!

Rossiya

P.S. Aha. I wish I could say General Winter is f-fun, b-but he is not.


	254. KamikoGensokyo 4

Russia,

:/ REALLY? YOU SAY YOU AND YAO WOULD BE A GOOD COUPLE AND YOUR NOT GAY?

Which meaaans...

-a; Yao's a woman (I FLIPPING HOPE NOT)

-b; You're a woman (could be possible)

-c; htis may be belarus i'm talking too...(Tell belarus I said hello btw)

-d; You're actually gay

-e; You ARE GAY BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. :c

-Kamiko who really needs Belarus right now

* * *

><p>Kamiko,<p>

Really. We would, right~?

1) Last time I checked, Yao was not a woman.

2) Last time I checked, I was not a woman either.

3) Nyet! You are talking to ME! And she is away right now, but I will tell her when I can.

4) No. Haven't you heard of being biseksual~?

5) N- wait, hm, what did I do?

Signed,

Rossiya (why do you need her..?)


	255. Prussia 7

Russland/Chubbers,

Fine! Next world meeting, we'll see who's really dominant! (And no matter what West says, I'm still fixing my awesome jet!

...Heh, yes you are. *does best king voice* I now dub thee "Chubbers"!

Königreich Preußen/Gilbert Beilschmidt

P.S. Yeah, right! Then how come people always act afraid of you (except the awesome me, of course)?

* * *

><p>Svin'ya,<p>

Fiine! At that world meeting you will see that Poland's hair has been burnt off, and I will be more than happy to do the same to your head. (Also no matter what he says, I will destroy your jet and beat you to a pulp, da.)

**...**I will have no choice but to take off my coat and show you that you are wrong.

Rossiya

P.S. I do not know, but I will let you know that Wyoming has recently told me that I am awesome.


	256. Fem China 3

Russia,

Then why did someone leave a throwing knife in your door? I heard that you wanted land, aru...but why that weird sleepy tomato guy? Don't see why he doesn't say no, aru...

N-no! I wasn't saying that...wait aru...creepy panda...Yao finds that species cute...y-you're using his weakness to cute against him, aren't you, aru? You're tge one dressing up in cute costumes so that he will hug you? You sick bastard...

Stop it aru,

Nene

* * *

><p>Nene,<p>

I do not know, maybe it was Belarus. She has thrown knives everywhere at my house, i-including the person who lives in it. Because, what I wanted was Mediterranean land. If he did say no, that would not have made a difference~

Heehee, you figured it out before Yao did. But I think those species are cute too, you know, and I like dressing up as them~ I could get a hug from him whether or not I am wearing them, da.

Nuuu,

Rossiya


	257. Washington DC 6

Exactly.

That's my point. I don't really care.

I have. Over, and over...and over...and over...

Uh, p-please don't.

:D It is~

Love,

Aleckis

* * *

><p>D.C.,<p>

Good~ I would like to see all of the ghosts I have heard about living in that White House of yours.

Fine. Set him on fire, then? Da!

There is also the fact that everybody loves me~

Rossiya


	258. Scotland 3

Dear Russia

See told you he was better =D

omg how could you like Vodka better than whisky its like toatally the best drink EVER.

aww come PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE we know this great pub they got all kinds of drink down there its brill

Caladonia

P.S...

* * *

><p>Shotlandiya,<p>

But I was just saying that! Maybe I should watch a game to see who is really better, da.

And how can you possibly say that? I wouldn't be alive without vodka.

Ufu, begging usually does not work on me, but I will come.

Rossiya

P.S. Hehe, what?


	259. Northern Ireland 1

Dear Russia, Hope you liked the potatoes!

Signed Northern Ireland.

* * *

><p>Severnoy Irlandii,<p>

Spasibo~! That drought was terrible. I will use these for my borscht.

Rossiya


	260. Wyoming 4

Howdy Russia!

Matvey? Oh, Mattie! He comes here sometimes and beats Al with his hockey stick and polar bear. Kumajiro is its name I belive? Anyways, I have lots of videos of that happening, they make great blackmail when Al's being annoying.

A saint? Me? Thanks, but I don't think I quite fit the description~ I'm a bit too rowdy and have far to many rifles to be considered a saint~ Your sister is pretty nice though, at least to me. Some idiot tried hitting on her and she set him on fire though, it was hilarious! She's great!

Good, I've ordered extra vodka for you too! Oh yeah, that's right. Al is pretty paranoid, though he might be justified in this case since all will... Uhm... 'Become one with Russia'? I think that's how it goes right?

Gil is awesome, but he's also annoying. You're awesome too though~! You should tell him I said that, he'll get sooo mad~!

-Wyoming

P.S. I sent you some more giant sunflowers, the others might be starting to wilt.

* * *

><p>Vaioming,<p>

He does? Ahaha~ I did not know he could get violent like that. Da, I wish Kumajiro belonged to me, but whenever I take him to my house he ends up escaping and running away. I would love to see that footage.

Belarus, nice? Of course..

..n-not. She does look nice, but that is about it, and I have suffered enough to know that. B-but at least you are enjoying her, and she finally has something to take her mind off of, er, things.

Hooray! And you are agreeing to it, da? That is how it goes, and it will happen. One by one.

I am awaiting for the next world meeting where I will show him just how I feel about his 'awesomeness.' And I did tell him that, but he said you do not matter because you are only a state.

Rossiya

P.S. Spasibo~ My sunflowers die as easily as people do.


	261. Canada 5

Russia,

F-flail?...w-what are you doing to kumamini?

He is?...uh...well...I'm sorry...he may be an ass, but h-he's my brother still, and I live north of him...and compared to you guys, much more volurnable...

*sighs* it's alright...used to it by now...though why my city? Why D:

Canada

* * *

><p>Kanada~<p>

Hehe, what? I only give him big, warm hugs, da.

Was that a no? I suppose it does not matter now, nor will it when everybody becomes one with me anyway.

I am guessing it's because that city was the loser.

Rossiya


	262. Croatia 4

Russia-chan~

Can you please say hi to our kids? You know, some of your cities? Zagreb says hi to you! You're her father, remember?

And I also have a cute little kitten who's white and gray~ Would you like me to come over and give her to you? Russia-cat might want a friend, too!

Klara-chan

* * *

><p>Horvatiya,<p>

Da, of course. Tell little Zagreb I say privyet in return.

Russia-koshka has made good friends with the rabbit my sister gave me, but I am sure he would live another one, spasibo.

Rossiya

P.S. Belarus is very unhappy with this 'interference,' as she is calling you.


	263. Belarus 10

Dear Brother,

Yes, I did! It was extremley amusing, watching him scream and panic and try to smash open the water pipes. Oh, and I burnt his house down too, so he might ask to stay with you at some point.

Hmm, hopefully Russia-cat won't eat it either. It was Wyoming's idea by the way...I've been staying with her for a bit and she told me I shouldn't be so forceful, but try and be "nice in a sisterly way." I didn't know that kind of thing encouraged marriage.

It's quite nice here, actually. I don't feel as many homicidal tendancies, and the horses are lovely. I wonder if they'll make good sausage meat?

And how is the war with Spain going? Need any help yet? I can't sit still for TOO long, after all...

With all the love in the world,

Belarus

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Ufu, letting him stay with me is exactly what I will not be doing. Now for Prossiya~

He has not tried to yet. Horvatiya has also given me a kitten which I hope will be his friend. I am happy you are getting along with Vaioming. ..I-it isn't supposed to, sestra! It's supposed to discourage it. We are not getting married.

G-good. I have never had any horse meat, so there is only one way to found that out, da. (Pol'sha's horse!)

The war between us is over, so there is no need for help.

D-do not say things like that!

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>Horvatiya = Croatia<strong>


	264. Slovakia2 1

Rusko,

Which of the your cities is your favorite? When I visited, I fell in love with St. Petersburg. It's so lovely.

Ďakujem vám,

Slovensko (Slovakia)

* * *

><p>Privyet Slovakiya,<p>

That is a hard decision between either Moskva or Sankt Peterburg, but I would have to say Moskva, da. Along with being my capital, that is where most of my important buildings are, which are the highlight of my architecture. It is very lovely~

Rossiya


	265. Katie 1

mkay...It said in the description that just plain fans could post letters,so here I am!Hello,Russia!I'm Katie,and your min and my friend Tyler's(a girl) favorite character!Is it true your fat?I don't think so,just wondering because some people say ,bye!

-a fan(named Katie)

* * *

><p>Privyet, Katie<p>

So you love me, da? Good~! And I am not fat, and I am going to shove a bomb down the throat of the next person who does say that.

Da svedanya

Rossiya


	266. Germany 3

Hallo, Russland

*Sigh* I didn't think I'm allowed to 'loosen up' as I please, What I find relaxing is a quite evening, I don't think I can have that with Preußen and Italien? If I could have one night without Italien jumping in my bed complaining that he had a bad dream, or Preußen getting so drunk that he can't walk, I'll be very satisfied! And dankes for not hurting Preußen, I appreciate it.

P.S: Also, how did you know I was in Italien?

P.S.S: I believe that Ukraine came to Italien? Well, Italien wanted me to tell you 'Your big sister's nice! We had a great time together!'

Deutschland

* * *

><p>Germaniya,<p>

You are the one who let Italiya stay with you in the first place, da? If you do not want him with you then I will happily let him stay with me for a while~ As for Prossiya, I also offered to keep him under imprisonment again. He was very calm the last time. And, nevermind, I take back my decision on not hurting him.

Rossiya

P.S. Kaliforniya told me. She said you two slept in the same room together.

P.S.S. She did, I brought her with me. She enjoyed it too~ Now will Italiya be friends with me?


	267. Not Waldo 1

Creepy Russian guy,

Still can't find me?

-Not Waldo

* * *

><p>Nooot Waldo,<p>

Nyet? I did not even know I was looking for you in the first place~

Rossiya


	268. Michigan 12

Russia,

A sibriskii tiger? ... I'm nteven going to ask...

*sigh* fine, but I better not get him back shaking in fear.. .

I'm still deciding who's brain I wanna bash..

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

Da, I would love to have one in my house. Maybe then a certain intruder would be kept out.

Of couuurse not. Kanada is fine. I visited him the other day. He was shaking, but I bet it was just out of happiness~

If you cannot decide, then just go for everybody's!

Rossiya


	269. Seychelles 1

Privet Mother Russia~!

I'm Seychelles! You might remember me, might not.

I wanted to ask you a couple questions, and have for a while.

First- Why are your eyes purple? I mean, I love 'em, but it seems a little odd.

And second- I just have to know- my friend Madagascar said something about it- do you like China? Like, /like like/ him? o.o

Au reviour,

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Privet Seyshely,<p>

Da, I remember. I saw you on that island we got stranded on. Frantsiya seems to like you.

Purple is pretty, hmm? I am not sure why, I was just born with it. Kanada and Finlandiya and Avstriya have them too.

Like like as in love, then yes, I do~ But that is not a problem, _right_?

All will become one with me, da?

Rossiya


	270. Rhode Island 4

Russia,

Maybe they wanned t'do a world-wide game of Hide'n'Seek and f'got t'tell ya? Don' matter much now anyway, y'foun' thm so y'won.

I usually only get t'see th'English remakes of Japan's movies...they kin be a lihle creepy at points, but other'n that, not really scary t'me either.

Ih's very cute. S'parta why I took ih from Dad.

~Emily/Rhode Island

* * *

><p>Rod-Ailend,<p>

Yay, I did win~! Maybe they should not have all hidden in the same place, da. But I don't think I am going to let them try again.

They seem to be very popular with Amerika. I wonder what he would think of my horror movies, hm.

Da, I am glad you agree. I will be taking it back though.

Rossiya


	271. Tokyo 8

Dear Russia,

I hate France, I had a plan to kill him anyways~

My friends and I have a little group. For some reason, in this group, I'm the Russia. ^-^

Just because I'm the tallest of us~

Err... so if you were asking someone like China?

we all know you love China. "KITTY!~"

Russia, I'm trying to learn Russian right now... it's so fucking HARD TOOO! DX I can VERY easily write Russian, but I can't read or speak it at all. I can't tell how the hell to pronounce it. :\

I'm not scared of you.. your like a Bunny! Cute and cuddly, YET, You could rip off someone's arm in less than 10 mintues! ^-^

Love,

Tokyo~

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

What for? And why were you kidding about killing Poland then? D:

I see.. Is it like one of those strange cosplay things?

Ufu, da, that could be true with Yao.

I do not mind if everyone knows.

Hm? It isn't _that_ hard~ If you learn the pronunciation of each letter and practice the alphabet enough it will be as easy as writing it.

I am, da? I wish everybody would think the same. ..That sounds like a good idea now~!

Rossiya


	272. South Korea 2

Dear odd Russian man,

I...I have already told you, da ze! China is my beloved brother! He must be missing me by now...and again about those rumors...I know no-nothing of them, d-da ze.

You are starting to sound very...s-suspicious. I don't think I trust you anymore, da ze.

It was most definitely not me~! In no way could I 'infect' his computer, da ze! He has but the biggest reasons to suspect you!

With great worry for Aniki,

South Korea.

PS: Then you are lying, da ze! Dear brother would have told me if such horrid things happened!

* * *

><p>Yuzhnaya Koreya,<p>

Missing you? Hehe, he just told me things about you! He said something about you being a three year old who makes his life worse. Unlike me, da.

What do you mean? Aww, do not say that. I am very trustworthy, da?

But I said it was not me, either! I do not intend to spread any computer viruses until at least a few weeks from now. Ah, I mean, it must have been my little sister!

Kolkolkol~

Rossiya

P.S. Nyet, I am not lying. He cannot tell you because he is hiding from you, silly~


	273. Poland2 3

Matkojebca!

kurwa! kurwa! kurwa! kurwa! you like mad pojebany dupek? Go ahead, like bring it pizda, I'm like totally pissed off, and ready to totally kill someone! Pfft, I'll still far more pretty than you. My perfect features, and not that like lumpy nose that you have, that looks like someone glopped play-doh onto your totally ugly face.

Nu-uh! wkurwiasz mnie! I knew him longer, and as his bffafafaf... he knows I'm more pretty than that totally sad szmata, at least I mix up my wardrobe, and have the latest skirts, while she wears the same boring dress that she like bought millions of because you stupidly said you liked it.

You know what? My hair was getting boring anyway, I could just like change up my style for a while, so tell that kurwa, she epically fails

I'm so getting some steel boots for this

Poland

* * *

><p>Мудак,<p>

You do remember she also burnt your house down, da? If you feel that way, then maybe you should 'totally' kill yourself before I do. And my nose is perfectly normal! Yours would probably look nice all smashed in.

Has he actually told you that? It seems more like he prefers getting his bones snapped by my sister over you. I was not lying when I told her that, she gets more flattery from others than you do (not that she takes it well, but that's their problem~)

Really? So being nearly bald is a better change for you? You are strange little person~

Ooh, now I am scared!

Rossiya


	274. Japan 4

Roshia-san,

Eh? A-a meteoroid? A-ah.. that sounds very much like.. It has happened many times in anime's that a meteoroid landing... Did anything happen that year? Anything special?

C-could you send me the details? I could prepare some items for you in case of a world event. These things tend to go hand in hand... Perhaps you have sent a team of investigators only for them to wind up missing?

Thank you, I have received the contract. I, ah, cannot say... If you dispose of the contract, than the contract is void and I cannot entertain the business with you.

Thank you for your time

Japan

P.s, Thank you. All I would say is that it's best to listen to her whims, keep her satisfied and ensure you do not try be something she takes interest in. She tends to freeze whoever catches her interest.

P.p.s, Er.. I received another sheet of ice... Er, she wishes to know more about 'the child her beloved brother always visits' Does that refer to you or Kanada-san? She says she may also wish to pop by and visit her 'precious darling older brother'.

* * *

><p>Yaponiya,<p>

Hm, sounds very much like what? The year was 1908 exactly, and I am not sure of what else had happened if that's what you are asking.

Yaponiya is very nice~. Ufu, that might have happened. A lot of strange dead things were found in the area afterward.

You're welcome~ and aww, fine then, I won't. But the contract is still unfair, da.

Rossiya

P.S. Right, uh, maybe I will just stay out of her way.

P.S.S. Da, that must be referring to me. I-I seem to be his "favorite", so if she decides to visit then I am sure he will tell her all about me..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah, sorry everyone for my writer's block (or, er, letter's block..?)**


	275. Fem China 4

Russia,

You're an idiot you know that, aru? If you wanted warmer then you should have asked Yao or myself, since we have villas almost everywhere...for crying out loud, we have a place set up on that island Germany and the others got trapped on! Since you appear to be with brother, he would gladly have let you stay with him, aru, just don't dirty up the place.

He doesn't know, aru? Are you planning on saying? Or does my sad brother have to hear it from myself aru?

-Nene

* * *

><p>Nene,<p>

I am not~! Yao would get mad at me if I tried to take any of his land. I would like just as much to stay with him, but unfortunately I cannot stay forever~

It would ruin the surprise if I said anything to him, da.

Rossiya


	276. Croatia 5

*cries from sadness* S-she thinks she can because she's been my caretaker since I was a little infant; she thinks that if she controls me, it's like being repaid for the care and love that she's given to me throughout my life...

She chose you because I was married to you before, and she thought that you could protect me if we got married! S-she wanted me to be happy and not stressed out and depressed like normally, so she wanted me to go to you because she wanted me to be happy!

N-no! I was just upset at her, but then I realized her true intention was to make me happy, so now I don't want you to throw her into the ocean!

Drinking won't drown my sadness and shock, Rusija-chan

Hrvatska

P.S. S-say hi to our children for me, o-ok?

* * *

><p>Horvatiya,<p>

You are your own country, you can take care of yourself, da? You should try to let her know that. Vengriya is crazy woman, but maybe she will listen. If not, there is always the option of overthrowing!

Eh, fine. I would not know where to find her anyway. She seems to be all over the place.

As much as I like to see sadness and shock in people, it is worth a try~

Rossiya

P.S. I have, they say privet in return.


	277. Frannie 3

Dear Russia,

I beg your pardon for the late response. Its calving season and all the animals are having their babe's now. Also horse training, fixing the fences and tending the crops, so on and so forth; leaves me rather busy. It's a nice brake to sit down and write a friend.

Happy birthday, thou it is delayed. Pleas be careful.

Also; Yes, Wyoming is west. She's bordered by Montana, Idaho, Utah, Colorado, Nebraska and South Dakota. Wyoming is the most symmetrical state by the fact that she has 4 even sides and not a bunch of zigzags (at least in my opinion).

I hear tell you think my townships name is WY. No sir. My townships name, as well as my own, is Frannie. WY is the abbreviation for Wyoming. I terribly sorry about the mix-up.

How have you been lately?

Blast, I'm afraid I must leave this letter here. Seams the teenagers in my township have let the bull's out.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Forever west,

Frannie,Wy.

* * *

><p>Frannie,<p>

You sound a lot like my big sister Ukraina. Maybe you two would go good together.

Spasibo~ My birthday was lonely, but still good. Moskva and Sankt Peterburg are always full of colors and celebration every year, it is lovely.

Ah, and it is where my little sister has been staying for some reason. But I do not care about the reason as long as I am no longer being stalked nor my house vandalized. ..Sorry for the mix up.

I have been getting better. Since Belarus is in Amerika and has made friends with Wyoming, it feels as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, da.

Bulls? Ufu, tell me if anybody gets trampled.

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>my bad.. I never ever venture very far from New England, lol. At least I do know where Wyoming is though. ~3~<strong>


	278. Malta 1

Hello Russia!

Greetings from off the coast of Italy!

I know my boss might kill me if I say this, but I really wish I could come visit you sometime. Can I?

It's never below freezing at my house, and I'm getting a bit sick of the heat. You might like it here, and I'm sure we have sunflowers around here somewhere...

Oh, and if Belarus is reading this, which I find highly possible, I have a message for her: I dare you to stop stalking Russia for a day. Just ONE day. Maybe you can start stalking America. He'd love to have a fan girl.

Lots of love to Mother Russia,

~Malta

* * *

><p>Privet Malta,<p>

I say you do not listen to your boss and come visit me whenever you want, da~!

How can you be sick of heat? I could live in it for the rest of my life.

I-I will make sure she has seen it. It would be nice if she decided to do that. N-now I hear something.. Gah, h-how did she..!

I could not live one day without seeing brother. And that brainless moron has that British eyebrowed jerk, but if he needs a fan girl then maybe he should lose some weight if a girl is ever going to consider him attractive.

Mother Russia does not accept the love of anyone else.

-Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha~<strong>


	279. Massachusetts 6

Russia,

W-well, it does sound like a nice place, but, uh, I think I prefer it here. Yeah, there is a lot of creative word use thrown around over in the States. I'm sure you have slang that other people don't understand, too. Set him on fire? Shit, what'd he do to deserve that?

You got beat by /Canada?/ Well, I guess he does play hockey like no mofo knows, so he is kinda good at it...But my team still won. I'm glad he's okay, though. I usually only condone random acts of property destruction. I actually don't like it when people get hurt. Unless they deserve it. And he's not all that bad, except for when he pronounces English words all French-like. Now /France,/ I wouldn't mind turning /his/ ass into a hat.

Your own sister? You needa tell her to take a Midol, and lay off ya, dude. I can't believe Michigan went and did all that without me! China woulda so owed me one! I bet she didn't even ask for anything in return. You break into his house? On the regular? That's kind of sketchy, but my own siblings do the same kind of stuff to each other all the time. Usually it's to play pranks on each other, though, not to be creepy.

Kazakhstan? Isn't that where Borat is from? That sounds pretty intense, I'm sorry to hear it :( The southwestern states usually get wildfires every year, but I don't typically have them. Especially this year, it's been snowing and raining nonstop for months! It's only been sunny out for a few days at a time. Not good weather for baseball, lemme tellya.

Uh, we don't actually go around killing each other on Halloween. We dress up and go to parties, and people take their kids around trick-or-treating. I still try to go for the free candy, but I have to wear a mask so nobody can see that I'm a few years over the age limit.

I knew you had something to do with it! Stop it before I have to tell America! He's already all upset that we're all pen-pals. I don't want things getting out of hand!

Massachusetts

P.S. Is everything in your country scary?

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

Aw, but you would love it here~ Since I am going to visit you there, you must come here too, da? Baseball is not too popular, but there is still ice hockey and figure skating and gymnastics~ I have not actually set him on fire, but my sister partially did. He did everything to deserve it!

Da, it is the only time I see him so active. He wouldn't let me approach him for weeks afterward, crying that he was sorry and for me not to beat him with a hockey stick. It was weird. Things like that are fun too, whether or not they deserve it, da! I think that accent is cute on him. Does Frantsiya stalk you like he did Amerika's capital? Heheh.

I do. All the time. But it never gets me anywhere, it just makes everything w-worse! She did not ask me for anything, but I did not care as long as she actually did it. I would have done it myself but I had to call off the wedding she had arranged a-and her guards would have easily caught me. I think she has them trained to do that.. It was not Yao's fault he was about to be killed, so he did not have to owe anything. And it is not "breaking into" his house, it is only "visiting" him! You are not calling me creepy, right?

I think so. I do not get wildfires often either, but the weather here has been nice and that is all that matters to me. I am trying my best to keep the sunflowers alive..

But I have seen it in the movies! Well, candy is good too, but I do not see why there is an age limit for that.

What happened to being my friend~? It is not my fault some of Amerika's states want to be bigger. Rossiya promises nothing bad will happen~

Rossiya

P.S. Nyet, nothing here is scary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three of my friends blew up my Facebook wall. I got at least 200 notifications. Ahh, friends~**


	280. Antarctica 4

I don't know Poland's languae. He kinda annoys me.

Your mother? I don't have a mum. meh. Isn't your mum Kieven rus? (Sp)

Well, If my memory is right, I think out of the many expeditions, the first was a Russian expedition. But the first to land was an amercian one (gr). The first to make it to the south pole was a Norwegian expedition.

Oh, cool. I'll come up some time.

You right, mate? jeez. That's not creepy at all (sarcasm). Oh, that's not good. I hope you can see her soon.

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Antarktida,<p>

Da, Kievan Rus' is our matushka, although we very rarely ever see her now.

I was~! Estoniya had helped me, and although we did not actually land, well.. that is not important anymore.

I can show you some of the few beaches we have here. If you do come, you should bring one of your penguins with you~

Nyet, it's just.. normal.. right..? Normal.. A-anyway, spasibo; I had taken her to Italiya with me weeks ago.

Rossiya


	281. Prussia 8

Chubbers (I told you that was your new nickname!),

Yeah, right. You might be able to do that to Mr. Fabulous, but never me. My awesome jet is indestructable, just like me and my hair!

You'll just prove me right, kesesese!

Königreich Preußen

P.S. Pff, you have a state, I have COUNTRIES. Big difference, Chubbers.

* * *

><p>Проклятый альбинос,<p>

Your brother Germaniya told me to tell you that you cannot have that jet. I will show you the letter if you don't believe me. He said to use your airplane instead, which is much easier to rid of~

Kolkolkol. You sound stupid making that noise. We will have to wait and see then. (Nyet, sister, you cannot watch!)

Rossiya

P.S. But I AM a country. And what are you? Nothing anymore~!


	282. Wyoming 5

Howdy Russia!

Yeah, Mattie can get violent! Especially after hockey games! I sent some of the footage with my letter, I'm this one he's beating up Gil too~

Mmm? Oh that's right, you're scared of her... Uh... Violent tendencies. I like her though. She gets along best with my horse Ares. Coincidence?

What! I haven't agreed yet, I better get a hug first! Though now that I think about it, if I joined you so would the Dakota's...

...Gil said it didn't matter because I was a state...

I'll finish this letter later.

..

I'm back! I feel much better now! I just beat the crap out of Gil while riding Ares and chasing him with a flamethrower and lasso. Your sister filmed it, I'm sending a copy.

Plus, Al backed him up! I'm SO ANGRY!

So, I've changed my mind, I'll 'become one' with you yeah. I sent the Alliance papers with mine and the Dakota's signatures.

Stupid Al. I'm going to the next world meeting and sitting by you. You're much better than stupid Al!

-Wyoming

P.S. This is North Dakota. Were sending this because Wyoming went into 'rage mode'. Anyways were joining you too. Best of luck at the next meeting with Wyoming.

* * *

><p>Vaioming,<p>

Really? Whenever he is with me he acts like he has seen a ghost. Or sometimes I feel like I am looking at a ghost.

Not just that, her in general! I am envious that she apparently is so nice to you. I do not understand my sisters... She might turn your horse into food, just so you know.

Fine~ Hug first, then you are one with Mother Rossiya, da.

Make that 'little state,' actually!

Ufufu, welcome back, and spasibo. This is more entertaining than watching everyone go ballistic on each other at world meetings, or watching Toris cry hysterically while dressed as a maid- nyet, nevermind, that is much better.

Well that was not very nice of him, da? But if Amerika did not, then it would be like he was on my side.

Aaaa, the Motherland wins!

Rossiya

P.S. I will see all of you then. I am sure Amerika will be _delighted_~


	283. Washington DC 7

Heh, it's a date then~!

Russia, England's calling me crazy and pitying me for being frkends with you!

E-Er...how about psychological damage? That lasts longer and is more damaging! heheheh...

That is true, you DO have a lot of fans.

Love,

Aleckis

* * *

><p>D.C.,<p>

A date? Hehe, this is exciting~

Angliya? I will ask him what is so wrong with being friends with me, then, next time he summons me into his house.

Hmm, that is true. I do not like it myself, and I do not know how I would bring a trauma like that to others considering I am such a nice country, da?

..some fans scare me..

Rossiya


	284. Kathy 2

Russia,

You have voices in your head too! Cool! We thought it was only us. We mean me. Uh wait.. /I/ mean me. Right I mean me…

Anywho.

I do have an identity. Sure it's a little warped and I occasionally think of myself in the first person plural when I've been talking to myself too much… Maybe it's the fact that my home resides purely in a purely mental location?

I've met a lot of people. I can never be sure where the exit gate is going to take me when I leave for the "normal" world and the people I see when I do typically call me insane. As do the residents at my place.

(You would think they would expect it when we have an insane asylum and a shop for custom strait jackets. If you're not interested in that we always have the theme park, abandoned mad science complex, Emoticon Temple, and a separate dimension in a magic portal that migrated here with its creator. Come to think of it new places seem to appear every time I've gotten a new resident.)

Now for a complete train of thought derailment and topic switch.

1) I'm playing a game right now called "land grabbers". It's lots of fun and you have to destroy your opponents to take over all the land. I've had a lot of fun and I've started shouting "become one with Russia" to the other colored armies in the game. It works surprisingly well as a motivator to destroy them all.

2) I had a really odd dream where I threatened to stab someone with a pencil (he deserved it I swear!) I was wondering if this was perhaps some influence of yours on the dream plane?

Er… Hoping I haven't scared you away and have entertained you with my brand of insanity.

Kathy ~ The Psycho Path.

P.S. - Glad to know ^-^

P.P.S. – Well there's Us,Me, ugh, whatever. And there's a guy who visits occasionally from Scotland, A shape shifting fluffy wolf thingy who has a habit of stealing single socks, a few Kitsune, and some other friends I've made while wandering around out in the "normal" world.

As for wishing you were here… If you would just open your eyes and look to your left you'll see a gold gate. You've been invited so you can see it and come to visit whenever you want. Strange, but that's how this mental location stuff works.

* * *

><p>Kathy,<p>

Da, some of the time. Sometimes they tell me nice things, sometimes they do not.

You are making my head hurt more than it already is.. even though the last time I drank a lot was on my birthday. Maybe I did last night, too? I don't remember.

It sounds fu~un, but as for the insane asylum, e-eh, I think that would be a suitable place for my little sister to visit. I might buy straitjackets, though, and entertain myself with putting them on other people and watching them try to free themselves.

That game sounds just like real life! That does work very well, doesn't it~ but I do not plan to _destroy_ everyone.. aha, or at least, not those whose lives I feel should be spared.

A pencil? That could work, but if it was under my influence, then I would use something much better. Liiike, a dagger, or a screwdriver. Or a pipe!

You would have to do better than that to scare me, but at least I am entertained.

Rossiya

P.S. I see.. that sounds like England. Are you related to him?

I feel like I am dreaming! I will come especially whenever I need to.. escape from here.


	285. Moscow 9

Father,

That is good, but, Father, really? Is it wise to hold Mister Ispaniya captive in his own city? You should let him free. While he may sit and be content, will his children do the same? His family is a very loving, loyal one, if his relationship with Madrid is anything to judge by.

Yes, there has.

Любовь,

Мосва

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

I did not intend to keep him that way forever, he has been already freed and all of this is over. I had control of his country and I was not going to let that go to waste~ but I hope your relationship with Madrid has not been badly affected.

Father

* * *

><p><strong>to author: I have a foreign friend from South Korea and another who's Chinese, but that's about it. :p<strong>

**I have recently realized that кошка means a female cat and кот means a male cat. Heheh, sorry Russia-cat for calling you a girl~**


	286. Germany 4

Hallo, Russland

It's not true! My boss mad me take in all these people I don't really want to help! Like, Italien, Preußen and even that, Österreich guy! And no, please don't hurt Preußen he's not that bad if he's not drunk off his ass, I promise.

And no, I don't want you to take Preußen, I don't think he'll appreciate it. I don't Italien wants to go near you, he says something about cold weather and no pasta...Oh well, I think he not that scared of you anymore when he said 'OMG! Germania!Germania! Russia will eat my pasta!' Or something alike. And please tell Preußen that he can't have his own jet, he already has an airplane, tell him to use that.

I actually liked it when the end of World War Two because my house was quiet again! I don't think I will ever try to conquer Polen ever again! That guy was the most impossible to handle!

P.S: Kalifornien? Please give her a piece of my mind saying that I don't sleep with Italien, he complains about bad dreams and jumps onto me, I almost shot him, twice.

P.S.S: You came too Russland? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it in Italien. He did not tell me that...Oh well, he did say something about sunflowers though...I think if you continue to be nice to Italien he will try to be nicer to you, just don't say 'Become one with Russland? Да?' becasue that scares him.

Deutschland

* * *

><p>Germaniya,<p>

You still seem to have a liking for them though, da? I am sure I could have handled taking care of them. And you are not very convincing, he still makes me want to break his face, kolkolkol.

It is not always so cold.. and I do have stuffed pasta here called pelmeni if that makes him feel better. I have told Prossiya this and he said that you can shove it up your ass and that he can do whatever he wants, fufu~ but I will make sure his mind is changed about how "indestructible" his jet is, da.

But you were blamed for everything. Again. I think it would have been good if you did manage to conquer him, but even better if you did not do anything at all to begin with.

Rossiya

P.S. Then why did you get so upset that she went on a date with him, mm?

P.S.S. I left him some sunflowers at the hotel. I am always nice to Italiya, of course, it is just my sister who seems to scare him so much, not meee. Fine, I promise I will not ask him that, it will just happen anyway~! Tell him I did like his pasta, by the way.


	287. China2 1

Dear Braginski,

Never, aru, and I mean never surname me that again, aru. Life lately, with Korea has been like ignoring a three year old on steroids and coffee... with a puppy, aru. I don't, in any words, need you to worsen my life, aru.

Please stay away from my brother, aru. I've heard from sources (sleep talking) that he wrote to you, aru.

Mostly though, I'll give you two bottles of volka to stop your sister from harassing him in the day, aru. She thinks the letters you write mean something, aru, and I think she infected all our computers with viruses, aru. And the light of my web cam just blinked at me, aru. Creepy, aru...

To get this strait and clear, I. Don't. Belong. To. Anyone. Aru. And if you don't understand here's it again, aru! Я не принадлежу никому!

With temper,

China.

* * *

><p>Dear Yao,<p>

Do you mean when I called you Wang? I'm sorry. It's cute, though. Maybe you should give him away to someone else.. I am not really worsening your life, am I? *pout*

He wrote to me first, so it is not my fault. I have not even been near him..recently.

I can't even stop her from harassing me~! It is even harder to keep her away from others, but usually I do not even try because it is much better than her being near me. Yaaao, your brother is blaming me for the viruses. Tell him she did that, not me! I am sorry for the kidnapping she did to you months back. Please do not be mad, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, da.

Not yet anyway, da? Hehe, you wrote in Russian!

Love,

Ivan


	288. Rhode Island 5

Russia,

I think Dad'd freak out if 'e watched your horror movies. ...Sen' me some? Ih'll be easy t'convince him tha' he's gotta watch with me t'protect me from th'scary stuff, an' then I kin watch him freak out watchin' it!

Have fun gettin' ih back from Dad. Lemme know how ih goes, yeah?

Dunno if y've heard, bu' Massachusetts refuses t'help me take over Connecticut. Said sumthin' about tellin' Dad. Dunno what 'er problem is. I jus' want a lih'le moah land t'work with! Maybe I should try gettin' Vermont oah New Hampshire t'join me. Then we kin take out Massachusetts while we're at it. Had someone sugges' I try for Delaware firs' since it ain't much bigger'n me, but ih's bettuh t'start with th'stuff nearby an' work y'way out, yeah? Least, ih is in this game I found, LandGrabbers. I keep callin' ih th'Take Over Th'World Game since I'm takin' over everythin'. Me an' my lih'le red army against th'rest of 'em.

Oh, was at th' liquor stoah t'othuh day. The Vodka section made me think'a you. Saw this one...Pinnacle Whipped Vodka. S'posed t'taste like Whipped Cream. Next time I'm there I gotta get some t'try it. Have you tried that?

~Emily/Rhode Island

* * *

><p>Rod-Ailend,<p>

I will send as many as I can find. I have replaced most of the movies I own with anime, which I find a lot more entertaining now. Yaponiya is Rossiya's good friend~ And isn't Amerika always the one who is wanting to watch them in the first place? He must like scaring himself. I like scaring him too~

Weeell, I did get it back after he threw it at me and tried to say he found it in the trash "where it belongs." He has been yelling at me a lot the past week, but now both his glasses and his nose are cracked and his face made a dent in the wall that is now splattered with a lovely red, da.

She said that to me too, but it does not matter to me if Amerika knew. It always works better when you have more people on your side~ I hope you know Massachusetts seems like a violent person. You will have fun with that, fufufu! Another person (I think) has told me about that. I am sure I would be good at it.

Da, I have most likely tried every possible flavor there is. You will like it!

Rossiya


	289. Siberia 1

Father Russia,

It's me Siberia I am in Britian right now so I did not know you vere vriting and sending letters. Angliya does not mind me I think he even let me stay at his house. There vas this chair that he said I could sit on but he let noone else sit in I vondered vhy but the next thing I the damn thing exploded on me, vell the back part did any vay he looked so funny vhen it did. After that he vas very nice to me. Vell have to feed my pet tiger, Shang, that I got from China.

Das vedaniya

Siberia.

P.S. The name is from China the tiger himself is Siberian or Amur vhich ever suits you. :)

* * *

><p>Sibir'~!<p>

I have been sending many, and finally I have more friends than just that yak. You destroyed that silly chair too? It must be a Russkii thing~ It makes me wonder how Angliya keeps repairing it so easily. I wish it worked that way with the last two computers of mine that I smashed.. Anyway, tell him that he should buy a less fragile chair. You brought your tiger with you? Hehe, maybe you can feed Angliya to him.

You are missing the slight warmth here, moya doch'.

Father


	290. South Korea 3

Scary Liar,

A...three year old..da ze...?

Pfft, I doubt that very much! You are beginning to lie excessively, da ze.

Oh? You are as trustworthy as a red fox, da ze.

Aniki has taught me not to blame my siblings. You should learn this too, da ze...and isn't your little sister the one who follows you around?

Why in my world would she be interested in /my/ older sibling, da ze?

Please give Aniki back,

South Korea.

PS: Are you sure he isn't just being..held as a hostage...by..a certain, er...Russian, da ze?

...

You are still lying.

* * *

><p>Yuzhnaya Koreya,<p>

But he did say that! Or something close to it. I am not lying.

So stop accusing me before I have to get angry at you~

I'm not blaming her, I know that that's something she would do. Following me around i-is nothing compared to everything else she does to me.

I assure you she isn't interested in _that_ way, but.. probably in a bad way.. because of what she knows.

Maybe he doesn't want to come back~!

Rossiya

P.S. Ufu, why would I ever do that? Unless you are talking about a different Russian, in which case I will have to introduce them to my pipe.

Kolkol.


	291. Tokyo 9

Dear Russia,

No, the group is not one of those cosplay thingys. We act the same as certin people. I, apperalty, act like you.

China is adorwable.~ .

Holy crap. I am like you!

My friend said I'm like China too. I AM NOT- ARU!

XD Just kidding~

P.S- Welllll, I kinda like Poland. my friend says I'm like Poland's long-lost twin sister. DX

And FRANCE IS RUINING MY LIFE. SO HE WILL DIE. :)

Love,

Tokyo~

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

I did not know there was anybody like me, except for my own cities.

He is, da~

I guess I do not have to ask why. I have been through a lot with Frantsiya in the past, but I might not kill him. Just maybe slice his touchy hands off.

Rossiya

P.S. You are weird, then. Are you sure he's not the sister?


	292. Belarus 11

Dear Brother,

Well then he'll probably have to live outside in the snow until he can build a new house. Or maybe Litva will let him stay. You know he asked me out again? He's irritatingly persistent beyond belief- was the finger breaking not a clear enough message?

Prussia? Oh, brother...I heard that you were going to take off your coat at the next world meeting to prove to him that you are not fat. Hmmhmmhmm...can I watch? *wink*

That's good, I suppose. And I'm pretty sure it IS meant to...I read on the internet that if you want someone to marry you, you have to be nice.

Really? Who won?

Why? You know I mean them...

With more love than ever,

Belarus

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Surely Litva will do that, even thought that is no fun. W-what is so bad about him, anyway? He is not a bad nation. You are not the only one who knows what experiencing that persistence is like..

Nyet, you can't! I-I am just doing it to show him. I already have enough to deal with at that meeting with Pol'sha and Amerika, but at least that should be fun, da. By the way, p-please do not kill or hurt Yao or whatever things you plan on or I will not ever be speaking to you again.

It is always a good thing when you act.. n-nice.. but it still will not get you any further, sestra.

I won, for the most part.

Because! It is not right.

Rossiya


	293. Poland2 4

Matkojebca,

Stupid bitch ruined my home, but unlike her, I like have a bffafafaf ((best friend forever and forever and forever and forever...)), who would gladly let me stay with them. Last time I checked, that little bitch like didn't have a second place, she's she so bent on being your wife.

No I won't kill myself, and pfft, like I would be afraid of you.

Face it, you're totally ugly, and maybe you're such an asshole because you have like a tumor in that ugly squidward like nose, that like blocks out the part of your brain that is for happiness...eww, that would look terrible...like ugly like you terrible!

Shut up, he's just suffering from trauma caused by you and your kurwa of a sister, totally not his fault he crushed on the heartless ugly succubus! And people are afraid to tell her she's homely, because she's such a violent bitch, she like feels she needs to scare people into saying she's pretty

Bald? I like got my top stylist until I...like convinced ugly brows to help me grow my hair back...she made new hair, and it was perfect with my wardrobe...now I just have to wait and I will be ten times more pretty.

Im not afraid to kick your vitals until you're a woman

Poland

* * *

><p>Pol'sha,<p>

You are just trying to turn him against me, kolkolkol. And if she needed a second home, then surely big sister Ukraina would let her stay, so you are wrong.

Nyet, that would look good. It would look even better if your eyes were smashed into your skull too, your teeth smashed in until you are choking on them and your bruised body drenched in your own blood. I do wish she burned more of you than just your hair. You would not be so stubborn like this if all of your skin was burnt off. Just because you are not afraid of me doesn't mean I can't do that to you~

That does not make any sense. But it seems he is debating whether or not to give up on her.. at least it is better than him being with you. H-he can't just _leave her with me_! I will have to burn down his house too for this. I have told you that people who do not know her say she is pretty. She only scares them afterwards.

You are going to look even sillier than you already do with fake hair.

Somebody must have already done that to you, da?

Rossiya


	294. Not Waldo 2

Creepy Russian,

You're not looking?

-not Waldo

* * *

><p>Not Waldo,<p>

Nyet, but it seems that the other nations are. I shall be the first to find you~!

Rossiya


	295. Japan 5

Roshia-san,

Ah.. It sounds like an event! This usually means that something has happened, like a dead species travelling the universe crash landed there and may be roaming your lands. Or that there may have been a person who was trying to destroy the world and caused the meteoried to fall. Or that it may have some special effects that would cause some young child of yours to inherit some factors, making more capable in most things. Or it could be something evil that may threaten the stability of the universe! T-this s so exciting! I must find out more!

S-strange dead things..? From 1908.. there may be a code to crack.. there must be clues. The dead creatures only prove that.. have you a person ready to always take on any major event that may threaten the world? By standard, this child would be rather young, full of ideas and smart. This child would have destiny written on his hands... I-I must get ready for an event!

Er, ah.. well.. I am afraid it must be so.

thank you for your time

Japan

Ps, I am afrid that would not be possible.. she seems to have already have taken some interest in you. She has been asking of you after all..

, Apparrently, she seems to think that he has two favourites. A snow angel and a snow.. uh, child. One he visits often, another, not so much, but they seem to be closer..

* * *

><p>Yaponiya,<p>

Fufu, there were many theories as to what happened. Most popular was the thought that it was caused by some extraterrestrials, like an alien spaceship crashing (it better not have been that Tony thing Amerika owns), or a sort of angel. Nyet, they believed the aliens were coming to save the earth. That part of Sibir', in the middle of Krasnoyarsk Krai, is a dead swamp now, and Sibir' is still rather shaken from it.

Da, some of them were half torn apart and some of them were still standing despite being dead. Supposedly there was a spore found that could bring the dead back to life, but unfortunately I do not think it is going to work. But you are right~! Krasnoyarsk Krai is no longer a child, but maybe he knows more of what we are looking for.

Rossiya

P.S. Well, General Winter does enough damage to me and I hope that she does not plan to freeze me when she gets here.

P.S.S. He does visit Kanada, but Matvey does not seem to hate the cold like I do. I am not looking forward to seeing General, but maybe Yuki Onna will at least like my country, da?


	296. Scotland 4

Dear Russia

ahehehe yesh you should

THANK YOU THANK YOU me an Ireland are waiting

Caladonia

P.S i love you

* * *

><p>Shotlandiya,<p>

Ah, I will just say that my football teams are the best! Even though it is not very popular sport here.

I promise not to get too drunk.

Rossiya

P.S. Everyone loves me, da? As long as they do not try to kill me at the same time.


	297. Croatia 6

*sniffs* I-I tried telling her, Mr. Russia, and now I'm little again! I feel like I'm back in the days of Kievan Rus... *is very terrified and scared* W-what d-do I do now? I'm little again, and I'm nearly completely helpless... *is the equivalent of a 3-4 year old who has lost their parent in a supermarket and is all alone in the snack isle*

*cries from being scared* This is a very big problem indeed!

Hrvatska

* * *

><p>Horvatiya,<p>

Ufu, it always pleases me to see terror in others. Maybe you should get others on your side against her. Of course, I could just hit her in the head repeatedly until she comes to her senses.

Rossiya

P.S. Well, I think it is an obvious reason why sister does not like you.. she dislikes anybody I have relations with.


	298. America 5

"Rossiya"

Errrmm, I kinda showed him your last letter and he turned blue in the face and fainted. Is that a good sign? I'm not sure...

Hah! "Yandere" just means you're a psycho creep who looks harmless but is NOT. Japan taught me all these words, cause he's my awesome BFF. And I asked Washington to send roses (without thorns) over to "Angliya," but I doubt he has recieved them yet. The Royal Mail is the craaaappiest mail service on the planet! (except yours, probably)

And may I remind you why you put them in Cuba in the first place? Because you were crapping your pants about MY ones in Turkey.

Well he's not my brother by blood, he just adopted me. Whereas you and Bela- that's just wroooong!

Signed, "Amerika"

PS. Actually now that I think about it, your language is kinda cool. Can you teach me it? Plzplzplz? :D

* * *

><p>Amerika,<p>

Fufufu, did he really? I wish I was there to see it. Toris is just weak, and stupid for liking that crossdresser.

But Yaponiya is my friend too, he would not say that about me. That sounds more fitting for Belarus.. and my mail service is not crappy, I have received a lot of gifts from your states. They seem to like me~! I have also sent you some sunflowers and vodka with this letter. At least I am nice to you on your birthday, da?

It is wrong! Why don't you tell her that? I did not do anything with her to begin with. You are gross for thinking like that.

Rossiya

P.S. Hm~ it is, da? I will teach it to you, as long as you stop telling everybody that I am a terrible country.


	299. Yuki Onna 1

*this letter was written on a thin sheet of ice!*

To my Big Brother's boy-child.

I am sure you have heard of me. My nation's flower should have informed you of me.

If you are wondering why I would use my time writing and enquiring about you was because my Big Brother had told me of you in his last letter to me. You seem important enough to him for visit so many times. I wonder why.

Tell me, have you seen my Big Brother anytime lately? It has been too long since we have met. As he seems to visit you so many times, I may visit and wait with you for his splendid arrival. You should be ready to accomodate a guest in that case.

Yuki Onna

* * *

><p>Privet Yuki Onna,<p>

Ah, da. I have heard mixed things about you. General Winter had not ever told me he has a sister. I don't think I am considered his child, he would not be a very good parent to me.

I always wonder why myself. It would be nice if he did not visit me at all.. or at least, not as often. The only time he is nice to me is if there's a war. Eh, what kind of things does he say?

Nyet, he has been... away for a few months now. O-of course you may visit, but I do not think he will be returning until the next winter, and I would rather it wasn't any sooner.. but I will be ready.

Rossiya


	300. India 1

Hai, Rossu!

This is your pal India here. [beams]

How are you doing?

Just dropped by, I've to return that nasty one Pakistan dropped by, you know how we are...

Besides, thanks for the planes. I love your planes, they rule. I'm trying to make my own, but it's still in testing. And my children won't keep quiet.

Ah well~ I guess tear gas only does so much.

With lots of love and a sunflower,

India

P.S. The flowers are beautiful this year! Patches of gold in the sunshine when the sky's clear.

* * *

><p>Indiya,<p>

Privet moya druga~

I have been better, but you are doing good, da? China will probably not be attending our BRIC meetings for a while.

It is a shame you two have not worked things out! Is it still because of Kashmir?

You are welcome. I will come see them when they are done.. and tell your children I say hello.

Jiii, tear gas is fun.

Rossiya

P.S. That does sound krasiviy~ I am doing better at keeping my own sunflowers alive.

* * *

><p><strong>moya druga = my friend, krasiviy = beautiful<strong>


	301. Brandi 1

Dear Russia

Hey, I'm Brandi! Nice ta metcha. Anyways i just wanted to tell you that my friend and I are planning to take over America so that it can become one with Russia! I have a friend in the UK attempting to do the same. But its hard for her with the whole Riyal family thing... Just wanted to letcha know that.

Brandi L Miller

ps. I heard you didn't like the cold...why is that? Personally I love the cold! But i'm left here in Texas...

* * *

><p>Privet Brandi,<p>

Hm, that sounds strange. If you take them over then I will have to make you two one with me too, da? In that case, I wish you luck! But won't it be difficult without an army or anything~?

Rossiya

P.S. You love it..? I am tortured each year by General Winter and it is hard to grow sunflowers in the winter, that is why.


	302. Alaska 10

отец

Maahhh, whatever America is... Hard to describe. Though he has mo fondness for you and has confiscated my vodka...

Your sister was never "sane" by any stretch of the imagination. I still get death threats.

There had better be vodka. *creepy glare*

On a happier note I'm going to be visiting the lower forty-eight for independence day. Hope that turns out well. When we get togther togther...things tend to get out of hand.

Аляска

* * *

><p>Doch',<p>

What? Maybe it is because he needed some of his own. I did send him a bottle for his birthday, though, I hope he likes it.

She was not as bad when we were young..she was innocent, but still very possessive. Nyeh.. she should not hurt you if she knows it would upset me.

Don't you glare at me like that~! There is plenty.

Did it go well? Some of the Eastern states have been arguing with each other, and Amerika is blaming me. Heehee.

S lyubov',

Father


	303. Prussia 9

Chubbers,

Tell mein bruder to shove it up his ass. He knows damn well that I helped pay for it! Besides, I'm the older brother, so I can do whatever I gott damn please!

Yeah, well mine's more awesome than your stupid 'kol'ing! I bet you're just jealous, kesesese!

Königreich Preußen/Gilbert Beilschmidt

P.S. Duh. But you only have little states that say you're awesome, while I have entire countries! You dumbass, I'm part of Germany, so technically I AM a country. Suck it!

* * *

><p>Al'binos,<p>

It sounds like you two should be separated again~ I told him and he says you cannot since you are part of him. Things do not go as well when you are no longer a real nation, hm?

Nyet, I am not jealous of your glupiy noise. At least mine is useful, such as for creeping you out~

Rossiya

P.S. That little state sent me a video of her beating the crap out of you~! How was that? And that does not mean anything. Siberia is part of Rossiya but is not technically a country, da? So there!


	304. Massachusetts 7

Russia,

O-oh right, right, I did invite you for Christmas, didn't I? When would be a good time for me to visit? I'll have to bring my dog with me, since he chews the hell out of all my stuff if I leave him alone for too long. And he's a pretty good watch-dog, for a Boston terrier. I usually only watch figure skating and gymnastics when the Olympics are on, but the hockey sounds good! Your sister set him on fire? I-is she gonna be there when I visit? On a completely unrelated note, I think I'll bring my baseball bat with me, too.

Ha! Canada is such a chicken. He's way too easy to pick on, so I usually just ignore him, unless he comes around asking for a "frappay." It's pronounced FRAP. I make a bomb frappe, by the way, I'll make us some when I visit! I was under the impression that France stalked pretty much everyone. He tried to invite me out to dinner once, but I don't eat snails and cow brains, and whatever other weird shit French people think is food. Blegh. I don't think he even knew who I was. He was just perving on me, 'cause that's what he does.

You? Creepy? Heheheheh, of course not! It's totally not weird to visit people without them knowing you're in their house. I think your sister is the real creep in this scenario. She really wants to marry you? I thought that was just one of those things America made up to make us think you're a weirdo. What a sketchball! Maybe you should get her some counseling, or some Prozac, or something.

I love sunflower seeds. I eat them shell and all! But whenever I try to plant them they just end up flopping over. I'm better at growing apples and cranberries.

Those are just movies, silly, it's not real. Not usually. I assume you're talking about Scream? I hate those movies! Some dude in a white mask, running around stabbing people! It's fucked up. I guess there's not really an official age limit, but people generally frown upon a grown person trick-or-treating, because it's supposed to be for the kids. But I can't say no to free candy!

We can still be friends, I just can't lie to America. It's like, treason, or something. I'm also getting the feeling that Rhode Island is gonna come after me now, because I told her to get lost. If she actually tries anything, you're gonna help me put her ass in check, since you encouraged all this nonsense.

Massachusetts

P.S. What about Belarus? When Lithuania was living with America, he always had nothing but good things to say about her, but if you're scared of her...*shudder*

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

You did~! And I forgot to mention that Ded Moroz has a granddaughter named Snegurochka, or the Snow Maiden. You may visit whenever you want, especially when my Christmas comes. Those things are all nice to see~ I promise Russia-kot will not eat your dog. He has made good friends with the other kitten I received. We could play hockey, even though I will most likely beat you, fufu. I can't say whether or not she will be there because she usually appears at random times, but I will try to keep her out.. be careful with that, da?

He is not a chicken. Well, he does tremble a lot whenever I actually see him, but he is still cute. I think frappay is supposed to be how it sounds.. Ukraina likes those more than I do. We call them frappye. I do not think Frantsiya's food is horrible, it is at least better than Angliya's. I also don't think it matters to him who anybody is. He is lucky I did not snap his wrists when he lifted my shirt up.. w-well, I was too freaked out to really do anything.

Hooray~ At least you understand. She _does_ want to marry me, really. I wish it was something that was only made up, but it is not. She is inviting everybody to our nonexistent wedding, which everybody thinks is perfectly NORMAL! I-I have a very terrifying feeling I am not going to get out of this, even though I am telling everybody there is no wedding happening. She does have therapy or something, but I am not sure if it's working.

You aren't supposed to eat the shell, silly. Maybe they need more water, but it is normal if they droop because the heads are so heavy.

That is a shame! I do not think my boss would let me introduce Halloween to my country. I wish I could, then I would change it a little, da~ Those movies are the best, they are very amusing. I like candy, and I would get it whether I am an adult or not.

I might help you, but it does not matter to me what they do since they will all be with me soon anyway.

Rossiya

P.S. P-pravo, there is her, but she does not live here. Lithuania likes her a lot even though she seems to want to kill him.


	305. Wyoming 6

Howdy Russia!

The meetings soon, I look forward to freaking Al out, and beating the daylights out of him. Your sister is teaching me how to throw knives. I'm not nearly as good as her, but I'm getting better! Plus she says Al's chubby, so he'll be an easy target.

'Little State' eh... Yeah, I think I got him back for that. I blew up his plane and his jet. Teach him to mess with me! GRRWAR!

I should sick Wyoming Cat on him. She's not really a house cat though, she's a mountain lion. Yeah, think I'll do that. Germany better make Gilbert apologize before I beat the hell out of him!

Wait, too late.

Glad you liked the video. I'm including one of me blowing up his planes. I also kidnapped Gilbird. He's with me right now, and I'm holding him hostage until Gilbert apologizes. I have Wyoming Cat guarding him too, so any rescue mission is doomed to fail as my cat would eat Gilbird first.

Now, I've also been getting back at Alfred. I sent him a copy of the new treaties I sent to you, and included a letter informing him that I now hate him with a passion and that I took the Dakotas with me to your side. Stupid Al. He needs to apologize too, though I'm still staying on your side!

GRAWR!

-Wyoming

P.S. This is South Dakota. My twin sister (I'm a boy by the way) and I think that, while this is durastic, Al totally deserves it. Let us know if we can help piss Al off in any way and we'll be there.

By the way, hurt wyoming and we'll personally rip your spleen out. Oh, and steal that heart that keeps plopping out.

Otherwise, nice to work with you~

-SD + ND

* * *

><p>Vaioming,<p>

W-wha? I-I wish she didn't know how to throw knives in the first place.. W-well, have fun with that~ He is probably going to have big hangover then, since the last letter I received from him was drenched in alcohol and written as if he was five years old. But at least he liked my vodka~!

I knew his silly jet was not indestructible. He seemed to like that thing a lot. I still think I am going to get a tiger.

Mountain lion? Uwaa, I thought everybody had sweet little house cats.

I don't think he's even realized his Gilbird is gone! Hehe, I wish I had thought of that. He is very cute bird. Amerika has not said anything to me yet, I think it is working out~

Rossiya

P.S. But Amerika has been nicer than usual. I gave him gifts and just maybe I will teach him my language.

Aha, why is everybody so threatening~? You can't steal moye syerdtsye, it's mine. I would only give it to someone I'd want to have it, da.


	306. Washington DC 8

Russia,

I can't wait~!

He keeps trying to summon the devil whenever you show up, normally. It kinda confuses me.

Well, you Do scare a lot of others. Oh! Show up at his house one night and ask him if he wants to come live with you again? That'll scare the crap outta him.

I know...everyone has fans that scare them...everyone...

Love,

Aleckis

* * *

><p>D.C.,<p>

Maybe I can surprise Amerika when I show up.

Then he must be doing something wrong. That or he is just always wanting to see me~

You think that too? That makes me sad. I am not scary. But I did offer by letter to keep him under imprisonment again, and I do not think he likes the idea.

Butbutbut, nobody can have it as bad as I do..

Rossiya


	307. Antarctica 5

Russia,

Oh... That's too sad. I don't have any family, so I don't know the feeling. I wish I had family. Well, I guess that's what all you nations with a land claim are for. I really hope that you get a claim. I also hope America doesn't get one. He's... really annoying... :P

Yeah, the past's the past. I know Estonia. I met him through Finland.

Russia has beaches? well that was a stupid question. 'Course you do. hahaha... ahhh. Always the penguins. Nobody seems to notice I'm a seal person. I can't take penguins with me. I'll do the next best thing! Bring a plushie. They keep me company. That's not weird... right?

Hm. You don't seem the most sure about that. Oh well, I'll visit them next time I come to europe. I haven't seen Belarus in a while. We're friends. I... Think. That's probably something I should check on...

Aren't the three of you in financial problems? That must suck. I'd help but I'm afraid the world doesn't work that way.

Antarctica,

P.S. Hug? I'm lonely. :/

* * *

><p>Antarktida,<p>

Nyet, I don't mind that I am all alone. You should be happy not to have any siblings, they are very weird. Of course I will get a claim, I will get all of them, and Amerika will have none~

Estoniya was irritating, and tried to escape from me too often.. But have you seen him recently?

Da, I do, but we are not very well known for them. There are also some nude beaches here, ufu. That is not weird at all. I do not have any plushies but I know a polar bear who is close to one, he keeps me company~

There doesn't seem to be any reason for you to be on her kill list, so you should be fine!

We will manage.. it seems Greece has been getting it the worst.

Rossiya

P.S. Tight hug~!


	308. Warsaw 1

Rosja,

I totally can't believe you, like, burned Daddy's hair, you butthole! Ya know what? I'm, like, totally gonna help Prus kick your butt! Then you'll be sorry!

NIE szczerze,

Warsaw/Krysia Lukasiewicz

* * *

><p>Varshavye,<p>

Hm? It wasn't me who did that, it was my little sister. Do not accuse me or I'll be the one to burn your hair too, da? You silly, Prossiya isn't going to be doing anything~ You sound just like your annoying father.

Do svidaniya,

Rossiya


	309. Manitoba 1

Hi, Russia!

I'm Manitoba, a Province in Canada. I have (in southern parts, like Winnipeg) grossly hot and humid summers and (in basically everywhere) freezing cold winters, like you, amirite? ^^ In my capital we have another season within the summer called "Road Construction." I hate it very much. I am also learning to speak Russian, but I am absolutely horrible. (The "P" kills me throughly...) Aside from my terrible summers and winters, "Road Construction", and my disgusting Russian skills, I have an obsession over... You. 8D Yes, Ivan. But not Belarus-like just, just, kekkon... kekkon... kekkon... kekkon... kekkon... (You do realize that I just had to do that, да? ^^') But anyway, tell me all about you! Everything! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!

~С уважением, Манитоба

* * *

><p>Privet Manitoba,<p>

I have heard that it is cold there too, and it is also very big, da? I like the warm summer as long as it isn't too hot. I have not heard of "Road Construction" as a season, but you are not the only one who gets that. Doesn't everybody? It makes me happy you are learning my language~ The p is not difficult for me, but you will get it one day, da. ..Obsession? Well, if it is not like her, then I have no reason to be terrified of you..I hope..

...Gah! P-please don't do that again.. u-um, okay, what do you want to know? I have said before that my only friend was a yak when I was little, and my history from then on was torturous and too long to explain here, so I could send you a book of it~ But I will tell you that I am not scary at all, I am loved by everybody and I will one day own the world! And then there is my dream to live surrounded by sunflowers.

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>I pretty much have the trilled "p" down.. I think. :x I taught myself, so~<strong>


	310. Moscow 10

Father,

That's good. Uhm. Well. Edita sent me a letter. It says something about 'to kill you' sounding like 'tequila' and her theory as to the real purpose of tequila. I think she's having a psychotic lapse again, so it's possible she won't even remember what happened...

Мосва

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

..Ah.. maybe she has had too much tequila? I would like to make friends with her if she does not try to kill me~! I do not know about that, but I do know that the purpose of vodka is to fuel me. I think that psychotic lapse thing is what happened with my friend Indoneziya..

S lyubov',

Father

* * *

><p><strong>To author: Well, I'm sure my friends have a lot of different nationalities, but I just don't know of 'em. Unfortunately I don't have any friends with accents, though that would be awesome. :p<strong>

**That's okay. I'm not good at a lot of things in the language, heheh.**


	311. Caracas 1

Hola Mr. Russia is Caracas, the capital of Venezuela.

This letter is to cordially invite you to the reunion from my big sister on the occasion of the celebration of its 201 years of independence from Spain or Papa Toño.

We await your prompt response

Maria Antonia Bolivar Paez y Carriedo.

Ps: Mr. Cuba and ¿Miss? Wang also attend

* * *

><p>Privet Karakas,<p>

Yay, I am almost never invited to big events~ I will make sure to come, I have heard South Amerika is very warm and nice.

Rossiya

P.S. Yao is a mister, I promise!


	312. Germany 5

liebe Russland

Okay I'll talk to Italien, I think he asid something about only wanting to vist Russland in the summer. Preußen said that did he? Well...Sigh, I don't know what to do with him anymore. He always seems to be causeing trouble. I do not have a likeing for them...I like a quiet house better. And Preußen can't do whatever he likes he part of me! Preußen is East Deutschland!(AN: Man, that sounds wrong!)

It's not always cold in Russland? How warm does it get? I get I was blamed for everything but my house got quite,(for once!)

P.S: Since when did Italien go out with Kalifornien? And if they were going out I would be happy not upset!

P.S.S: Your sister? Ukraine? She seems very nic to me. I don't think he want to 'become one with Russland.' But he wants to be your friend... Italien says 'Thanks! I will make more pasta for you!' and he sent another pack with some pasta in it, he also says 'Enjoy!'

Deutschland

* * *

><p>Germaniya,<p>

Aw, but it would be nice if he kept me company in the winter too. I am sure General Winter would like another person to haunt. But at least it is summer now~! You could always kick Prossiya out of your country. Or give him to my land, fufu. He is still not listening to you.

It can get up to the eighties in the west, but I wish it would last. My house is quiet whenever it isn't being broken into, you could stay here~

Rossiya

P.S. I think it was only one date, because she was visiting. But you love him, da?

P.S.S. She is nice to everybody. Yay, I knew he was not scared of me~! Spasibo for the pasta again, little Italiya.


	313. Seychelles 2

Oh sorry for the slight delay, I've been touring around Europe. I'm currently in Russia~ :D

Ooohh, yeah. France owned my nation for a while. England did too.

Yes, purple is very pretty! AW MAN THEY DO? ... I never paid attention... .

Oh no, I have no problem with it, Madagascar just said that you two would make an awesome couple and I figured I'd ask. ^-^

Yes, all will become one with you. I would if I had more to offer than just a good fishing industry.

Au reviour,

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Seyshely,<p>

It is very nice here, da? Who wouldn't want to visit~

That must not have been very fun. Frantsiya was calling you his girlfriend at the World Academy, da?

Red is much prettier color, but that does not go for Prossiya's weird albino eyes.

Of course we would~ we pretty much already are a couple even though he has not yet said so himself, ufu.

That does not matter. One now...

Rossiya


	314. Lower Michigan 1

Hiya~

It's Jordan, the lower half of Michigan! I wanna give you a hug, but dad said I'd get commie bastard germs... So how've ya been? It's Summer here and despite winter being hell, its hot during summer. Maybe you could pay me a visit and I could give you a hug! Me, Canada, and the U.P. would love to play hockey with you sometime!

~yours truely~

Jordan (yes, that's a girls name)

* * *

><p>Privet Jordan,<p>

A lot of people want to hug me, maybe it's because I am like a big teddy bear~! Don't believe what your father says, he is just an idiot, da? I am enjoying the summer since my winters are even worse than hell. I would like to play hockey too, after I beat Massachusetts of course, heehee.

Rossiya


	315. Ireland 1

Dia Dhuit Russia,

Its me Ireland. I see you got a letter from my brother North. I want to know how he's doing. I wish we could be a united Ireland again. England was such an asshole that even after I became independent he took my only biological brother away from me. I'll see you around.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *The Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p>Privet Irlandiya,<p>

Da, he also sent me a shipment of potatoes. I have not spoken to him since then so I do not know how he is doing. That was not very nice of Angliya~ does he at least let you two visit each other?

Do svidaniya,

Rossiya


	316. Osaka 1

K-Konnichiwa Rosia-san. (bows politely)

I am Osaka or Honda Kisa as Obba-san has given me. Eto... Gengki desu ka? How are you?

I was told by my other siblings that I should write to you as well. Ano...I hope my English is adequate enough for you.

Osaka

PS: I also packed in peach flavored hard candy with this letter for you. I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

><p>Privet Osaka,<p>

I am doing better, I have made a lot of pirozhki even though I am alone again. Have your siblings been recovering~?

Your father has been writing to me too. Your English is better than Amerika's usually is, so don't worry!

Rossiya

P.S. Spasibo, they were good~ I will give you some of the pirozhki. They have strawberry in them~!


	317. Tolenis 1

Ah, ello Russia! How is every thing going with Belarus? I don't expect you to know me eh? I shall be informing you now! I am Tolenis, the country of water. Most countrys have no intell of my current location, save for maybie Poland, but when threatened he can be keeping good secrets. I am hopig we can be being gooooood friends. Who knows, I might be doing a surprise visit to you someday!

Best Wishes, Tolenis, Secret Island Country of the Pasific.

* * *

><p>Privet Tolenis,<p>

Everything is going... fine... why wouldn't it be? Aha.. I am not still terrified or anything.. a-anyway, I did not know you even existed either! I did not know that about him, maybe I could put that to use. Of course we can be _friends_~ I will try to be ready for your visit, and I promise not to freeze you either.

It is not a secret anymore now, silly. But I can keep good secrets, da?

Rossiya


	318. Florida2 1

Hi, Russia,

It's me, Florida. You know, America and Spain's kid.

Anyway, I just wanted to ask a question: What does snow feel like? I've never seen or had snow in my life; here, it's warm all year, with a few cold snaps here and there...and hurricane season in the summer (I hate those hurricanes XP).

Best wishes,

Silvia A. Jones (Florida, the Sunshine State)

* * *

><p>Florida,<p>

Da, you are the one with the funny shape we tease Amerika about~

You have really never seen snow? Not even in pictures or something? You are lucky~ It is very soft but also very cold, but it can be fun for things like throwing it in people's faces or stuffing it down their pants. Usually it's white, but here it can be red~

Now I wish I lived there,

Rossiya


	319. ShunKazamisGirl 1

Dear Russia,

I'm just wondering: why do you want EVERYONE in the world to "become one with you"? I mean, even though you're the biggest country in the world, won't that mean that you'll explode if you do that too much and die or something? Or is it just because you feel lonely? Anyway, I'm asking you this because my cousin, who's a fan of yours, for some reason wants to become one with you and was trying to make ME to do the same thing. And if you're wondering about MY answer for the "become one" thing, well... I don't know, but I'll think about it. Also, I heard that you can actually break England's Busby's Chair just by sitting on it and that you get summoned every time he tried to conquer up an evil spirit to curse someone. How did you actually do it? And does this happen to you often? Please reply back!

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Oh, and before I can forget, I forgot to mention that from where I live (I'm from British Columbia, Canada), there aren't any sunflowers around due to the temperate maritime climate.. and that sucks, because I'd actually never seen one. And are there really sunflowers from where you live? If there are, can you show me some, please?

* * *

><p>ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Why not~? The world will be perfect once it happens. Aha, nyet, I will not explode! It means that all of the other nations will be under my rule and will bow down to me, and the whole world will be red~ I do feel lonely, but I don't always mind. Do not worry, I'll think about it for you~ Who is Busby anyway? I hope he does not mind that I break his chair. Angliya seems to get irritated, fufu. He summons me all the time and I try to stay there, but then he kicks me out. I think it is because he's a very bad magician.

Rossiya

P.S. From where~? Maybe you should not live in the middle of nowhere and live somewhere where there are sunflowers! Of course there are some here. They are one of my nation's national flowers and they are usually grown in the southwest where it is not so cold~ I have sent you some, da.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This letter was sent in by PM, and I almost forgot it was there, sorry D:**


	320. China 3

Dear Ivan,

Due to the virus you claimed to not have planted into my computer, my whole data system has crashed and I managed to lose some rather important files. Hu Jintao has been slaving me to no end to talk things over with America, and further restrictions have been put up in our internet.

Are you happy now, aru? Not only have you successfully cut off my contact with the outer world, but you've made it so that my boss does not trust me anymore. He handed the role of opening up to others to someone else now...

But I guess this means we won't be seeing each other much then, aru? Now we are both happy.

Lots of Hate,

Yao Wang

China

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

But I didn't do it! Why would you assume it was me~? I have not been near your computer, da? You can always just buy another one. Why does he need you to talk to Amerika?

There are other ways~! Like, writing letters with paper, or just visiting others. It is only a computer, da.. I think your boss has overreacted.

Nyet, I am not happy! I am sorry even though it was not my fault~!

Please do not hate me,

Ivan

* * *

><p><strong><strong>To author: Yay, you're back :P 'course I don't mind.<strong>**


	321. Italy 1

Help me Russia,

Vee~ I have a crush on Prussia and i don't want him to get shot by Fratello or his Fratello, and i want to tell him but i dont know how what should i do! Vee~

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Privet Italiya,<p>

Hm? How about if he gets shot by me then, ufu? Well~ I could let you borrow my heart and you could give it to him. But I would eventually need it back, da. Have you tried stalking him? That could be fun too!

Rossiya

P.S. Become one with me, yes or da?


	322. Belarus 12

Dear Brother

You just summarised what's bad about him! He's no fun! Unlike you...heh. And my persistance is based on true love. He just has a silly crush.

Owww, why not? I can even join you and take off my dress...*giggles insanely*

Ugh, it'll be hard to resist doing that. Do you mind terribly if I just shower him/her/it with threats and yell abuse? I think that's a reasonable compromise. And don't threaten me like that, brother- that's just cruel!

We'll see about that.

It is SO right! I love you and I'm not afraid to say it.

With more love than you can imagine,

Belarus

* * *

><p>Belarus,<p>

Nyet, he is a lot of fun~! His little body is so weak and easy to bruise and make bleed, da? I do not like it when anyone other than me bullies him, though.. anyway, you think it's fun that you scare me out of my wits? Y-you show your true love in all the wrong ways..

W-WHAT? N-no sestra, do not..I think it is best I just keep my coat on..

That is not a compromise! I-I would like it if you just left him alone, b-but it seems too late now that he has been acting so weird.. you must have done something.

R-right.. that is not creepy at all.

Brother Russia


	323. Tokyo 10

Dear Russia,

Holy crap. I JUST found out Hello Kitty is going to be replaced. DX

Heh, Err... you see, because of my friends, I now 'LIKE' France.. but still, cutting off his hands would be a good thing!~

P.S- I'm not werid, she had a dream and Poland walked up to us and said (I quote xD) "OMG! Your, liek, my long-long twin sista'!" to me. I do sorta look like Poland ( just my hair) so, she uses this to her advantge.

P.S.S- M'kay so for some reason, right now I HATE AMERICA AND WANT TO MURDER HIM AGJFJR; GDIKLKOL

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

Replaced by what~? Ah, I hope Yao is not too upset.

It confuses me how you can like him now, but I can think of much better things that can be done to him~

Rossiya

P.S. Then it was just a dream? Ahehe~ recently his hair has been burned off, so you are no longer twins, da?

P.S.S. I do not blame you~!


	324. Lithuania 2

Dear Mr. Russia,

Um... hello again. I'm back. Sorry it took so long for me to reply but... You're not angry at me are you? I sincerely apologize for that little outburst last time. It was just a bad day and what I said was completely uncalled for. Well, maybe not completely, but, um, anyway.

And Poland's not that bad once you get to know him. Speaking of which, he just came over not long ago saying Belarus burned his house down. Maybe it's none of my buisness, but was that really necessary? What exactly did he do to provoke this?

I've been fine lately. And you? Oh... you noticed the weather at my place. Well, you're welcome to come over whenever you'd like. Although maybe you could call ahead if it's not too much trouble? Or not, it's up to you of course.

...Da, Mr. Russia. And you're right, and I shouldn't have said any of that. Living with you wasn't that bad. And the suicide attempt(s) were probably only because of the high suicide rates in my country, not because of anythig you had done. But no matter what you do to me, could you at least please leave my brothers alone? They're practically kids, Latvia especially.

N-no, you're right but I'm not choosing sides. They will be, and I was. (Though I am not your property anymore.)

Really? Belarus is so cute. Um, did she tell you about how I asked her out the other day? I suppose you wouldn't approve of that being her brother and all- besides, if she was going out with me, she would have less time to spend with you, and certainly you wouldn't want that. And I'm starting to get the idea that maybe she really doesn't like me. At all. Maybe I should just give up on her... I have always kinda liked Poland. S-sorry, just rambling.

Sincerely,

Liet- er, I mean... Litva

* * *

><p>Dear Litva,<p>

It's about time, I have been waiting for your reply~ Angry? _Of course not_~ But I do often think about what you said, calling my clothes and my language stupid. That really was not nice of you, Toris. Instead of accepting your apology I think I will finally pay you a visit instead.

If he would try to be nice for once then maybe I would consider getting to know him..her. Hehe. I did not tell her to do that, it was all her decision~ You know what he was saying to me, you agreed with it, and that is what he got. But now I am starting to like him better as a hairless girl!

I have just told you that I will be visiting, so now you should be prepared, da? I have been less lonely with the friends I have been making.

Exactly, don't you wish you were living with me again~? I do! Speaking of your "brothers," I have not seen them in a while either, how are they doing? You silly, why would I ever leave them alone? They deserve what I do to you too. I think I will bring them with me. You are my property, and so are they~

C-cute, right.. w-what? Of course I would want that! S-she wants to marry me, and I think that is another way of saying she wants to kill me! She did tell me about that and while it would be weird for me if you two were dating, a-at least she would be leaving me alone.. nyet, you should not give up, her injuring you is better than her injuring me, da? And anything is better than Pol'sha.

Rossiya


	325. Siberia 2

Father,

I may do that since according to vhat Angilya's butler told me that chair vas supposed to kill me! I am very pissed at him for it! I am setting up my very sveet revenge. I am gonna put a life-sized France doll in his bed.*Evil laughter* That seems fair enough revenge no? If not give me an idea. That sucks when I go somevhere there always seems to be varm veather. I hate that!

Das vendaniya,

Siberia

P.S. I might do vhat ve did in WWII the tourture that involves a vater hose and fire though do you think its to much yes or no?

* * *

><p>Sibir',<p>

It was? I did not know that~ But for trying to kill you, I might come and help you. Maybe you should put the real Frantsiya in his bed instead. At least you are somewhere where there is also warm weather, da?

With love,

Father

P.S. Ufu, nyet, do not kill Angliya now~


	326. America2 1

Commie,

Jesus, dude! I decided to read this whole thing…and FUCK! It took me like…2 hours to read this thing! I hate reading…

I really wish you'd stop turning all my states against me… Jersey got some advice from u and they've all been fighting…

And, I read you're tryin to make me a commie?

I'd rather drink the liquid down out of 5 glowsticks…again. (and that shit's nasty…even if it DOES make your spit glow…which is kinda awesome…)

Your brain control doesn't work on heros like me. Stop sending China. You KNOW he's just going to remind me how much money I owe him and…that's just not FAIR!

And, you know my missiles r awesome. Remember who was the one who copied the originals? You can't do better. But you can TRY. I wish you the…best…of luck *choke*.

I'm NOT annoying…

You're…a communist!

However…I think I'm ready to recognize the fact that you're over all that communism shit. It would be nice to be better allies with you…and not just because terrorism threat is…all time high lately. I'll stop making the Russians the bad guys in all my movies (you people make it so easy :P) if…um…if you stop this propaganda and talkin shit about Americans…(I KNOW you still do. Don't lie)

Also…I'd like you to control your sister…she bit me.

Deal?

On the Iggy note…he's not technically my brother.

His affections have just kinda…gotten…well, they don't really happen anymore. I mean, I try so hard to be what he wants! We were doing so well and i thought we were gonna relive the sixties...

Ah, why'm I talkin to u about this? You're the creep who keeps showin' up in his house.

Maybe he blames me for something…

I need more friends…ones who can help me with stuff like this without referring to yaoi manga…

And Japan says yandere mean's ur batshit psycho (well not exactly, but I think I word it better). Just…don't take it as a compliment.

~United States of America

(since someone…(south America) gets all pissy when I call myself AMERICA)

P.S. I found out what 'kol' means. Kat told me :P So, call me by my normal name or I will…kolkolkolkolkol…yea.

* * *

><p>Amerika,<p>

Oh, poor you~ did you hurt yourself trying to read?

I did not tell them to fight, I only told them to take the land they want if they need it~ But it isn't my fault that they do not like you anymore, it's yours!

I don't have to try. You will surrender and give in soon to me, da? It would be a much better idea than drinking something that glows.

Aha, I don't need to use brain control~ but that does sound like a good idea, maybe I should try it more often. And if that is not fair, then maybe you should actually pay him that money then, da?

You are too late to say that, silly. Don't you remember who detonated the most powerful nuclear weapon ever, the Tsar Bomba~? Fufu, it was even nicknamed the Big Ivan~ I would like to see you beat that.

I am a kommunist, and you can still be annoying. It is not shit, it is wonderful~ everybody is equal unlike what some of your people seem to think. But it was nice when we were allies before the Cold War, and it would also be nice if this means you joined my side sooner, and even nicer if you did stop telling everybody that I am the bad guy. Don't lie that you still do as well! If I stop then you will too.

I can't control her, she's too scary! But she must have had a good reason to bite you.

It is flattering that you are asking advice from me rather than Frantsiya~! If things were going so well then maybe he wants them to be like that again, da? Give him a sunflower, that always makes everybody feel nice and warm on the inside!

Well maybe if he stopped calling me there~ is it really such a bad thing?

It could still be about your Revolutionary War or something. I also need more friends. I am sure you had more than me when you were growing up.

Am nooot! He must have a better term for me than that.

Rossiya

P.S. Your normal name? Alfred~? Please do not go around chanting that, you will sound even more like an idiot. It only works when I do it, da.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry dears, I was in Connecticut.. more updates tomorrow..**


	327. Japan 6

Extraterrestrials... It could be a spaceship, but I feel that something would be missing from that event then.. The angel theory sounds very interesting.. I must do some research... But I do know that there are theories that Angels would be the source of the Earth's destruction... Another theory following is that Humans themselves would be that last Angel that would cause the End.

Has the swamp been expanding? Or was at already a swamp when the meteor crashed?

Ah! How interesting! Oddities in death and a new organism... How is the research for that organism? Please ensure your scientists are properly prepared for anything that could happen. One should never take chances in areas such as these.. And I agree, do you think that I may interview him on this subject when I am healthy enough to do so?

Japan

P.s, Has she sent you a letter? I heard she was going to go and visit.. She would not do anything bad unless something happens I believe. She would be on foreign lands and being Japanese, should have the manners to do so. Please be a gracious host as well. She is very prideful and haughty.

P. ps, she likes beautiful things.. but if too beautiful she may wish to posses them. She is very possesive.

* * *

><p>Yaponiya,<p>

You can do all the research you would like, ufu, but I am not sure I believe in that. It is evident that it was most likely done by just a meteorite, but the other theories are still interesting, da.. I could probably use those aliens as an advantage for taking over the world~!

Nyet, it was not a swamp at first.. it was near a river. It was actually pretty before all the trees were destroyed, da.

Izvinitye, the research is not very active anymore because of how long ago it was. The spore is not what what they hoped it would be, but they will still be prepared.. sure you can interview him, he will probably know more about it than I do, and you two can be friends da~?

Rossiya

P.S. She has, and I am letting her visit. I will do my best, but I am intimidated that General is going to be here too..

P.S.S My sunflowers are beautiful.. nya, she won't steal them, right?


	328. Rhode Island 6

Russia,

Thanks! Managed t'get sum pics of Dad terrified out of 'is mind while we were watchin', sent ya sum copies.

Tha' explains th'blood. I refused t'clean ih for 'im. 'is fault, 'is mess, 'e cleans it.

I'm thinkin' I should jus' become one with you an' let you help me take over th'rest of 'em. I like you, an' it'd be quickuh tha' way. Only ones I don't have t'take ovuh ah th'ones that've already d'cided t'become one with ya. Th'Dakotas an' Wyoming, yeah?

Think I'll go visit Mass and make her freak out by askin' her t'"B'come one wit' Rho'Dylan', Yeah?

~Emily/Rhode Island

* * *

><p>Rod-Ailend,<p>

Uwaa, I have received so many gifts~ at least Bela will not take these away.

Then you should have made him clean it. Even after that he is trying to make a friendship with me. I am very good, da?

That is even better! I have those three, da, and now there are only forty-five left, since Alyaska is still my daughter..~

Have fun with that~! She told me she likes to use her baseball bat.

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>to author: I am the Russia in my small posse of Hetalia friends too xD we pretty much only match ourselves to our favorite characters.. but at least I can do a good accent. :P<strong>


	329. Not Waldo 3

Creepy Russian,

They are?...well good luck

-not Waldo

P.S. I included a picture of where I am...it's too warm D:

* * *

><p>Not Waldo,<p>

I am starting to think your title is a lie~

Rossiya

P.S. That should make it easier!


	330. Poland2 5

Asshole,

Ok like, what the hell? Are you sick in the mine, oh wait you are...but what did that weird Yao guy do to deserve getting beat up? Seriously I saw him with like s goose egg shapped bump, and well as much as I hate your slutty sister...I don't think she would like know to hit him there...

Like you mad I'm more pretty than you. Hun, gore went out like centuries ago...catch up with the times slowpoke...in gonna call you slowpoke now since you're as stupid and ugly as one

She's a homely succubus, and like you need to accept that, which is why I know my bfafafafafaf...will so get over her

Wigs? Ha! That's funny, I totes got England to like make me a hair recovery potion, and I'm like flipping you off as I drink this...

*side effect makes him a girl*

Shit!...wait I'm like even more prettier than your ugly sister...

And please, we all know you waited until after Germany got me extremely weak...what's wrong can't beat people with that sad teeny tiny pipe...

Fuck off

Poland

P.S. No it wasn't that succubus...but he must have like known them...to be surprised like that...

* * *

><p>Pol'sha,<p>

Nyet, I'm not~ that does not sound like a wonderful idea to you? ..WEIRD? You are one to talk. He did nothing, that is why I am so upset about this! It was not her who did it, but she should do so to you for saying these things.

There are a lot more nations that are prettier than you. Did it really? Gory movies are still being made all the time, especially from Amerika which Angliya has been complaining about. So what is in now? Death~? I am not slow, I was the first one to go into space~

She is also prettier than you.. a-and even if that does happen, he will not ever get over me~!

And I am laughing at you while you drink that! It is funny that you have been calling me the stupid one.

You still are not.

I liked it when you were so weak, da? The blood dripping down my pipe means you are wrong. Again.

Why are you so mean~? If you at least tried to be nicer then I would too.

Rossiya


	331. Australia 1

G'day Russia,

I just wanna know... What's Ruth the obsession of everyone becoming one with you? Seriously mate, it's kinda weird.

Anyway, hope things a going good over there.

Australia.

* * *

><p>Privet Avstraliya,<p>

Hm, I would not call it an obsession. You may think that, but it is still going to happen~ Everybody will be my home, da.

They are~ But if you get an invitation from Belarus to our nonexistent wedding, please do not accept it..

Rossiya


	332. Croatia 7

*smirks* Klara's such a baby. She's beautiful, sure, but she wouldn't last a day in the real world. Besides, she hates it when people hate her, so the thought of Serbia hating her would probably kill he-

*turns back to normal*

Ughhh... shit, was I little again, Russia...?

...I have nothing to say to that. Klara would be heartbroken to hear that. She loved you, and I have a hunch that she still does. Zagreb's starting to get suspicious. I won't bother to do that until Klara clears up her feelings for you.

Hrvatska

* * *

><p>Horvatiya,<p>

But she is her own country, da.. she has been able to make it through all these centuries.

Little? A-ah, I am confused. How could that have happened? I did not mean I'm going to do anything to her, I was talking about Hungary. I know she did, but I can't marry her again if that is still want she wants.

Rossiya


	333. Quebec 1

Dear Russia,

Hi! I'm Quebec, one of Canada's provinces (For now)

How has your summer been

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Kvebek,<p>

Privet~ what do you mean by for now? Oh wait, ufufu, I know what you mean!

It has been good.. strange things have been happening but I have at least had the chance to visit many places~

Rossiya


	334. Michigan 13

Russia,

Canada doesn't shake out of happiness. You scared him.

Hmmm, Maybe I'll bash Ohio's brain.

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

Did not~ he would have told me if I did, da? I do not remember even seeing him at all, though.

May I help you with that~?

Rossiya


	335. Siberia siblings 1

Privet, little Vanya:

Kak eta Anya z'dest. Kak pazhi vayete? Ya ochin khorosho z'dest. Just wondering if you're up for a game of football, as Andreyka and I are training under Germaniya. We'll do our best to help you in your time of need. When was the last time I saw you, Vanya? Probably after the collapse of the USSR, right? Andreyka and I are kinda bored these days, so we killed some time by starting our letter trend. We're sorry about what happened to that mudak Kipchak, but we still have your cell phone. By the way, where's little Natalya? I wanna do her hair again. It's such a fun hobby, calming her down. Anyways, you could write to us in our trend if Papa Soren is writing in your trend.

Anastasia Braginskaya-Stroganova (Western Siberia)

P.S.: Novosibirsk is my capital, and I've recently adopted all of Kipchak's kids, including Astrakhan and Kazan. Say hi to my favorite munchkins for me. (ie: Baltics)

Zdrastvuitye, Rossiya:

Kak Andrei z'dest. How are you, little cousin? You're not little anymore, you're a big guy, as tall as us, even. Anya forgot to mention this to you, but she has a mommy complex and acted on it when she released and took care of Filippiny after Mongoliya kinda roughed him up during that war. Also, Frantsiya said something that probably scarred us for like. He said that Zolotaya Orda was better off perverted than insane. That was totally horrible. I'm laughing at Polsha's hairless hair. He should have the same hairstyle as Prossiya or Italiya, even. Finally, Anya and I are spreading our football love to our cossack friends.

Andrei Braginski-Stroganov (Eastern Siberia)

P.S.: I've taken over Mongoliya's house for a while. Vladivostok is my capital. Also, Anya wanted to whip Amerika because he called us commies, even though we practically sided with the White Russian Armies during our civil war. Heck, we even played host to him, only to have him repay us back with this kind of crap? We had Kolckak as our boss too. Also, is there a perfect guy for Anya? I'm thinking of courting a female nation. I'm wondering if Romaniya is interested. Anya wanted to court Kanada though, but Amerika didn't want her to be with him.

* * *

><p>Privet tebe Anastasiya,<p>

Ya rad, ya takzhe horosho zdes' letom. Of course I would enjoy futbol with you two, bu- ah, why is Germaniya training you? I thought he was occupied with Italiya and Prossiya. Anyway, surely we have seen each other sometime sooner than way back then, da? It is good you are writing letters too, it is very good way to make friends. Batu was causing trouble, so I think it was best that that happened, da.. um, s-sestra is going after Yao I believe, and I think I will be going with her to help calm him down and make sure she doesn't do anything chaotic.

P.S. ..You did? If I manage to find those naughty Baltics who are hiding from me once again, I will.

Privet Andrei,

Besides the fact that sestra is inviting the whole world to our "wedding," I am still well. Of course I am not little~ I am bigger than all of the others, but I wish they wouldn't think that means I am fat. I'm happy she did that; Amerika does not believe me when I say Russians are good people~ and that is nothing new for Frantsiya, but I also disagree with that.. I think he would be insane either way. Even though Pol'sha lost his hair, taking that potion seemed to have made his confidence boost and now he..she is twice as annoying, da.

Rossiya

P.S. And he did not do anything about it? I still am not fond of him. I also want to do very many things to Amerika for the things he says to me but since he has offered an agreement between us, I think I will start to like him. I.. do not know of anybody else for her, but it would be cute if she could have Kanada, ufu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kak eta Anya z'dest. Kak pazhi vayete? Ya ochin khorosho z'dest = This is Anya here, how are you? I'm very good here.**

**Ya rad, ya takzhe horosho zdes' letom = I'm glad, I'm also good here during the summer.**

**I hope I translated all that right :P**


	336. Yuki Onna 2

To my Big Brother's Boy-child

Mixed things? I suppose some would be good and bad. Do say what they are. It is always very amusing what these human come up with about me..

.. My Brother does not speak much. But rest assured, I do have the connection with him even in his silence. You are the child of Winter and Snow. Of course you are his Boy-child! How foolish to question that. Nobody can run from who they are no matter how much one tries. Its always so entertaining to watch those who do. Their suffering can be most amusing.

You do not know? That seems to be a problem. Then again, you are his Boy-child. It's no wonder I would suppose..

.. How dare you say that insolence! Be grateful to be blessed by his presence! You should lean more from that Snow angel. He can appreciate the wonders my Brother can create. Praise his graciousness for even helping you at all.

I would hope you would be ready for his arrival. I may just come over to see that he is properly treated during his arrival. My Brother may be lax about such formalities, but I certainly am not! You may wish to start your preparation soon.

Yuki Onna

* * *

><p>Yuki Onna,<p>

Da, good and bad things. I have heard that you are a killer who tends to haunt places, much like General.. but also that you are beautiful and peaceful.

I had always thought he was by himself. I don't try to run away from that, but I wish I was a warm nation instead.

I-I do appreciate that he helps me! But it is only when there are bad times. I have disliked the snow and cold since I was little, I sometimes wish he wouldn't come here unless I really needed him to. The cold is depressing, and it makes my sunflowers hard to grow.

Of course, I am always ready for him, just.. not when he is early. He does not really require being treated himself, but he tends to me instead.. although not in the ways I would like. A-ah, sorry, I am looking forward to your visit and I hope you find it satisfactory here.

Rossiya


	337. Prussia 10

Dear Russland,

S-shut up!

It doesn't work on me! My awesome repels it.

Königreich Preußen/Gilbert Beilschmidt

P.S. ...Wait, someone took a video of that? Uh...I was goin' easy... Wouldn't wanna hurt anyone, you know?

* * *

><p>Al'binos,<p>

Hehe, nyet~ It's about time you are realizing that that is true.

That's just silly! It has worked on you before.

Rossiya

P.S. Da, my little sister did. It was so amusing to watch that I am going to show the others. Aha, if you say so~ but you were still beaten by a girl, again.


	338. America 6

RUSSIAAA

WOOOHOOOOO HAPPY BDAY TO MEEE! Ohhhhh maaan that vodka was sooooo aewsome! i had some whiskey, malibu, gin, champagne and absinthe to go wif it and now im lke sooo hammered! Im kinda pissed tho cos Artie wouldnt com to ma awesome partyyy and i was like WHYYY and he was like "PISS OF U WANKER U LEFT ME U BASTARD AAAAAAH!" i dunno whatto do, why is he all sad? its ma bday, u cant be sad on ma bday!

Liet is not WEEAK hess just like rly soft nd stuff so dnt be mean to him or ima kick ur asss!

MY STATES DO NOOOT LIKE U MAAN i swr if u touch them...BOOOM! an no more russia. hahahahahahahaha ooh and ur sis is FUCKING SCARY im not telling her nuthin. you tell her urself.

ALL HAIL THE STAR SPANGELD BANNAH!

THE HERO IS GOING 2 GET MORE WHISKEYYY!

CYA, RUSSIAN DUDE!

PS. oooo HAHA but that cold war was kinda fun tho, wernt it? NO HARD FEELINGS DUDE!

* * *

><p>Amerika,<p>

Ahaha! I do not even have to ask if you had a good birthday. Is there a reason why I wasn't invited to your party? I _was_ the one who gave you that vodka, and it is a shame I didn't get to actually see you like this! But I am glad you liked the vodka, not that anybody wouldn't, da! I thought he was the one who left you. Maybe he is sad because his fairy friends were not with him.

Soft, da~ stop being so protective, he belongs to me, not you.

Yes they do, some of them told me themselves. Don't you know it's Frantsiya who has been touching them, silly? Maybe you should do something about that. I know she is scary, and I have told her.. j-just not in person.

My flag is better than yours.

I bet you felt great after this~!

Rossiya

P.S. I suppose the parts where I scared you were fun, da. Is that an apology~?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol.. that was great.**


	339. Ukraine 1

Pryvit Rosii,

'tis Ukraina. I've decided to write you a letter, seeing as your letter-writing has become very popular around the European Union, and I have not seen you in some time. Are you well? Has Belarus been bothering you at all lately? I've not seen her around much recently.

I also found blueprints of a sunflower garden written in Russian... Could these by any chance be yours? They were in between the floorboards.

I'm sorry if my next letter may be delayed, I'm still on orders from my superior to not associate with you.

I also apologize for not paying the gas bill again.

Vasha sestra,

Ukraina

* * *

><p>Privet big sestra,<p>

Da, it has, and I did not expect it to~ not only the EU but many other places in the world! I am very well, except that she has been sending me creepy letters and has been around me often.. n-not that I don't.. enjoy her c-company.. er, I'm sure she misses you as well.

Yes they are~ why did I leave them there? It is going to be a very nice garden, da?

But haven't you got a new leader that likes me more now..? I do miss seeing you, and I've sent you a sunflower.

My boss is still irritated with that, I hope you will be able to pay it eventually.

Rossiya


	340. Massachusetts 8

Russia,

Snegurochka? I'm not even gonna pretend I know how to pronounce that. I like kitties, too! I just haven't had one because litter boxes are gross. Oh, you think so? I'm a pretty awesome hockey player, so bring it! M-maybe I'll just wear my jerseys the whole time, so she'll think I'm a boy. Or I could tell her I'm only into chicks. Either way.

I think Canada is pretty much scared of his own shadow. I mean, the dude never speaks up for himself. It's sad. And it's totally pronounced "frap!" You get a frappe with jimmies, you'll know what I'm talking about. Britain's food is basically like pig slop to me. America told me he tried to give him scrambled eggs with beans, which is just not something anybody should be eating first thing in the morning. France makes decent desserts, but that's about all I can say. I like croissants, too. But he's a skeeze-bag. I told him if he tried to touch me I'd put my boot in his ass.

Of course! I'm an understanding person. But I don't think anything about that girl is normal. It is quite the pickle you've got yourself in, there. Maybe if you focused more on that instead of trying to get people to become one with you, you'd be able to get out of it. Just a thought.

The shell is the best part, though! That's where all the salt is. Er, yeah, maybe I should water them more. The northern three New England states are the best farmers out of all of us, so I'll just let them handle it. I also like to grow pumpkins, and potatoes, though.

Your boss seems like a strict sort of person. Halloween is great, b-but I don't think you'd need to change it very much. I think slasher movies are super-lame. I like movies with ghosts and monsters, but not zombies! Zombies scare the shit out of me. That's the one type of movie America can never convince me to watch with him. Two bitches in a room pissing themselves over a zombie movie is not a pretty scene.

You keep saying that! I've been hearing some sketchy shit from out west, too. Normally nobody cares about the mid-western states, but I don't like these rumors. Big frowny face for you! :(

Massachusetts

P.S. Lithuania must have a few screws loose himself, then. Poor guy.

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

Michigan wants to play hockey too, and she will bring Matvey~ it will be even better with more people to beat! Even if you did beat Matvey, you won't beat me, aha~! My sister is occupied with other things so she should not be around here, no need to worry about that..

If he ever showed up to meetings then maybe he would have something to speak up for. Fine, I don't care how it's pronounced, I'll make sure to try one when I go there. I am lucky I was never forced to eat any of his food, but I do like Frantsiya's, it's more enjoyable than he is himself.

Nyet, nothing is normal! W-what kind of a thought is that? Nothing will get me out of it, and I couldn't ever stop focusing on making the world mine, it's too fun. But, m-maybe it is worth a try.. I just have to think of a new way to try to stop this, since every other way I've tried has failed.

My older sister is the best farmer I know.. of course I grow other things too, but I prefer to put pitchforks to other uses!

He is not as bad as most of my previous bosses have been. But I don't need Halloween anyway, I can do those things whenever I'd like! Those movies aren't lame, they're even funnier than comedies are. Decades ago my people found a spore in Siberia that we thought could bring the dead back to life, which we would have used to have zombies take over Amerika, fufu.

Really? I like the western states, they seem so violent.~ Some of them have already joined me, but they did it because Amerika had angered them, it was _definitely_ not my fault. No frowny faces, this is all working out perfectly~!

Rossiya

P.S. That must also be because he seems to like Poland too.. kolkol..


	341. Washington DC 9

Russia,

That'd be fun. He keeps trying to keep me from seeing Ukraine. You don't mind if I do, do you...?

Hm, maybe...

I never said you were scary! I meant that the others are always scared of you. I know he doesn't like that idea, that's why I suggested it, psychological damage always lasts longer than physical.

England has it real bad. I swear, if fans ever got a hold of them, I'm scared they'd probably gang-rape him, most of your fans think you're cute...

Love,

Aleckis

* * *

><p>D.C.,<p>

Does he have something against my big sister too? I think she and Amerika's brother are good friends. Nyet, I do not mind, she would like that because she is usually lonely.

Good~ the others are weird for that. Even if it does last longer, it is still not as fun~! It's all in the mind and kept silent, while with physical you can hear the delicious sound of their screams and cries.

I don't see why he would have so many fans, he is a terrible cook and he is not very nice to me. Haah, I would not save him if that happened. Of course I am cute~

Rossiya

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's.. very true :P but at least I'm not an England fan.**


	342. Sean Lollipop 1

*types message by jumping on keyboard with stick * hElLo Mr. RuSsIA!¡ I aM sEaN tHe LoLlIpOp~ I fInAlLy GoT mY hAnDs On EnGlAnDs LaPtOp. FlYiNg MiNt BuNnY hElPeD mE bReAk HiS sPeLl LoCk!¡!¡ I WaS wOnDeRiNg If ThErE aRe AnY eNcHaNtEd LoLlIpOpS iN rUsSiA?¿ eNgLaNd NeVeR mAdE aNy MoRe oF mE bEcAuSe He SaYs iM aN " Unstable magic experiment gone dreadfully wrong!" hE kEePs BlAmEiNg Me FoR uNi'S dEaTh!¡ UnI hUnG HIMSELF bY HIMSELF!¡!¡ iF yOu HaVe AnY eNcHaNtEd LoLlIpOps ( PrEfErAbLy FeMaLe ;p ) PlEaSe SeNd SoMe To EnGlAnDs MaGiC LaYeR!¡! *takes out hammer* I ThInK eNgLaNdS bAcK nOw. ByE!¡!¡!

~ mR. sEaN lOlLiPoP.

* * *

><p>..Sean,<p>

It is not surprising that Angliya would have something like you too. I feel like I shouldn't be sober for this.. anyway~ nyet, we don't have any of those, but we do have regular lollipops. Maybe I should check them, then~ ufu, I didn't know his little friends were suicidal! If I don't find any, then I will send you a sunflower instead, da? Now you have made me hungry, can I eat you~?

Rossiya


	343. Antarctica 6

I'll take you word for it. That sounds pretty cool. I hope America doesn't have any becuase he's so damn annoying.

uuummmm Why would he want to escape from you? hm. No, I haven't seen him lately. *sigh* everyone always gets worried for me whenever I bring you up. Not something I should be worried about, right?

Nude beaches? hmmm. You try that here you'll die. very quickly. I'm up for it. As long as Prussia or France aren't there.

*gasp* I'll get you a plushie! how about a bear? aren't bears your national animal?

kill list...? coooool.

Oh, I don't really know Greece.

Antarctica

P.S. :D Happy now!

P.P.S. did you get the Vodka I sent with the letter?

* * *

><p>Antarktida,<p>

I have no idea why~! Things were so very fun when those three were with me. Toris told me the other two have been vacationing elsewhere, but they'll have to come back eventually and I will get them when they do. No worries at all~

I am used to the cold and I'm sure I could handle it, buuut I promise neither of them will be there because I wouldn't ever let them in.

Yay! They are my national animal along with the eagle, and they are cute, da?

Rossiya

P.S. You're welcome!

P.S.S. I did~ it's empty now but of course I have more.


	344. Moscow 11

Father,

It usually Scottish whisky or beer with her, but it's possible she was drinking tequila. If you ever meet her, she might run off. I'm not sure about Indoneziya, but Madrid's psychotic lapses leave her without memories of what she's done. Last time, she had a long, philosophical conversation with her dog about the anatomy of fish... It was very awkward to listen to.

Мосва

* * *

><p>Moskva,<p>

I did not know these things about Madrid at all.. she sounds like fun.~ I am used to people running away from me like that, but I think I would still like to meet her. The two sound alike with that, except that Indoneziya's seem more violent.. but ufu, that must be amusing to watch.

Father

* * *

><p><strong>to author: Well that's.. interesting! I don't think I've ever done that, except I have talked to my kittens before. xD<strong>

**that's okay, some of my native English speaking friends couldn't use proper grammar if their life depended on it D:**


	345. Zagreb 1

Hello, Father.

It has been quite a while since I have communicated with you, ta. (Ta is the verbal tick of Croatia and her children) Well, more like 14 years.

How are you faring now, ta? Mother/Father hasn't been doing too well since you left. Her hair has turned pale blond, nearly white, from the sadness that she feels. Strangely, when Mother changes gender, "Father's" hair is still brown. Have you made any new friends? How is Moscow?

...Is Moscow a boy or girl, ta? I was just a baby when we got separated...

Nadija Krleza

Zagreb

* * *

><p>Privet Zagreb,<p>

It has.. you have been well, da..?

Eh? She changes gender? I did not know that was possible, but I know she has been upset and I would try to make up for it if I knew how.. I am happy that I've made many friends from many places, and Moskva is doing very good, spasibo. Surely she would like to see you again.

Moskva is a girl like many of the capitals seem to be. Except for you, da.

Rossiya


	346. Warsaw 2

Rosja,

Fine, since it wasn't you, I'll, like, totally burn your baby sister's hair! Wait, scratch that...I'll TOTALLY give her a crew cut! Then she'll totally be laughed at by EVERYONE!

*laughs* Like, really? You really think that Prus, like, won't do anything? Like, HELLO! You, like, practically made him your freaking slave when the freaking wall was up!

By the way, Daddy's, like, not annoying.

Nie szczerze,

Warsaw/Krysia Lukasiewicz

* * *

><p>Varshave,<p>

Ahaha, you think you can~? You could try, but she will probably slice your hands off before you can.

And? He pretty much does not exist anymore. I did like being in control of him just as I liked that precious wall

But he is, and you are too~ You are also probably going to be dead once you try to cut my sestra's hair.

Rossiya


	347. Caracas 2

Privet Mr. Braginski, it's me again Caracas

It is a pleasure that you attend the party, sister decided to make end of the month.

You have reason South America is warm and nice, we only have two seasons summer and winter, although lately by global warming seems to have summer only. The party will be in summer you could go to one of our beautiful beaches or our warm savannahs and plains.

Are you practicing once rafting? My older sister says she will teach you.

with appreciation Maria Antonia Bolivar Paez y Carreido or Caracas

PD. Miss eh mean Mr. Wang is a man but if it looks like very pretty girl that explains his refusal dress with our traditional dress (skirt floral with shoulder blouse)

* * *

><p>Karakas,<p>

It feels like I only have those two seasons here too.. but unfortunately global warming hasn't taken my winters away. Uwa, that does sound nice, I'll bring my trunks.

I've never done that before, I'd like it if she did teach me~

Rossiya

P.S. That's a shame, he should wear the dress anyway~! He would look lovely, da?


	348. Ukraine2 1

Привет Россиа!

Как у вас дела? Я твая сестра Укаина! Ты не зобываеш зубы чистит?

Я тебя люблю!

- Украина

* * *

><p>Привет старшая сестра,<p>

I have been alright although things are starting to get hectic. But what about you? I have not seen you in so long. ..Da, sestra, I can take care of myself now.

Я тоже тебя люблю,

Россия

* * *

><p><strong>Translation: Hello Russia! How are you diong? I'm your sister, Ukraine. Did you remember to brush your teeth? I love you, -Ukraine.<strong>

**Hello big sister, (English because I wasn't going to trust a translator with all that.. I hate translators xD) I love you too, -Russia.**


	349. Tolenis 2

Le, Le! I am glad we may be being friends! I appreciate you not be freezing me. Le, Poland was rather fidgety when he first saw me in his clos-*ahem* doorstep! Belarus is QUITE... Odd? I prefer Ukraine. *shiver* She is not present? Maybie with my visit we may be become one as allies? Oh, silly me your RIGHT! I am no longer a secret now Le? That is unfortunate.

Please think about the pros and cons of an alliance with me. I may provide extra services and rations? Le, I also create very , very good lemonade! I send you some with this or when I visit. I hope General Winter minds my visit!

~ Tolenis ( No longer ) Secret Country of the Pasific.

P.S Le, I send you some asprin for Belerus' next visit!

* * *

><p>Tolenis,<p>

..Well, he does not have a doorstep because he does not have a house anymore, so ha~! Both of my sisters are odd, but.. um.. nyet, she is not present. I hope. Of course we can be allies, you did not have to ask~! Why did you even want to be a secret anyway~?

There can't be any cons! I like you already, and even more for giving me lemonade. He shouldn't mind, whether I have someone visiting or not he will still come to haunt me.

Rossiya

P.S. Spasibo, but if vodka can't help me with that, neither can aspirin..


	350. Florida2 2

Hi, Russia,

Snow can be red where where you live? Uh, wow.

Best wishes,

Silvia A. Jones (Florida, the Sunshine State)

* * *

><p>Florida,<p>

Sometimes~ It makes it even prettier. Wouldn't you like to come and see~?

Rossiya


	351. Brazil 1

Dear Russia,

Hi there, it's me, Brazil~. I was planning on planting some sunflowers in my garden and since I heard that you really like sunflowers, I was wondering if you'd like to help me? :D

Beatriz Victorica Silva, aka Brazil

* * *

><p>Privet Braziliya,<p>

Hooray, of course I will help you~ I am to be going to South America soon anyway. They will make your garden much nicer, da?

Rossiya


	352. Siberia2 1

Dear Russia (or evil bunny of AWESOME! xD),

My friend wanted to say that Wang Yao, Y'know, China's name?

...

...

Wang means Penis. XDDDDDD

...Well... that was random! XD

Anyways...

I have a new friend! :D I nicknamed her "Altai". hehee~ I LOVE TO MAKE HER MAD! XDD She hates almost ALL Americans... o-o

BTW- GYAH I WANNA HUG YOU SO BADDD DX

IDK how, but for some reason, I have a crush on Alfred.

Yeah. Alfred F. Jones... DXXXXX

I HATE MYSELF FOR THATTTT! DX

BTW- I had a HUGGGEEEE crush on you for 4 years, before. O-O'''

Love,

Siberia

xxxxxxxxxxxxx! /

* * *

><p>Sibir',<p>

Hm, I'm not a bunny.

..Then that must be one of Amerika's idiotic slang words, da?

It's good that you're making friends, may I meet her too? Not _all_ Americans are that bad. You are close to me, you can hug me whenever you want~

Eh..? But why him?

But you're practically my daughter! E-everything is wrong with my family...

Rossiya


	353. Solan 1

Dear Russia,

'Tis a pleasure to meet you. I've been wandering around on the sheet-ice far too long, and have finally decided to rest my weary paws, and fold my wings down.

I have learnt from a white tiger that I'm in your country now. I hope you have enough room in your heart for a dragon such as myself.

With hope,

~Solán (Five claw-shaped splotches of blood are placed here)

* * *

><p>Solán,<p>

You're a dragon? Like China's superior? I have room in my heart for everybody, even though it does keep falling out all the time, fufu.

Rossiya


	354. Osaka 2

K-Konnichwa,

Eto...Tokyo-kun is doing very well. I think you write to him so you would know. I live very far from Tokyo and Obba-san and closer to Kyoto.

Ah, I think he told me about that a while ago. He has been doing nicely with opening up to the world. It's good to know that my English is good. I don't usually use it unless I'm translating or writing letters or whatever I do...Shitsurei shimasu. I'm talking too much. I talk too much for a girl. Gomen ne.

大阪

Osaka

* * *

><p>Osaka,<p>

He should have opened up a long time ago~! But at least I am considered his friend again. Although, I have a suspicion he's been doing some sort of secret business with my little sister, and I feel like I should be worrying..

I've also heard you are letting Feliks stay with you. Well, that is a good thing if he is away from Toris~ and you are not talking too much~!

Rossiya


	355. China2 2

Dear Braginski-Ivan,

I meant when you called me your 'little sunflower'... I'm not sure how to answer to that kind of name, aru. Is it a case like the one when you called Japan the 'little yellow people', aru? It sounds to me that you are trying to accuse me for my race, aru. How should I respond to that, aru? Just because I'm not Aryan...aru...

Sorry Ivan, I haven't been able to contact Korea since Shinatty-Chan trashed my house and phone line. He is weird like that, aru. Next think I know he'll be kidnapping my mother, aru. The only reason I am happy to not have one, aru. ^^

I can't give just away my brother! He may be annoying aru, and a pain in the neck, aru, and a nightmare to deal with drunk, aru, plus he's underage. Wait, aru, I should of stopped along time ago, aru.

Yes, you know very well that could ruin my life, aru. Why are my convictions so soft when I turn them to you, aru? Can no one take anything I say seriously, aru? Is it because I'm pulling a Mulan~?

What do you mean recently~... *paranoid brotherly streak*

Angry about the kidnapping is not the right word, aru. It's more emotionally scarred by a women who believes not only her brother should become one but the world after, aru. I hope you know her goals, aru.

And did she dip those knives in poison?~

I didn't tell Korea my government isn't blocking my Internet like the rest of my people, aru. And like heck I'm letting him know now, aru. He must be so worried, aru.

I will never belong to anyone, aru. I did what I had to do, aru, if that meant studying Russian it was for my cause.

With compromise and annoyance for compromise,

Xiao-Yao

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

There is nothing bad about it! That's not what I meant at all, silly~ although it was fun when I called him that, fufufu. You should find it nice, da? Because sunflowers are very pretty and make me happy~

That does not sound very nice. Why do you even have him in your house with you..? It's strange I never see him when I am there, but your pandas are still adorable~

But you don't have to look after him anymore, da? There is no such thing as being underage, Latviya drinks all the time~!

Don't be so paranoid, I promise I don't mean harm to him, da.

You are not the only one who is emotionally scarred.. o-of course I know her goals, as much as I'd rather I didn't. I-I don't know if she poisons them, but they do really hurt..

You believe me that it wasn't my fault, da? But he is worried about you and seems to like accusing me of lying about everything, too. _I don't lieee~_

You're still my little sunflower, though. You are studying it? Aha, then I will help you~!

Accepting your compromise!

Love,

Ivan

* * *

><p><strong>To author: Don't worry about it, it's fine.<strong>


	356. Alaska 11

отец

I hope that is why my vodka is gone...he probably thinks it is tainted by you or something. He's paranoid since a fair portion of his states have begun corresponding with you.

I never knew her when she was younger, so I cannot imagine her as 'innocent' . And that makes these threats seem much less...threatening.

Good. There is no such thing as too much vodka!

Eh, it was fine. The eastern states did seem annoyed with each other now thar you mention it...

And you had nothing to do with that? Not even a little? I don't know if I'm disappointed or relieved.

Аляска

* * *

><p>Alyaska,<p>

But he did accept the vodka I sent him on his birthday. I think he really liked it, heheh~! He doesn't seem paranoid, he has even stopped calling me annoying names like 'commie'.

I miss the way things were before.. this.. But she has told me she is going on a date with Amerika, and I do not know whether to be relieved or annoyed about it. Kolkol~

Okay, I did have to do with it. But I don't care what they do to each other as long as they end up with me~

Father


	357. Northern Ireland 2

Dear Russia,

I'm glad the potatoes were useful! I've never had borscht though. I saw you got mail from my older sister the Republic. She's always trying to make me join her but I really prefer being with my brothers in the U.K. They treat me well even if England is a bit of a nag. Scotland is a bully and Wales always forgets I exist...perhaps heading back to the Republic would be better? Any advice on the matter Russia? How can I choose between family? It's a problem that's driven me crazy since I was a baby!

Signed Oliver Kirkland, Northern Ireland.

* * *

><p>Severnoi Irlandii,<p>

Then you will try some of mine, da? I do not make it as well as Ukraina does, but it is still good! Your sister was mentioning that as well as complaining about Angliya. I think it would sound better if you were just one Ireland, but I don't see why you are all worrying about this when you could all just be one with me, da~?

Rossiya


	358. Eevee 1

Dear Russia,

First of all I would like to say, You're awesome and you are my idol! ^_^

Okay, have you ever noticed that you look exactly like the Vocaloid, Kaito?

Does Belarus want to get funky or what?

Last, People should really be more nice to you! You're always nice to them, disregarding the Yandere moments.

Love, Eevee!

P.S.: Daisuki!

* * *

><p>Privet Eevee,<p>

Spasibo~ I am awesome, I do not care what Prossiya says.

Nyet, I haven't noticed since I have not ever seen that person.

…P-probably.. I don't even want to think about that.. *shudder

I am always nice to people, da? So that doesn't make me yandere at all~

Rossiya

P.S. Wha?


	359. Siberia siblings 2

Privet, little Vanya:

(KOLKOLKOL) Damn, Kipchak's old cellphone is ringing again. I don't know who's calling, but I gotta tell them that he's dead. Huh? Oh wait, it's just Vengriya yelling obscene words again. Anyways, do you want Kipchak's old cellphone or should I give it to Natalya? That would be my gift to her if she wants it. Although she's gonna change the ringtone to MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED.

Anastasia Stroganova

P.S.: has Dad Soren wrote to you yet?

Privet, little Vanya:

Why is Ukraina's boss not allowing her to see you? That's kinda mean. Then again, her bosses are all paid by Amerika to speak for them. Err...Amerikan interests. It's good that Papa Soren's not gonna go kill Angliya, because we need his help with something. How would you like to be the director of our Hamlet play? Amerika can be Hamlet, so he'll learn that even heroes die in the end. (KOLKOLKOL) ANYA! Turn that damn phone off!

Andrei Stroganov

* * *

><p>Anastasiya,<p>

I thought everybody knew that by now. Hm, why is she so angry? You should have also told her that he's dead. ..Gah, in that case, I will take it. I don't think another cellphone will be of use to me, but it's better than that..

Andrei,

I don't think her boss trusts me, but I don't see why. Director? Well, I am not very familiar with that play, but if that does happen to Amerika then I will be glad to~

I was not aware Anya had recorded me..

Rossiya


	360. Tokyo 11

Dear Russia,

Yeah, when I heard about that, I thought that Yao wouldn't be too happy. I don't know what HK is going to be replaced with, they're still asking people for ideas and stuff.

Hehehe~ Yeah, I'm not good at hurting people, I always feel so guilty...

Russia, I honstely think you and China would be good together. ^_^

N-no, let me put it this way: you two should get together.~

America is just such a dumbass...

P.S- ahhh~ that is VERY good news!~

BTW- I took a quiz, it said I'm most like China. o3o That isn't werid, since I LOVE cute things!~ :3

love,

Tokyo~

* * *

><p>Tokio,<p>

I don't think he has heard that yet. I think it is cute, but it doesn't matter to me.

It isn't hard or anything~! Guilty? I have never felt that before, what's it like?

Ufu, we will~ he tells me he doesn't want to be one with me, but I don't believe him.

Are you actually going to murder him? That probably would not be a good idea.

Rossiya


	361. South Korea 4

성가신 러시아,

You have probably mauled the words around to infuriate me, da ze! I-It is not working, da ze.

You have unruly feelings toward your sister...you make her sound so terrible, da ze~ But for a being to harm Yao, she must be almost as bad as North, da ze.

Of course he does! Why would he rather you? Ah, d-do not answer that, da ze, or you shall only lie again!

It is like the binocular incident all over again, da ze...those things truly did not work, and were not originated from me!

You are again trying to anger me, scary Russian!

사우스 대한민국.

..n-no comment...da ze.

* * *

><p>Yuzhnaya Koreya,<p>

I am not trying to infuriate you, I am only saying that you irritate him.

H-have you met her before? She breaks into my house all the time and breaks my doors down and threatens me with knives and death by wedding! I'm trying to make her not harm him, b-but I don't know if it will work.

Because he loves me, da? But I promise I don't have him anymore.

Kolkolkol, now you are lying.

Rossiya


End file.
